deathly chocolate
by Amphis
Summary: lemon, vivencias, chocolate y surrealista mundo, vamos, leanlo... aunque el summary sea un asco ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto esta seductora manera de escribir

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto esta seductora manera de escribir. XD

Advertencia: Lemon y mi vulgar caló mexicano.

Sugerencia: Leerlo con detenimiento, con tranquilidad y una colección de música sucia, industrial y oscura... La intención es que durara horas, al escribirlo sí me lleve ese tiempo pero para leerlo solo me tomaron unos minutos. U.U Duhh...

Dedicatoria: Para todas y todos los enfermos que no querían pensar que Matt y Mello serían una excelente pareja Yaoi, pero, al leer o ver involuntariamente las cochinadas que hacemos, se convencieron de que había algo más... No quiero hacer mucha flatulencia en esto, pero, dedicado a todos mis amigos que lean esta 'tontería', porque, si no, sí me llevaría una súper lista, compréndanme... Sólo mencionare a tres o cuatro... (o cinco ¬-¬').

A _yami no hime_, mi única princesa, tengo que admitir que te amo, pero, claro, no quiero ser acosadora... para ti, por dejarte pervertir con el Yaoi...

A Nath, por prestarme todos los tomos de _Death__ Note_ y apoyarme en todo lo que necesité... Te quiero mucho... ¿Te gustaría ser mi Matt?...

A toda la banda (Alex B, Ana, Bibi, Gian, Gonzo, Homie... Humie -pronúnciese 'Jomi'- o como se escriba... Jaken, Mr. X, Sharon, la Gran Auto nombrada Emperatriz Yoyas, Zazil, etc...), por enseñarme a buscar mi propia felicidad...

Ahora sí, el fic...

Escrito bajo la influencia del cacao y las sucias letras del Industrial de mi lista de reproducción en mi Winamp :D.

5 de la mañana, un estrepitoso ruido agudo me despertó, vi la luz y la televisión encendida, olvidé apagarlas, me levanté del colchón que está en el piso, mareado, me incorporé y trato de alejar mi somnolencia, ahí, en la cocina, sujetándose de la mesa, esta él, ese muchacho demasiado extraño y atractivo para las personas comunes, demasiado ocupado y enojado para pensar adecuadamente, él intentaba integrar el chocolate en polvo en la leche con los violentos movimientos de su cuchara, parecía que no quería escuchar las voces en la televisión, parecía que no quería escuchar sus propios pensamientos... Lanzó el cubierto al lavabo, cualquiera de las escandalosas acciones hubiesen despertado al edificio entero.

Volteó, me miró fríamente, dejó escapar un suspiro bastante agudo, como furioso, temía que me golpeará, haga o no haga, cualquier cosa que le moleste, casi siempre era pretexto para que actuara rudo conmigo, y es porque sólo soy útil cuando quiere realizar sus objetivos, disfrazándolos de conjunción para vengar a L, pero, puedo ver sus verdaderas intenciones con todo lo que hace, él no miente, él no puede mentir.

-¿Qué miras?.- Dijo con un tono fatigado y molesto.

-Deberías descansar.

-Tengo que seguir investigando, no puedo descansar.

Se retiró de la cocina, que se sentía fresca por el foco de luz fría, sentí mi cabeza más ligera, desperté un poco más.

Se metió a la sala, donde yo dormía, con la luz y la televisión encendida. Pasó encima de mi colchón con sus viejas y sucias botas, me sentí el pisoteado; él tiene su cuarto y su cama, intacta porque siempre duerme en la sala, en el sillón, como si hubiese adoptado una manía para cualquier emergencia, yo no puedo dormir en su alcoba, pero me permite dormir en él sofá cuando no esta en él, o en el colchón o el suelo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas para los escritorios, tomó rápidamente su bebida fría, lamió sus labios mojados de leche. Tomó el control del televisor y cambiaba apresuradamente los canales, en ocasiones, tomaba pausas para tallarse los ojos o bostezar.

-Deberías dormir...

-No quiero.

-Se te nota que no has dormido, si quieres yo me encargo de investigar.

-No.

-Estúpido necio.

Apagó el televisor, y sí, obtuve una mirada asesina, pero, estaba tan exhausto que solo recibí una ofensa.

-Vete al carajo...

-Haz lo que quieras...- Dije antes de lanzarme a mi colchón y darle un fuerte apretón a mi almohada, sentía otra vez el sueño, pero, tan delicioso con el calor que seguía en las sábanas, sentía que perdería el conocimiento rápidamente, y que podría descansar como nunca antes...

-Párate de ahí, te tengo un trabajo...

No lo dude, sabía que era para fastidiarme.

-No, ahora no quiero. – Le contesté.

-Te di una orden, levántate.

De verdad, no entiendo cuál fue el momento en que dejé de ser su compañero y me volví en su esclavo.

No me moví, de hecho, me acomodé entre mis cobijas, entonces, escuché como se levantaba de la silla, volteé, quería saber cada uno de sus movimientos, es un impredecible y un maldito.

Sus gestos eran furiosos, pero, reveladores de su estado desvelado.

-Vamos, intenta dormir...- Le sugerí.

-No voy a dormir ahí contigo...- Dijo como si se le hubiese ofendido

-Nunca dije que fuese aquí, conmigo.

-¡No lo digas como si fuéramos a hacer algo!

-¡Él qué esta insinuando cosas, eres tú!

-¡Yo no insinúo nada!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes cama, sofá o suelo para dormir y donde creíste ser invitado, es en mi cama!

-¡Yo no creí nada, maldito bastado!

-¡No es mi culpa si ya no te sirve sustituir chocolate por sexo!

¡Ouch! Toqué un tema muy delicado, combine dos palabras muy serias en una sola frase.

-Bien... -Dijo extrañamente tranquilo.- Si crees que de verdad necesito sustituir un placer con otro, te reto a que sustituyas a _mi_ chocolate.

-No digas _pendejadas_.- Solté tratando de digerir la escena.

-Me crees frígido, sustancialmente incómodo y odioso, pues, inténtalo. Te aseguro que no logras ni calentarme.

-No te atrevas...

-Puedo asegurarte que tú tampoco te has divertido mucho, ¿o qué?- se acercó a tocar mi cabello como a un pequeño animal- _lo_ sustituyes con cigarros, cerveza, drogas...

Me abalancé sobre él, intentando darle un puñetazo, pero, su curiosa sonrisa malévola, me detuvo en mi frenético ataque, pero, tengo que aceptarlo, no quería golpearlo, y para aceptar el reto, se necesitaba otra forma de atacar.

-Vamos, te reto, intenta derretirme...-Se burló.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo, crees que sigo siendo ingenuo? ¿Infantil?

-Te la vives en tus videojuegos, ¿qué puedo pensar yo de ello?

-Piensa, entonces, que yo, sí sé divertirme, y tú, gruñón y estúpido muchacho, sólo sabe insultar por envidiar la felicidad que no tienes, ¡el único orgasmo que tendrías sería atrapar al asesino, venciendo a Near, auto-proclamándote rey número uno de tu cagado juego de detectives, que, por supuesto, nunca lo tendrás!

¡Vaya realidad!

Sí, sí le afecto, hizo una mueca, y sus ojos me despreciaban más que nunca.

-El desafío sigue pie.

-¡Pues, acepto!

Aún con su mirada de poco amigos, enroscó sus brazos en mis hombros. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer... ¡Estaba muy nervioso, había esperado éste momento tanto tiempo! Opté por deshacerme de su chamarra, no hubo resistencia, y volvía a sujetarse en mis hombros, besé su mejilla y después abrí más mis labios para dar una ligerísima chupada en el mismo lugar, y luego succionar su piel, estaba fría, a pesar de estar dentro del departamento, hacer rabietas y enfurecerse, no había recuperado el calor que el ambiente le había arrebatado.

Lamí su cuello, sentí temblar su cuello, pero, cuando miraba a su rostro, seguía gélido y enojado, no sabe mentir, pero, sí contener miradas ardientes.

Descubrí su herida de su cabello, rozaba gentilmente la cicatriz con mis yemas, que temblaban y se agitaban, intenté abrir su chaleco-blusa(no sé, sinceramente, nada de ropa), pero, mi excitación y torpeza, le dieron a favor una sonrisilla en la comisura izquierda de su boca, con sus ceñidos guantes deslizó sus dedos sobre el cierre y lo abrió. Me estremecí. Toqué fugazmente su pecho blanco, delicado y suave. Me acerqué a su rostro y besé sus labios, tan húmedos y resbalosos, paulatinamente abría mi boca, esperando su lengua, intenté forzar mi entrada con la lengua, deslizándome sobre sus labios, no sé si se negaba o jugaba, pero, después de diversos intentos, aproveché uno de sus gemidos que prolongado, adentré para tocar sus dientes, y por fin, esa lengua, caliente y mojada, el contacto resbaladizo, era una sensación tan excitante, su boca sabor chocolate, sus rítmicos movimiento intentando tocar algo más allá de nuestra ropa, tan desenfrenado...

Entonces, bajé a su pecho, aprovechando sus ojos cerrados por la excitación, pero, su boca simulando seriedad, recorrí lentamente su pecho con lamidas furtivas, ahí, arqueaba su cuerpo a mi rostro, llegué al cierre de su pantalón, escuchar el metálico sonido me inquietó.

-Sólo conseguiste entusiasmarme.- Se burló.

Sí, claro, tentativa para amedrentarme con su quebrada voz.

Debajo del cierre de su pantalón, había algo que esperaba por mí, y su rostro me lo decía, ojos semicerrados, labios semiabiertos, su cuerpo me lo pedía, torso contorsionándose hacía mí, manos buscando y apretando cobijas, y ahí, entre sus piernas, el mayor trofeo, esperando salir, erecto y bombardeado de sangre...

Después de liberarlo, creo, que en blanco me quedé, no sabía satisfacerlo, lo he hecho con chicas, pero, ¿qué hacer con un chico?, ¿Esperaba inconscientemente que Mello fuese la chica que parece?.

-Creo que haces algo mal.- Me reprendió.

Me empujó con su mano hacía atrás. Su mirada que se asomaba entre mis piernas era terriblemente fogosa, pervertida, con ojos siniestros, emergiendo de entre mis piernas, como el paso sigiloso de un felino, aproximándose a mi rostro, no para besarme, sólo para soplar entre mis labios, en mi barbilla y mi cuello, como una incitación, una marca de su invitación, una prueba de lo que podría suceder. No sólo suspiraba, también reía, imaginaba su cruel sonrisa debajo de mi cuello, evitando roce o contacto, quería encender la mecha en el momento adecuado, en donde explotará nuestra pasión.

Se quitó el guante de su mano derecha sujetando entre sus dientes la punta de su dedo índice, a mí me cedió el privilegio de su mano izquierda.

No sé porque me sorprende ver sus uñas largas y pintadas en negro, pero, como nunca se quita los guantes... y no sólo les usa para evitar darle pistas a quien llegase encontrar una marca digital, no, el mayor secreto de usar guantes, es su ansiedad cuando se mancha las manos: aceite, polvo, lodo, jabón, dulce, salsa, o cualquier cosa que le ensucie las manos inmediatamente talla furtivamente contra sus yemas, tratando de eliminar cualquier inmundicia, la frota contra cualquier papel absorbente, toalla, franela o chamarra que encuentre... Sólo le perdona la profanación a su amado chocolate, porque lame constantemente sus dedos para que ningún gramo de chocolate se haya desperdiciado... ¿Le perdonaría a mis fluidos deshonrar sus manos?.

Sus manos jugaban con mi pecho, no acariciando, sino, lastimando mi piel, enterrando esas depravadas garras en mis costillas, mis piernas se agitaban constantemente, yo, recargando la espalda en la pared, sólo podía echar mi cabeza hacía atrás, como respuesta al estimulo que hacía con su boca y manos en mi cuerpo.

La mejor parte llegó al soltar mi excitación, abrió mi pantalón y con sus manos bastante ágiles, prácticamente me tenía a su merced. Sus intrépidos dedos hacían la mayor parte del trabajo, bajando y subiendo, sujetando con firmeza, cada movimiento era tan perturbador, oscuramente malicioso; cuando más lo disfrutaba, sentí una calidez bastante sugestiva, cuando esta calidez, se volvió húmeda y adquirió movimiento, fue necesario soltar unos gemidos ahogados en la garganta, no tiene caso contenerlos u omitirlos, lo sientes, pero, tan exquisito, que debes desplazar el egocentrismo y orgullo por felicidad y placer.

Buscaba de donde sujetarme, sentía que me tiraban con fuerza, había una agudeza de placer cercana e inevitable, en ese momento, se detuvo.

No recuperaba el aliento y hasta ese momento percibí mis palpitaciones aceleradas, él levantó su rostro y descubrió su sonrojado gesto, del cabello que se pegaba por el sudor; la seña más provocadora: cuando limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Sugestiva seña que olvidé preguntarle el porqué de su interrupción, cuando por presumir de lo que carezco (sobre todo verme estúpido), le dije:

-¡Vaya corrección! No eres primerizo.

-Para llegar alto en la mafia se necesita más que poder y talento.

Sí, mi ignorancia no pudo ser tan obvia, no sólo su inteligencia, violencia y determinación lo habían llevado tan alto con los 'chicos malos', aunque claro, hubo muchas personas, dominantes o sumisas antes que esto, y que yo.

N. A.: porqué el cursor me espera con el filo de su desprecio? ¬¬'

Un incómodo silencio, reflejado por su mirada inquisidora me quitaba la diversión.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí... Dime la verdad, esto acabará bien, ¿No?.

Se recostó sobre una de las almohadas (¡¿Cielos, como alguien tan sádico y enfermo, puede verse tan dulce y enternecedor?!), recostó su rostro y después dijo:

-Ya aprendiste algo, inténtalo...

Otra vez, besar su cuello y girarlo completamente hacia mí, calentarlo otra vez... Podía sentir sus manos empujando hacia abajo, guiándome al éxtasis, sujetándome dulcemente.

Lo había logrado, escuchaba sus gemidos y suspiros escapar de sus labios, moviéndose instintivamente hacia mí, incluso sus piernas estaban fuera de control.

A pesar de mucho placer, necesitaba algo más... Minutos después lo había descubierto, dejé de jugar con mi lengua e intenté tenerlo en mis brazos, entre sus piernas pretendí quedarme, rodeando mi cintura con sus muslos, pero, antes de cualquier cosa, me sujetó en el cuello...

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó tranquilamente (mientras tranquilamente me asfixiaba).

-Ahg...

Me soltó, esperaba que mi circulación regresara a la normalidad.

-Intentaba... argh... hacerlo... un poco más...

-¿Egoísta?

-¡No! Interesante.

-Nada interesante, hasta no haber terminado.

-Pero, seguramente a ti te agradará.

-Como mi pie en tu trasero.

-¡Alguien tiene que ceder!

_Strike Three__! _Veamos, ¿Qué será menos doloroso, una golpiza o someterme?

-Él que tiene que ceder, eres tú.

Intentó ponerse sobre mis caderas, pero, estaba convencido de que yo debía ser quien mandaba... Fue así como comenzó una batalla por la dominación.

-Podría ser yo el _uke_, -dijo- pero, haciendo lo que yo digo.

Encendió mi rostro, pero, yo insistía en hacer, no obedecer.

-Tú me retaste, no dejaré que juegues conmigo...

La discusión se volvió resistencia, sus manos estaban sujetando mis muñecas, yo trataba de empujar, aprovechando que no estaba totalmente inmovilizado, y en algún momento sostener sus brazos, entre la riña y el placer, no nos importó dejar a un lado el gratificante avance y contacto con nuestra estúpida pelea por el poder (o simulábamos para adquirir más satisfacción; _You know, like a depravity..._)

El forcejeo se convirtió en movimientos sin congruencia, e inmediatamente volvíamos a donde nos habíamos quedado, y sin notarlo, mis manos sujetaban, ahora, sus muñecas; sobre mis caderas, encima de mi miembro, retorciéndose, moviéndose, diría, casi sin control, o coreográfico faje; veía extasiado su imagen, como un masoquista sujeto por grilletes y suplicando por más, tan dulcemente perfecto o perfectamente dulce...

Lo sentí, nos acercábamos, sugería su rostro ansioso, su inevitable final, tan lento, sugestivo y pornográfico, escuchaba notas que nunca creí recordar, conjunción limitada de roce, contacto pleno, relación ficticia, se arqueaba más, y su ritmo incrementaba...

Por mi parte, cada movimiento era más sádico, tenía una escala de máxima presión, pero, en su pausada danzada, perdía un poco de emoción, pero, regresaba dolorosamente cada vez más fuerte.

Lo escuché, su grito ahogado y revelador, lo percibí en mi pecho, goteando cálidamente, lo vi, encorvándose y temblando, tratando de mantenerse en esa posición con sus brazos que flaqueaban por los impulsos y el placer. Lo logré, expulsando todo lo que él deseaba, encorvándome hacia su pecho, mis manos no apretaban sus brazos pero unimos nuestras manos y después lo jale a mi pecho, lo deseaba abrazar, como si no quisiera desaprovechar toda la satisfacción, antes de perder el conocimiento...

-¿Lo logré? –Le pregunté cínicamente.

-Después veremos...

Se sentó nuevamente, era una imagen santificada, su inmoral cara, lamiendo sus sucios dedos, oscurecido retrato, con un brillante fondo iluminado... Sólo caí, como inconsciente, mirando hacía arriba, la ventana me ofrecía un despliegue de hermosos colores fríos y aterciopelados, el limpio amanecer.

Desperté a las 10 de la mañana, el sol pasaba las persianas tan artificialmente, que me asqueé, quería unas románticas cortinas de tela, como en mi infancia...

Miré a mi lado, dormido, tranquilamente, sobre la almohada, tal dulce y maligno, tan indefenso y temible, su cabello rubio brillaba como hilos dorados, suaves y lacios, me sorprendió su movimiento, intentaba alcanzar una almohada para abrazar y estrujar, pero, tomó mi brazo encajándome las uñas y jalándome hasta su cuerpo, se recostó sobre mi pecho, no podía moverme, me quedé atrapado, como un tonto insecto en la telaraña...

Me resigné sonriendo, y escuché:

-Toca mi cabeza.

No entendía la orden, intenté acariciarla, pero, él la sujetó y movió encima de su cabello, como adular a un animal.

-Estúpido _chocolate blanco._

Sí, me resigné sonriendo, durmiendo otras horas, hasta que él descansara.

Ahí esta, primer capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, a mí sí, porque, planeo muchos cuentos, pero, me salen mejor improvisados...

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, narrado en primera persona por Mello, Muahahaha! Los sucios pensamientos detrás de su enferma mente muahahaha!! Bueno... ya. ¬¬' Nos vemos.


	2. Un chocolate pervertido

Sí no hubiese muerto L, yo sería el mejor detective, resolviendo los casos más complicados, y bajo mis ordenes todos los departamentos de policía e investigación... O talvez sería forense, de verdad, que amaría mi trabajo...

Y fue que de niño, sólo había alguien que me inspiraba a ser como soy, un inteligente joven con fuertes convicciones por la justicia.

Yo, influido por mis libros favoritos, las novelas policíacas, tan emocionantes, misteriosas, autenticas... En ocasiones, no encontraba la respuesta por días y me frustraba, pero, siempre tenía mis teorías, que siempre, siempre eran las correctas...

Pero, _él_, el maldito asesino... Se sintió intimidado el muy bastardo, es bastante astuto, pero, asustado por tener alguien de mayor nivel

Planeo despedazarlo, humillarlo, y demostrar que hay alguien a su lado... ¿Será, acaso, lo que me sucede con Near?. Mucho mejor que _él_... ¿Hablo del asesino o de Near?...

Demasiadas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, inclusive, los sueños que tengo todas las noches, que me alteran y perjudican mi manera de actuar, algunos son sueños malos y otras pesadillas hermosas...

Siempre los he tenido, desde que tengo memoria...

Los sueños malos, son eso, sueños, pero, incómodos, no me dejan dormir... Seguro Near descansa sin preocupaciones... Las pesadillas hermosas comenzaron la mañana en que el _chocolate blanco_ me retó.. Bien, lo admito, yo lo reté pero, él aceptó...

Pesadillas, sueños terribles, pero, con mensajes de carga erótica y sexual, tan necesarias como su contenido de violencia e incoherencia...

Les comentaré algunos que me intrigan y fascinan, como si fuesen deseos realmente profundos y oscuros...

Vi películas que en un principio me asustaban, ahora, sólo traen buenos recuerdos... _Cadillac Negro, La noche de los muertos vivientes, Asesinos por naturaleza..._ Violentas, perturbadoras, amaba esa situación, porque, en algún momento también deseé tomar un auto viejo, armas, y unos lentes de mica color rojo, y una mochila saturada de chocolate, una fantasía sin sentido, pero, como la de cualquier adolescente: aventura, límites, emoción, la delgada línea que divide la vida de la muerte, chocolate... Je, je... Amo esa palabra.

Sinceramente, no trato el término "trabajo en equipo", lo repudio, me hace regurgitar...

Nunca aceptaré trabajar con Near, sólo devuelvo favores.

Mi orgullo es gigante, puedo pensar como opción inteligente unir fuerzas, pero, mi ego es más importante.

Matt... Él vino a mí... Ofreció ayuda, información, compañía, chocolates... Acepté los chocolates, por eso, lo dejé pasar al departamento o "centro de operaciones clandestinas contra el hijo de..."

Ahora no sólo es mi _mano derecha_, hasta esa mañana se volvió mi nueva adicción, entretenimiento, la prueba de que sigo vivo...

Bueno, ahora sí, comenzaré a relatar lo que soñé... (Me desvió mucho del tema, ¿lo habrán notado?)

+ N. A.: Eso se llama "evadirlo"... ¬¬ +

Combinando mi anhelo de extrema vida violenta con compañero sexual nos da el resultado de una rara alucinación: penetrado, casi, violado por un tercero, pero, enfrente de mí, Matt, complaciendo todo lo que le ordeno, tan sumiso y calmado, besando y acariciando con tanta seguridad, que me sorprende que sea tan obediente. Le comenta algo a la persona que esta detrás de mí, ¿Quieres ver algo interesante?, no veo ni escucho respuesta, pero, por la sonrisa de Matt, me revelaría la siguiente acción... Mello, ¿quieres chocolate?, sus labios chocan con mis ojos, yo asiento. Saca un envase de chocolate líquido, lo abre e invita al desconocido, ¡Mira esto!, coloca un poco del jarabe en sus labios, yo beso esa sustancia sin preguntar, quiero probar solamente el dulce, prosigue el juego, tira un poco de la golosina en su pecho, yo reacciono tan impulsivamente como la vez anterior, deseoso de chocolate... Tira en sus manos, su abdomen, su miembro, sobre mi hombro y un poco sobre el pecho del, aún desconocido... Yo seguía lamiendo con lascivo gusto, como animal carnívoro sobre sangre, hambriento y drogado por tan lujoso placer...

¿No es genial?, preguntaba Matt al ignoto, percibí movimientos de optimismo. Al lamer (casi succionar) su sexo, siento su mano en mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla lastimada, desliza su mano hasta la mía, ambos sentimos algo rígido, frío, tan conocido por mis yemas, metálico poder: un revólver. No sé porque sonreímos, pero, pretendo creer lo que planeamos, lo que hacemos...

Gracias, pero, ya no te necesitamos. El explosivo sonido me impacta, pero, no puedo dejar de sentir tanto placer, que puedo desplomarme en el pecho de Matt, sediento de más chocolate, más sexo y más sangre...

Recuerdo esa imagen, no puedo evitar temblar, un miedo razonable de volverme como el asesino... ¿Me ayudaría para comprender como opera el homicida?

¡Da igual! Ya me gusto recordar el sueño...

¿Me pregunto que diría Matt si le cuento de ésta fantasía?

Me recuesto en el sillón, es suave, me relajo, esta oscuro, y el viento es fresco, violento y atormentador... Coloco las piernas sobre la mesa, me relajo, porque no hay que observar, sólo esperar la señal de Matt, pero, por el momento, me invado de deleite al recordar, se seca el sudor con el cual empapé mi ropa y descanso... Sigo presionado, buscando al maldito asesino, pero, no logro explicar porque me siento tan bien...

¿Será mi nuevo pasatiempo?

La puerta se abre, la luz amarilla y fastidiosa del ambiente, una silueta negra, delgada...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Regresaron al hotel, nada nuevo, ni una llamada interesante, las palabras eran las mismas de siempre... Aburrido.

-Entra.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones, respira hondo y toma su aparato portátil de ocio.

-¿Puedo encender la luz? –Me pregunta.

-No.

Otro cómodo silencio, el maldito calor se ahuyentaba con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, a veces, la escena del cielo violeta y nublado es tan misteriosa y hermosa, tan lejana del ambiente asquerosamente urbano, necio y tecnológico...

Dejen les admito, odio la tecnología, máquinas que absorben todo tu ser, sólo las utilizo para lo que sirven, sin la necesidad de explicarme cómo rayos funcionan o se arman, instarlas y modificarlas es otro punto que se lo encargo a Matt o lo hago yo para componentes automatizados en una bomba...

Ese no es el objetivo.

-¿Todavía hay cervezas? –Me pregunta.

-No lo sé.-Resoplo molesto.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podría pedir algo, comprar o preparar si así lo deseas...

-No. Haz lo que quieras, no me molestes...

-¿Quieres que encienda los monitores?

Me imagino que lo hace en plan de amenaza.

-No.

Sigue su estúpido juego, hace pausa para encender un cigarro. Creo que no hay nada más molesto que el humo del tabaco, hago gestos, de asco y repulsión, me estoy hartando.

-Vete a fumar a otro lado. –Dije, evitando el tono furioso.

-¡Oye, no me dejas hacer nada! ¿Pues qué te sucede? No hay ni una jodida manera de complacerte...

Escucho, creo que tengo una enfermiza neurosis instantánea de enfurecer a los demás... No me sirve de nada exasperar a mi compañero, pero, de manera entusiasta lo hice, como un deseo de verlo enojado.

Sigo escuchando, son maldiciones y blasfemias en mi contra, creo que me hacen feliz, de la manera más enferma y depravada.

-¡No sé cómo es que sigo trabajando para ti!

Larga pausa para disfrutar su enfado.

-¿Por qué me deseas?

-No estoy jugando, Mello. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?...

-Procura adaptarte, el mundo es cruel.

Se levanta de su asiento, esta bastante fastidiado, pero, no lo puedo evitar, creo que lo hago para sentirme mejor, siempre me duele la cabeza, siempre estoy enojado... Talvez lo hago para hacer sentir lo mismo a los demás...

-¿Cruel? ¿Quieres ver qué es cruel?

-¿Me darás un sermón sobre la vida cruel de la gente pobre, marginada e incomprendida? ¿De las guerras y conflictos fuera? ¿No se supone, estamos resolviendo eso?

-No te burles. Nunca cambiaré tu jodida forma de ser, ni me salvaré de tus ironías, pero, madura. De verdad, no sé que te ocurre.

Me hago el indiferente, como "al que le habla la virgen"...

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

La poca luz revela su frustración y furia. Desearía que fuese más violento, de carácter fuerte, alguien con quien pelear, con quien competir, pero, sólo es un adolescente sin nada que hacer...

-Débil.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Se enfada aún más.

-Débil, tonto y pequeño.

Me lo estoy buscando, lo estoy provocando, pero... ¿Para qué?

Se lanza contra mí, me sujeta de mi ropa, y me lanza al piso, de verdad, me dolió el golpe, pero, era grandioso sentir su ira, fuera de sus cabales, listo para golpear y humillar...

-¡Bastardo! ¡Debería golpearte!

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Pregunté bastante tranquilo.

Me tiene listo para aniquilarme, y sólo me mira, con su ojos desorbitados...

-Mejor, ve a vigil...

-¡Porque me gustas! –Interrumpe.

-Vaya respuesta más tonta.

Quisiera dejarlo aquí llorando, derrotado, frágil, como un tonto perdedor.

-No es tonta. –Dice con voz quebrada- Es la verdad.

-Ajá. –Me burlo.

¿Qué estoy buscando?

-Me siento bien haciendo esto...

-¡Pues, yo no! ¡Ahora, quítate antes de que te arrepientas!

-¡No!

Se sube encima de mis caderas, me inmoviliza con su rodillas y sus manos sujetan mis brazos, pude zafarme de su agarre, pero, mi curiosidad vencía sobre mi enojo.

-¿Y bien, que harás? Deja te recuerdo que debemos vigilar...

-Las cámaras siguen grabando.

En serio, cuando dice esa frase, me siento irremediablemente excitado, porque, es la llave para jugar, pero, también imagino que es como una sucia perversión, él coloca todas las cámaras, y cuando dice eso, siento que lo expresa porque hay aparatos en la sala, que graban todo lo que hacemos, para que él las vuelva a ver mientras se masturba.

Cómo desearía que eso fuese verdad.

Me está quitando toda la ropa, no sé que intentará hacer, pero, toda esta furia sexual me recuerda un sueño que tuve ayer...

Era muy tarde, no sé la hora exacta, talvez medianoche, pero, estaba acostado en el suelo, razonando las pistas para hallar al asesino, la luz amarilla de la sala me provoca un dolor de cabeza. Me levanto para tomar un poco de agua, en ese momento suena el timbre de mi teléfono celular, me cuesta hallarlo entre tantos papeles regados en la mesa...

-¿Sí?

-_Mello, procura no defenderte o estarás muerto._ –Me dice una voz distorsionada.

Escucho un peculiar sonido de 'clic', cuando se carga una pistola, volteo tranquilamente, veo un sujeto de mi estatura, usando una máscara antigases, cubriendo su rostro, veo sus ojos pero no lo reconozco, me apunta con el arma.

-¿Qué deseas? –Pregunto al sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

-_Tu invitado sólo ha venido a divertirse, coopera, no saldrás lastimado, a excepción de tu orgullo._

-Explícate.

-_Yo le daré indicaciones al chico que esta ahí, yo daré las tuyas por teléfono, no se te ocurra colgar o defenderte, te tengo vigilado y apuntando con un rifle. No te pedimos nada, solo un poco de tu tiempo._

-¿Qué quieres?

La confusión nunca me había dejado tan asustado.

-_Date la vuelta._

Aún confuso, doy media vuelta.

-_Arrodíllate._

No tuve otra opción.

-¿Y ahora?

-_Quítate la ropa._

-¿¡Qué!?

-_¡Hazlo!_

Me quite la blusa, me quite el cinturón y desabroche mi pantalón, me negaba a quitármelos.

-_Te niegas, bueno, puedes quedártelos..._

-Aún no sé que quieres...

-_Ahora lo sabrás. Apoya tu brazo libre en el suelo._

¿Cómo puedo describir la posición en la que estaba?, apoyado solamente en tres puntos porque sostenía el celular a un lado de mi oreja. Seguro me veía débil, sumiso y violable...

-_Ahora, tu invitado se volverá tu violador..._

El sujeto que seguía detrás de mí, se me acercó, me bajo mis pantalones y me inmovilizó fuertemente de mis caderas, aproximándolas a las suyas, escuche el sonido metálico de un cierre, y fue cuando intentó imponer la entrada de su miembro en mí, pero era muy estrecho para él, nula lubricación, demasiado apresurado, diría yo...

-_Ayúdale, por favor, moja sus dedos..._

El 'violador' me acercó su mano descubierta, dedos delgados y piel blanca, bastante orgulloso me negué, pero, forzó la entrada en mis labios, fue así como chupé sus dedos, tanto tiempo nos entretuvimos que escurría saliva de mi mentón.

Sacó sus dedos de mi boca y los metió por detrás, esa presión fue fuerte, pero, sugestiva, jugaba haciendo movimientos desconocidos a mi percepción, pero, a cada uno me agitaba y hacía jadear...

Ya lubricada y estimulada, aprovecho para entrar.

Doloroso, así puedo decirlo, entró, satisfactoriamente, pero, destrozando dentro de mí, cada movimiento era patéticamente delicioso, pero, atormentador, si se lubricara más...

Intentaba tocarme, pero, yo resistía y lanzaba su mano lejos de mí.

-_Mello, no te resistas, mejor anímalo..._

-¡Ni.. loco!

-_Mello, no quiero repetirlo, hazlo..._

Su presión y gozo no me dejaban articular ninguna maldita palabra.

-¿Q-qué le digo?

-_Ya sabes, un 'más fuerte' o una palabra de tu florida jerga sexual..._

-Maldito bastardo, no tengo nada así...

-_Claro que sí, querido Mello, cuando fantaseas... Creo que te fascina tu lengua natal, tan vulgar y concisa, cuando duermes en el sillón y sueñas, y empiezas a gritar como puta adolescente, '__Fuck__ me, __harder__!'_

No sé que fue lo que sentí exactamente, era una dura y tétrica combinación de excitación, asco, sorpresa y miedo, me vigilaban, me observaban, me conocían...

-_Mello, no te resistas, hazlo por mí, dilo..._

Espero que lo que resbalaba por mis mejillas fuera sudor y no lágrimas.

-Fuck me... harder.

Entonces, sentí fuertes embestidas que me hacían perder la conciencia y el control de mis piernas, me fallaban los brazos, casi tiro el celular, no puedo negarlo, creo que lo decía con sinceridad...

-Harder... Faster... You, fuckin' bastard! More!

Lo sentía, placer puramente vicioso y depravado, tan natural como mi actitud.

-_Bien hecho, Mello._

-Algún día... me las pagaras.

-_Talvez, pero, ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente etapa?_

-No, quiero algo.

-_¿Qué es?_

-¿Puedo besar a mi violador?

Incluso mi atacante se detenía, hubo un gran silencio...

-¿Bueno? ¿Sigues ahí?

-_Sí, Mello, puedes besarlo._

Se retiró la macara, se acercó a mi hombro, volteé mi rostro para lograr alcanzar sus labios y jugar indecentemente con las lenguas, veo parte de su rostro, que me es muy familiar.

Al salir de mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar gritar.

-_Ahora recuéstate en el suelo, se cubrirá con su chamarra y te hará muchas cosas, confiaras en tus sentidos para decirme que esta haciendo, pon atención y procura no decirme nada mal..._

Quería ver su rostro, pero, rápidamente se cubrió, toco mis muslos y empezó a masajearlos...

-Oh, rayos, esta... esta tocándome.

-_¿Qué esta tocando?_

-Mis piernas.

_-¿Te gusta?_

No quería contestar.

_-¿Te gusta, Mello?_

-Sí, sí me gusta.

-_Me lo suponía. ¿Qué más hace?_

-¡Ah! Me esta lamiendo el muslo interno.

-_Interesante._

-Ahora me esta tocando...

-_¿Dónde?_

-Ahí... justo entre mis piernas.

_-¿Quieres sugerir algo?_

-Suck...

-_Claro que lo hará, sólo dale tiempo..._

El desgraciado me tocaba con su indecorosas manos, humedecía mi miembro y chupaba profundamente toda la zona, todo estaba tan mojado...

-Aghn...

_-¿Qué te esta haciendo?_

-Me la esta chupando...

_-Suenas tan sucio, querido Mello._

-N-nn...

-_Gimes tan lindo._

-Maldito... ah, pervertido.

Mi 'violador' lamía, no, succionaba todo, como si quisiere sorber todo mi placer, sacar todo mi-

_-... jugo..._

-¿Ah, decías algo?

-_No te distraigas, Mello. Mejor, cuéntame que más te esta haciendo._

-Es bastante extraño...

_-Bizarro._

No quería demostrar que estaba a punto de venirme, pero, el hombre que me hacía un 'trabajo oral', de verdad, sabía utilizar su lengua, de manera eficaz y provocativa.

Me arqueaba, estremeciéndome de delicia... Trababa de sujetarme de soportes ficticios que se desvanecían al toque, sin sábanas ni almohadas, lejos del cómodo sofá, en el frío piso, duro, tan duro y brusco era el sexo, como una fuerte convicción de violencia de nuestra deshonesta y escandalosa vida... Sólo desearía no estar tras el asesino, y ser uno.

-_Dime, ¿te gusta?..._

-Estoy listo para morir.

-_No, lindura, esa no es nuestra meta, pero, me alegra saber eso... _

-Lo educaste bien...

Acaricio su cabeza como a un tierno animal.

-_Gracias, es un buen perro, pero, él quiere darte un presente..._

-¿De qué es?

-_Mira tú mismo..._

Descubría despacio su rostro, la chamarra resbalaba lentamente de su cabellera castaña...

_-¿No es hermoso amaestrar un animal de esa estirpe?_

-¿Matt?

-_Único en su clase._

Matt, todo este tiempo mi 'violador' era Matt.

-_Espero que no se maleducado, ¿ya te dio el presente?_

Matt... ¿por qué se ve tan dulce con esa tierna cara de sumiso? ¿Por qué es tan pornográfico verlo extendiendo sus brazos ofreciéndome una barra de chocolate?

-¿Quién eres?

_-Tómalo como un_ presente, _adelantando tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que siempre quisiste tener una mascota..._

-¡¿Quién eres?!

_-Bye._

No me había dado cuenta en él momento que había entrado en mí, solo sentí como empujaba todo su cuerpo sobre él mío, otro agudo dolor en mi trasero, ¿qué importa cuando puedes maldecir?

-Fuckin' bastard!

Ese dolor era tan satisfactorio, atacaba dentro, golpeando lugares insospechadamente gratificantes, hacían violentos embates de placer que removían mis intestinos y tocaban sitios tan extraños que me agitaban sin control...

Con una simple penetración no se logra el orgasmo.

Acariciaba mi miembro, sacudiéndolo hacía fuera, era tan caliente...

-Gimes tan lindo...

Ese comentario me encendió, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el alentador movimiento de sus dedos, que me hacían gotear, su pulgar era un sorprendente e indecente jugador que manipulaba mis groseros quejidos.

-Fuck me...

-No pensé que te gustaría...

-Please, don't stop...

-Sigue hablando, Mello, eso me encanta.

Y a mí. Es tan grotesco escucharme hablar de esa manera, pero, si logra intensificar cada descarga orgásmica, estaré agradecido.

-Ahg! Shut up peckerhead, and move your fuckin' ass!!  
Nunca creí que la parte más martirizante sería al acabar esta frase, sus agresiones se volvieron más bestiales y su movimiento de la mano tan rápido que colapsé de satisfacción en mi propio cansancio...

Casi desfallecido, me recosté en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento, casi duermo de cansancio. No abrí los ojos, en momentos no respiraba, aguantaba para comprobar que había entrado aire a mis pulmones...  
-Mello, ¿Estas bien?

No respondí a ese llamado.

-¿Mello?  
Giré mi rostro para verle un momento, le invité a acercarse un poco a mi rostro, algo asustado y preocupado, bajó su cara para, supuestamente, escucharme...

Un grandioso golpe esperaba en su mejilla, agité mi puño por el dolor del impacto, pero, sólo me importa el daño que le formulé...

-Ahora sí, me siento bien...

Limpia la sangre que escurre de su boca, se cae de espaldas para intentar soportar el dolor...

-Maldito desgraciado...

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡No se compara con lo que me hiciste!

Intente recuperar mi ropa, pero, me sorprendí al escuchar su risa.

-Dime que te gustó, dime que me adoras.

Espero haber lanzado mi gesto más agresivo.

-Púdrete.

No sé de donde saca tantas fuerzas y ánimos para joderme, se levanta rápidamente y me besa (¡jodido bastardo!), pero, tengo que admitir mis sádicas perversiones, amé besar esa boca llena de sangre.

-Estúpido _chocolate blanco_.

-Dime que te gustó. –Rogó.

-Jamás.

-Vamos... –Insistió mientras se acercaba.

-¡No! ¡Quítate, Imbècil!

-¿Por qué siempre me insultas? –Chilló nuevamente.

-Te lo mereces, me gusta y porque sí, ahora, quítate.  
Mis piernas tambalearon al intentar levantarme, pero, ¿qué importa?, él siempre se arrastrará a mí, queriendo ser lastimado, intentando cogerme y rogando por más.

-I wanna cum again...

Ahí esta el segundo… ¡Madre mía, qué salvaje me vi! Espero que les haya gustado, sino, igual quéjense, para algo esta esa cajita mágica llamada _review_...

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye! Ô' (exhausta).


	3. De chocolate

Ante todo, gracias por sus reviews y mensajes que me han dado, la neta no sé la manera de ejecutar de fanfiction, apenas y sé como subir un Cáp.

Bueno, talvez ya no sean tan insanos, pero del cuarto cap sólo puedo adelantarles algo: violación.

Grax, muchas gracias.

ah, sí! perdonen si los confundí, pero, imaginen, Mello es tan extraño que mientras lo atacan esta pensando en otras cosas!!

A mi gente, la quiero mucho….

Ahora sí, tercer capitulo….

_Dentro de la oscura sala, las persianas evitan que el calor incremente, pero, aún así es necesario quitarse algunas prendas..._

_-Me daré una ducha, no soporto este maldito calor. Dice Matt. _

_-No tardes._

_Mello suda debajo de los guantes, se los quita, pero cuando toma su barra de chocolate, se derrite en sus manos, odia eso, porque su grado de ansiedad aumenta, no tolera tener las manos sucias, son sus complejos obsesivos y compulsivos, sin embargo, es chocolate, pero, no tolera esa sensación. Deja la barra en la mesa junto a las computadoras y lleva al mini refrigerador las otras tablillas de chocolate, cuando lo abre, ve horrorizado la caja blanca atascada de cervezas, mete sus dulces y cierra la puertita gesticulando asco ante las bebidas._

_Regresa para revisar las cámaras y grabaciones, claro, no pudo perderse algo, ya están sospechando que los vigilan, pero, lo que le sorprende es la actuación tan natural y aburrida de Misa, "¡Es buena actriz!", Admite Mello. Incluso bajo el estrés de estar encerrados tanto tiempo en el hotel._

_¿Cómo puede tener tanta sutileza al actuar bajo semejante calor?, ¿Será su mini-traje?_

_-¡Ya terminé!_

_La frescura del cuerpo de Matt abofetea el rostro de Mello, un aroma llega a su nariz, tan delicadamente como el chocolate cuando rompe la envoltura, su mirada se distrae fácilmente para llegar a la de Matt. No tenía su camisa rallada, sólo su chaleco._

_-¿Qué? _

_-N-nada. Responde torpemente Mello._

_-¿Te darás un baño?_

_-Si estás en guardia._

_-¡Claro!_

_Mello se levanta de su asiento, pasa cerca de su compañero, el pecho se llena de un sutil perfume, drogarse con el aroma que proviene del pecho descubierto y semihúmedo del chico._

_-¿Sucede algo?. Pregunta ingenuo Matt._

_-N-nada, nada. _

_Su rostro se acerca ligeramente al de Matt, e inhala con el aroma que percibe._

_-¿Las cámaras siguen grabando?. Pregunta sofocado Mello._

_-Sí..._

_-Perfecto... _

_Le recuesta, empujando débilmente hacia el sofá, besando suavemente como tocaría a un chocolate, acariciando con sus labios para que se derrita, quitarle el chaleco, como deshacerse de la envoltura. Miraba fijamente a los ojos de Matt, que estaban más abiertos. Toma el chocolate que seguía en la mesa junto a las computadoras, ofrece, entonces, un poco de su golosina. Matt, dudoso, muerde una pieza, que inmediatamente es arrebatado de sus labios, con un ardiente beso de Mello. Mello sostiene entre sus dedos el chocolate restante, pero, se derrite, Matt le retira la parte que aún sigue sólida, Mello chupa lentamente sus dedos embarrados, el otro, observa extasiado la escena, distraído, no se da cuenta que escurre el chocolate entre sus dedos, el rubio se encarga de limpiarle su mano, con los sensuales movimientos de su lengua._

_Matt acerca su boca a los labios encendidos de Mello, presionan fuertemente, abren sus bocas para jugar con las resbaladizas lenguas, que sepultan el sabor olvidado del chocolate, apenas respiran de la agitación. Mello besa y chupa lascivamente un cuello tembloroso y fluido de sangre muy caliente. Los brazos de Matt rodean a su feroz atacante, buscan debajo de la ajustada prenda algún sendero frágil de la espalda que se arquea débilmente, buscando un trozo de piel para disfrutar y estrujar. Mello, traza un delicado camino con sus dedos sobre el pecho de su víctima, ese camino es recorrido nuevamente, pero, por sus labios impacientes y la punta de su lengua, ante tal sensación, el cuerpo de Matt se retuerce pausadamente; la mano izquierda de Matt sujeta ligeramente la cabellera rubia y su mano derecha busca otro camino, en la espalda, pero bajando gradualmente como avanza Mello..._

_Un gemido suelta la boca de Mello, dedos inquietos toman sus nalgas, hurgan y violan. Entre los dos, quitan el chaleco de Mello y abren sus pantalones. Casi inconscientes y narcotizados de placer, frotan sus cuerpos, pecho contra pecho, labios contra labios, sienten la presión debajo, un sofocante estrangulamiento de su libertad carnal, Matt, es el primero en liberarse y estimular con dureza, Mello, baja hasta las caderas de su compañero, y le sostiene fuertemente el miembro, masajea arriba y abajo, suavemente, pronto moja con su lengua la punta mientras se divierte sintiendo el sufrir de Matt. El salvajismo y sadismo se personifican en el rubio, mordiendo y chupando a Matt, no le interesa si le lastima o le estimula, sólo quiere satisfacer sus deseos de maltratar y excitar..._

_Matt se retuerce violentamente, lanza aullidos tan placenteros que provocan con sólo escucharlos. Las pulsaciones las siente Mello en su lengua, presiente el final, cercano e inevitable, lo siente cuando un temblor y convulsión extrema y pasajera... Mello se deja ensuciar, su clímax llega mentalmente al escuchar el grito ahogado de su compañero._

_Mello toca superficialmente el semen vertido en su rostro, lo observa deslizarse entre sus dedos, extasiado, sigue admirando la blanquecina gota que revienta en sus yemas, su curiosidad vence, llevándosela a los labios y lamiendo sus dedos, como un delicioso chocolate derretido en su mano._

_-Me... derrito._

_Matt cubría su rostro con sus brazos, pero, no dejaba de sonreír, Mello se desploma en su pecho. _

_-¿Qué... fue... eso?. Dificultado por la respiración, preguntó Matt._

_-No lo sé..._

_-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!? ¡Delicioso! _

_-Me daré una ducha. Decidió._

_-¿Mello?_

_-Estoy agotado. _

_E inclinándose, sus piernas que temblaban le llevaron casi encorvado al baño. _

_-Yo vigilaré..._

Pasaron dos días desde ese suceso, siento extrañas sensaciones en mi estomago, Mello apenas me dirige la palabra, no voltea a verme, debería aceptar que fue su culpa, él me provocó, fue su reacción animal, yo sólo me deje llevar...

Esta mañana salí por comida, cigarros y piezas faltantes del botiquín, ya no me golpea... tan duro, pero, sigo con necesidad de vendas y gasas. Antes de subir a la motocicleta observo a una pareja de jóvenes, divertidos, comiendo chocolates que se ofrecían mutuamente, yo quise decir ¡Qué asco!, pero, la realidad fue tan degradante como el acto que le continuó a mi suspiro.

Esos muchachos habían salido de una tienda, así que dejé mis cosas y entré al establecimiento.

Llegué al departamento, estaba más fresco, porque Mello abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar el aire y que limpiara el escabroso ambiente. También había limpiado un poco, ya había mencionado que le desagrada por completo la inmundicia, y cuando se siente _sucio_, se baña, limpia todos los platos que no quise limpiar, limpia los cuartos, los muebles, las computadoras, ordena todos los papeles, limpia sus dientes más de lo necesario, tira todo lo que no le sirva y abre las ventanas, y es que tampoco, puedes vivir en un lugar asqueroso, mucho menos en épocas de calor.

-Ya llegué.

-Aja.

Sigue evadiendo mi presencia, sólo respondiendo a mis palabras, observando la computadora, antes de que se colocara los audífonos le llame la atención.

-¿Quieres comer?

Por fin logré que voltease, durante segundos se quedo mirándome, con una expresión indescifrable.

-No... gracias.

Y otra vez trató de concentrarse en las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla.

-Te... ¡te traje chocolates!

Hubiesen visto con la rapidez que giró, y abandonó los audífonos.

-¿Chocolates? –Preguntó, bastante interesado.

-Sí, de los que vienen en una caja, surtidos. –Contesté con una gran sonrisa.

Me acerqué lentamente, él también, toda mi perversión se demostró en mis ojos, en él se apreció una mirada extraña, sutilmente entrecerrada, iluminándose una tímida, pero, maliciosa sonrisa. Intenté acercarme a su rostro y besarlo, pero, el desvía por completo su cuerpo y toma la caja, yo sigo hacia delante y caigo al suelo, desde ese punto, miró hacia arriba, veo a Mello, dándome la espalda y comiendo divertido sus dulces.

-¡No, Mello! ¡Son para jugar!

Me levanté, y le quité la caja.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Su mirada asesina me advierte: "Regresa esos chocolates, antes de que te arrepientas".

-Tú quieres chocolates, yo quiero algo a cambio, es justo, tómalo como un juego.

-Dame esos chocolates. –Escuché como último aviso.

Lo lancé hacia el sofá, enfadado intentó levantarse y soltarme el puñetazo, yo lo desvié y sostuve la articulación debajo de su codo, le obligué a voltearse.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, no creas que te salvarás!

Otro forcejeo, casi se libera, pero, no nos damos cuenta que resbalamos del asiento, y caemos al piso.

Respirando agitados, yo encima de él, sosteniendo su antebrazo.

Abrí un poco el cierre de su chaleco, vi muy agradecido su pecho que se mueve con más rapidez, le embriagan estas situaciones violentas y dominantes, jadea fuerte, porque pierde el aliento.

Saqué uno de los chocolates de la caja, era muy pequeño, de forma rectangular, se lo coloqué en los labios, lo muerde, sólo un pedazo diminuto, y me regala un gemido por cada mordisco que le da, ¡oh, cielos!, es tan sexy, acostado con su blusa semiabierta, el calor crece, y yo, arriba, disimulando mi erección.

A cada lamida, un gemido más fuerte, retorciéndose, tan hermosísimo y manejable...

-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?

-Mmm... M-no…

Patéticamente candente, al escucharlo, intentando decir palabras y no jadeos...

-¿Por qué no?

-Quiero que me excites, sin tocar mi cuerpo.

La petición más extraña y atrevida, pero, temiendo a no cumplirla.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Como quieras, la única condición, es que no me toques...

-Pero...

-Si lo logras, te permitiré lo que quieras...

¡Ahí está! Otro reto.

-Lo que quieras. –Repitió.

-¿Te podré amarrar y _cojerte_ por detrás?

-¿Qué parte de "lo que sea" no entendiste?

Preferí seguir con los dulces, hasta ese momento fueron útiles. Saqué otro chocolate, le acerqué un ovalo con líneas negras y delgadas, apenas toqué sus labios, sacó su lengua, pretendiendo comerlo, lo alejé de su boca, la expresión que hizo fue grandiosa: frustración, sexualidad...

-Mello, chúpalo...

Abrió su boca, humedeció el dulce, incluyendo mis dedos, derretía con su lengua, gemía, cada vez más fuerte...

Casi había desaparecido el chocolate, y chupé mis dedos sucios y embarrados, ahí contenía su saliva...

-Mello, ¿por qué gimes tanto?

No hubo respuesta... estaba ocupado, concentrándose, no sé si olvidando que estaba caliente o intentado excitarse...

-Me imagino que te gustaría más chocolate...

Su mirada sensual me lo dijo todo.

Tomé otro y lo deje en su pecho. Su fascinación sólo se enfocaba en el chocolate.

Tomé con los dientes el pequeño objeto y lo sostuve sobre su cabeza, hizo una curiosa cara y ladeó su cabeza, como suele hacerlo cuando tiene dudas.

Después de unos segundos, se acercó a mi boca y lamió el dulce, entre mis dientes, después introdujo su lengua y mordía pequeñas piezas, y lo comía, pero, dentro de mi boca, era como un beso, pero, no lo era (_I hope that you understand__..._).

Jugaba por dentro deshaciendo el dulce con su saliva y con la mía, que escurría por sostenerlo tanto tiempo.

-Lo has hecho bien, ahora, puedes tocarme, pero, sólo con tu boca.

Sí, aceptó el juego, pero, con sus términos.

Cuando acabó, se recostó en el suelo, otra vez, esos guantes, tan misteriosos, indicándome el camino por donde ir, bajé mi rostro y con la punta de mi lengua empecé un recorrido en línea recta desde su ombligo hasta la barbilla, ¡qué hermoso gemido ahogó en su garganta!, nuevamente hice ese camino, y esta vez arqueó su cuerpo. Sujetó mi cabeza, enredó sus dedos entre mi cabello, sujetándolo fuertemente para indicarle a donde ir, y tropezar con uno de sus pezones, que en movimientos circulares corrompí, luego mordía y jalaba suavemente, ante esto, él gemía tan extraño, eran como chillidos, pero, bastante prolongados.

Pronto bajé hasta su pantalón, resbalé mi boca sobre su discreto bulto, abrí (con complicaciones) el cierre de su pantalón, escuché su respiración agitarse. Liberé con cuidado toda la zona, estaba listo.

Y con mucho orgullo y victoria, puedo decir que lo hice todo con la boca.

Pequeños caminos se dibujaron con saliva y mi lengua, subían paulatinamente, todo para hacerlo sufrir, cada gota de cualquier fluido era por mí, sudor o pre-eyaculatorio, saliva o lágrimas.

Intentaba incorporarse un poco, pero, todo era inútil, porque siempre terminaba lanzándose al suelo, no puede soportar mucho tiempo un placer recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Aunque, no es sencillo satisfacerlo, ha experimentado tantas maneras gloriosas de llegar a un orgasmo y en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero, hablándole sucio y llevarle chocolate a su boca, siendo sumiso y en ocasiones desobedecer, se han vuelto mi sello personal...

Puedo percibirlo en mi boca, y puedo escucharlo de sus labios. Es un desgraciado intentando retenerlo más, pero, una mordida de mi parte, le hace ceder...

Se convulsiona tan dulcemente, que me satisface a mí, luego voltea a verme, no sé si son intenciones de matarme o agradecerme, su carita es tan... siniestra.  
Entregué otro chocolate a su boca, lo chupó y mordió, pero, al final del proceso, hizo un gesto asqueado y después dijo:

-Dame tu mano

Yo la extendí, sin preguntar.

La acercó a su boca y escupió una masa verde claro, me sentí un poco hastiado, pero, sus palabras me convencieron.  
-Es de menta, mataría al imbécil que se atrevió a combinar el chocolate con la menta.

Éste es muy corto, es un pedacito junto a otro pedacito, pero, lo bueno es que lo escribí, sin ningún problema ni tapujo.

Es el tercer capítulo que denota más la sexualidad de ambos y el pretexto del siguiente...

Éste capítulo que acaban de leer, tiene fragmentos de un intento de fanfic, pero, como ya he escrito anteriormente, me salen mejor improvisados, además me ayudó a llenar una parte inconclusa.

Nos vemos.

Bye-gon. ;)

Me pregunto si Matt usó Axe® Dark Temptation para atrapar a Mello... ô.ó


	4. Sweetest rapist

Cuarto cap-- se los adelanto porque no voy a usar mi compu durante un buen tiempo y termine estos para ustedes.

Gracias de nuevo por sus review, los quiero a todos...

ahora cuarto cap...

Matt estaba muy ansioso, movía nervioso su pierna, y miraba todo el tiempo el reloj. Yo trataba de mandar un mensaje a alguien, a un tipo algo descuidado, pero, de gran ayuda, necesitaríamos, identificaciones falsas y unos documentos, a la vez, mandaba un mail a un contacto con un jefe de una mafia en Japón, necesitaría apoyo en caso de ir allá...

Me sentía cansado, pero, lo más seguro es que tendría que estar toda la noche despierto, esperando respuesta y vigilando a los sujetos dentro del hotel.

Matt fumaba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, no me quedaba otra que aguantar su humo mientras se secaba mi garganta, quería mandarlo a vigilar, pero, no tendría caso, y a los cinco minutos llamaría, diciendo muy enfadado, ¡Me estoy congelando!, ¿Puedo regresar?. Me ahorré esa molestia.

Entonces, él se levantó y se fue a la cocina, no le dije nada, no me importaría lo que hiciese.

Es difícil esperar un SMS, cuando no has tenido contacto con la persona desde hace meses, no se sabe que cambios hay...

El mail, fue respondido de inmediato, apoyo total, sólo se necesita tener al mando organizaciones delictivas y estar en contra de Kira.

Después de media hora de horrenda espera, sonó el tono de mi celular, contesté:

-Yes.

-_Mello? This is John!_

-Uncle John?

-_Oh, Mello! I'm so… Well, what do you need?_

-A little help, could I see you tomorrow?

-_Of course! I'll be waiting for you!_

-Thanks, Uncle John.

-_Bye._

Segundo asunto arreglado.

Podía oler una combinación extraña de huevo y naranja, parecía un desayuno, más que una cena.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Eh...

Lo ignoré, seguro intentaba hacer una cena para que no me alimente solamente de chocolate, pero, yo estoy bien, además, que importa si sólo como eso y me hace daño, en cualquier momento puedo morir...

-¡Aquí está! –Dijo extendiéndome un plato en mi rostro, percibía un buen aroma, era un huevo revuelto con jamón.

-Y, ¿de donde sacaste...?

-Ayer, ¿logré tu objetivo?

Recordé el maldito asunto de los chocolates.

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir, que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga...

-¿Y que con eso? – le pregunté

-Cena esto.

-¿Así vas a cobrar tu derecho?

-No, harás lo que te diga, sólo por esta noche.

-Es válido sólo por una acción...

-No te salgas por la fácil, Mello.

Tenía una mirada seria, no sé, cual es el afán de hacerme cenar.

-Bien, te portaste bien, por eso, es válida tu petición...

Entonces, sospeche de él, pero, siempre es mi curiosidad de ver hasta donde pueden llegar las cosas, es la curiosidad la que me hace ceder...

Apenas movía el tenedor, tengo manías para sostener objetos, me gusta jugar con el equilibrio, termine el plato y me dio un vaso con jugo de naranja, parece un maldito desayuno; eso alivio un poco el calor de las máquinas, y alivio el salado sabor de la cena. Después, me dio un pequeño plato con fresas congeladas en leche y azúcar.

-¿Tú las hiciste?

-Sí. –Contesto sonriente.

Hizo un gesto extraño, fue a la cocina, y trajo chocolate líquido, lo puso sobre el postre.

-Esto es bizarro. –Admití.

-¿Por qué?

-Incluso me da miedo.

-Sólo quiero que comas un poco, nunca lo haces, deberías hacerlo... por mí.

Y me sigue dando desconfianza.

Después de comer todo lo que preparó, dispuse a seguir trabajando, ¿en qué?, no lo sé, sólo quería evitar su maldita mirada que estaba extrañamente feliz.

-Hagámoslo en la cama.

Realmente sabe distraerme.

-¿Qué quieres qué?

-No sé que tienes en contra de tu habitación, pero, nunca duermes ahí, deberíamos hacerlo en tu cama...

-¡No! ¡Estoy trabajando!

A pesar de mis pretextos, no me hacía caso, inmediatamente, me sentí más cansado, y mareado. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en que me había hecho daño su cena pesada.

-Admítelo, me estas evadiendo, ¿no te gusta que te deje satisfecho? ¿O le tienes miedo a dormir ahí?

-Vete al carajo, no soy una puta con la que duermas todas las noches.

-A mí me pone contento, y no te digas así, parece que te aceptas como ramera.

Se acerca, roza su boca con mi cuello, quiere que apruebe su propuesta...

-No digas que no te gusta, Mello, a ti te encanta.

-Déjame...

-Tú, siempre buscas como llevarme a tu cuerpo.

-Déjame, te advierto...

No sé que me sucedió, me sentí muy fatigado, seguía luchando, pero, las fuerzas se desvanecían...

Poco a poco, despertaba, escuchaba unos extraños y lejanos sonidos, luego mi olfato percibió aromas suaves y frescos, me sentía recostado, pero, con una molestia en mis brazos, estaban sujetos, no veía con que, pero, no podía separarlos, mis piernas no estaban presas, pero no podía moverme mucho, gracias al amarre a mis otras extremidades.

Abrí mis ojos, con molestia percibí imágenes borrosas, estaba oscuro, excepto por una ligera luz anaranjada que provenía de mi derecha, la suavidad en la que estaba, era una cama, intenté jalar mis brazos y zafarme, pero, seguían bien sujetas, pero, estaba bien hecho, no me cortaba mi circulación, pero, no podía salir de ahí. Seguí jalando, por sí tiraba la base de donde estaba sujeto, pero, mis fuerzas regresaban lento.

Por fin, desperté completamente, mis sentidos respondían bien, identifique con el tacto el objeto de amarre, era un listón con un buen nudo.

Traté de levantarme un poco para identificar donde estaba, sobre mi cabeza estaban unas ventanas con cortinas blancas semitransparentes, había luces en franjas azules, era ya muy noche. Era una cama muy amplia, levante mi cabeza y miré al frente, no había nada, mas que una puerta que estaba abierta, del otro lado estaba la sala iluminada y las computadoras en la mesa.

Estaba en mi cuarto.

-¡Matt!

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, sólo podía pensar que el desgraciado me había hecho esto.

-¡Matt! ¡Con un demonio!

-Ya despertaste.

Levanté mi cabeza, enfrente, sentado, recargando su pecho contra el respaldo de una silla, con una indiscreta sonrisa.

-Bastardo, ¿me drogaste?

-Sólo un poco, sólo quería dormirte unas horas...

-¿¡Unas horas!? ¡Imbécil, tenemos que vigilar!

-Las cámaras siguen grabando...

¡No, rayos! ¡Esa frase no!

-¿Por qué, bastardo?

-Bien, me permitiste hacerlo, pase la prueba. ¿No?

Creo que me excitó su mirada cínicamente dulce y psicópata.

-Y bien... ¿Intentaras violarme?

Miró de un lado a otro, después dijo:

-Tal vez.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto, regresó con un tripie y una cámara.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-No te preocupes, esa grabación será nuestra y nunca saldrá de aquí.

-No, nunca... ¡Porqué te la meteré por el trasero!

-Calmado, sólo ubico el ángulo adecuado...

Acomodó la cámara del mismo lado de donde provenía la luz, miré a la cámara, pero, fue para advertirle...

-Eres hombre muerto.

-Sí, así Mello, esa mirada es la que quiero.

-¡Te estas condenando al grabarme!

-No me importa, obtendré lo que quiero.  
Se colocó enfrente de la cama, subió su rodilla, y se aproximó con lentos movimientos, siempre mirándome, de verdad, quería evitar su boca, pero, esos movimientos de su lengua me provocaban, con esos lúbricos círculos hechos por su boca me convenció a besarlo, a seguir en su incursión dentro de mí, consumía su saliva, y para no desprendernos, decidimos una ligera lucha de aire, mientras el perdedor soportaba la aerofagia, Otra vez esa rutina de abrir el cierre de mi chaleco, pero, sosteniendo entre sus labios la cruz de mi rosario.

-¿Ahora que haces?

Soltó el crucifijo sobre mi pecho y lo lamió, prosiguiendo con mi pecho.

No quiso quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, y abrió el cierre de mis pantalones, y después, besó mi vientre, prácticamente, toda la zona que va debajo del ombligo y antes de mis pantalones.

Cada lamida era una intensa sensación en mi pecho, cada vez que hace algo para estimularme, siento ahí, por dentro, una ligera explosión.

Sólo bajo mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas, luego el prosiguió a quitarse su camisa, presionó su pecho contra el mío, mientras volvía a presionar sus labios en mi boca. Se adaptó fácilmente a mi cuerpo, quitando los pantalones y alzando mis piernas, sostenidas en su cadera, buscaba enloquecerme con sus lamidas en mi cuello.

Entonces abrió sus pantalones, y los bajó un poco después de sus muslos.  
No me daba cuenta de que intentaba entrar en mi, y cuando lo hizo fue muy doloroso, entraba lento, tan lento, que era muy incómodo, me estremecí, me movía con impulsos involuntarios, temblaba en todo el cuerpo, y entonces, salió, fue una sensación molesta, deseaba una lubricación previa, pero el maldito no lo haría, había esperado demasiado... Y empujó, no tuve otra opción que encorvarme, levantarme un poco, pero, no podía sostenerme de él y sí, lo necesitaba. Lo sentía moverse, y tocar todo, me movía acoplándome a su ritmo y sus embestidas, en ocasiones hacía pausas, no aguantaba el peso de dos sobre sus pernas y caderas, pero, necio, soportaba. Sentía cada vez que reiniciaba los movimientos, que sudaba más, mis ojos se abrían más y eran inevitables los gemidos que se funden en suspiros.  
Quería sentir más, porque ya percibía una estimulación interna, difícilmente la alcanzaba, pero, sabía que se encontraba ahí, esperando a ser tocada por más tiempo y más fuerza.  
-Más... -Rogué con mi voz cortada  
-No... ya no...  
-¡Más!

-No puedo.

Se tiró sobre mi cuerpo, le falta respiración y fuerza, estaba exhausto...

-Yo quiero más...

-No puedo, ya no puedo.

Nos resbalábamos el uno con el otro, me seguía sosteniendo, planeado recostarse.

-¡Imbècil, no aguantas nada!

-¿Qué quieres? Ya no puedo.

Intenta recuperar el aliento que perdió, pero, yo no me doy por vencido.

Me coloqué encima de él, sólo tuve que girar mi amarre, mis brazos estaban juntos, seguían extendidos.

Con el único objetivo de obtener lo que quería, introducirme, y forzarlo a que colaborara, extendiéndose hasta el último milímetro de su piel, para tocarme, para satisfacerme, sentí su calor tan quemante, la sangre bombear y ensanchar su diámetro...

Solo deseaba alcanzar ese punto que me encantaría sentir, tan delicioso, como una explosión de placer, pero, que nunca se siente tan realizado como el orgasmo, él ya estaba a punto de derramarse, pero, yo exigí tiempo...

Aprecié su mano, que ayudó a obtener más placer, agudo y alto, había olvidado por completo mi miembro, como si sólo me concentrara por dentro...

Lo siento, no estoy seguro si es lo que quería o fue por la estimulación ofrecida, pero, logré estallar con tanta brutalidad y fuerza que caigo sobre él, golpeando su pecho contra el mío...

Involuntarias contracciones y convulsiones me impedían moverme, estaba encima de él, sin dejarle respirar ni sacudirse...

Y es cuando empecé a llorar, no una ni dos lagrimas, sino, una ligera carga que forman ríos en las mejillas, mojando su oreja y su cabello.

-¿Estas llorando?

-No. –Pronuncié débilmente.

Y no sé, de verdad, no sé porque lloré, tenía muchas suposiciones, pero, ninguna era la adecuada o la correcta, no lo sé, sólo lloré y pensé:

"Si muriese hoy, no me importaría."

Talvez fue una reacción al orgasmo o yo que sé, pero, no puedo responder una razón concreta.

Inmediatamente intenté alejar todo pensamiento que no estuviese congruente a lo que sucedía, y besé su cuello y su mejilla.

Seguía desvaneciéndome en sus labios.

-Gracias, Matt...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la violación?

No respondí, entonces saqué una de mis muñecas del amarre y después la otra.

Me recosté a su lado.

-¿Cómo te desenlazaste?

-Ponte encima de mí. –Evite su pregunta, convenciéndolo con una mirada.

-¿Así? –Me preguntó, mientras sostenía sobre sus brazos el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Alza un poco la cadera. Sí, así...

Lancé mi rodilla hasta sus testículos, dándole un buen golpe bajo, giró al otro lado hasta caer al suelo. Me sentí muy bien.

Después me acerqué a la cámara y la apagué.

-Procura violarme mientras sigo narcotizado. ¡Pendejo!

-Aun así, ¿Te dejarías?

-Siempre y cuando me dejes asesinarte.

-Aprendí la lección...

Si no les gusto, no problem!, se aceptan sugerencias, quejas. jitomatazos y amenazas...

Este fic dedicado a Sharon.

Ahora sí, regresaré a estudiar para mi final de química.

Bye-gon ;)


	5. Amargas horas

7:00 a.m.

Mello fue por los documentos que había encargado, yo tuve que esperar en el departamento, vigilando. Estaba muy aburrido, jugué un rato con mis videojuegos, pero, a la larga estaba muy cansado de jugar a los mismos niveles que ya había completado, preparé con lo que había un ligero desayuno, encendí el televisor y la radio, no había nada, todo era asquerosamente aburrido.

Era muy temprano, y cabeceaba un poco, pero, debía estar atento.

Pero las cámaras sólo me mostraban a un sujeto de complexión robusta con actitud intranquila y una atractiva chica durmiendo en su cómoda cama matrimonial, matrimonial y vacía.

-Pobre Misa, se nota que tú vida no es muy fácil...

No creí estar en situaciones similares, Mello no parece quererme o expresarme cariño, realmente, no lo necesito, porque sólo tenemos sexo por placer... Además, no creo que me quiera después de haberlo drogado y violado. Pensando en drogas, recordé las pastillas que usé, son para dormir, pero, recuerdo haber ocultado unas cuantas cosas más en alguna de mis chamarras.

Fui a buscarlas, exploré en los bolsillos, hasta que sacudí mi chaleco y cayó al suelo una pequeña bolsita de plástico.

La levanté, miré su contenido. Respiré algo intranquilo, dudé y quise tirar por la ventana esa bolsita, dudé y pensé en consumirla, pero, no podía evitar el miedo de lo que sucedería si Mello descubriese que me metí una porquería, pero, no sabía como acabar con el aburrimiento y la ociosidad que me invadían...

Fui a la cocina y preparé café, es el mismo efecto, sólo que no tan agresivo, quería despertarme, ni siquiera me daría cuenta del efecto que daría en mí...

No satisfecho, preparé más, no sé exactamente cuantas tazas tomé, pero, ya sentía nervios y me alteraba por cada cambio de pantalla.

-Ja, no necesité de ti. –Murmuré a la bolsita que estaba en la mesa donde estaba la computadora.

Me sentí extraño hablándole a un objeto inanimado, lo levanté para verificar que no lo había consumido y estaba cometiendo estupideces.

Seguía pasando el tiempo muy lento, aproveché y encendí otra computadora para mirar en Internet, no sé que sucedía, iba de página en página y nada llamaba mi atención.

No había ni una canción que me entretuviera, ni un videojuego, ni una taza más...

De todas las imágenes, perdía la conciencia de lo que miraba, ni todas las tazas de café del mundo me evitaron el infortunio de cabecear y dormir unos instantes, instantes que se transformaron en una hora.

Puedo sentir algo que toca mi cuerpo. Todo es borroso y azul, no sé si ya he despertado.

-Mello, ¿Eres tú?

Veo de las extrañas manchas que flotan ante mis ojos, a Mello, que se sube a mi cuerpo y se desnuda para mí.

Veo sus labios, se mueven, me dicen algo, pero, no le escucho.

-No te escucho.

Sigue hablando, y no puedo oírle.

No creo que sea necesario, ahora, está besando y lamiendo mi pecho, hay un calor sobre mi cuerpo que me hace sentir bien, escucho a la lejanía unos sonidos que me parecen conocidos, es como una canción que puedo reconocer, no sé, el suave y lento ritmo van muy _ad hoc_ con lo que hace Mello, es como si fuese el fondo y música adecuada, cierro mis ojos para apreciarlo.

De repente, dejo de sentir su juguetona lengua, ya no lo veo, pero puedo ver la luz que entra por las ventanas, yo recuerdo haber cerrado las persianas, me levanto para cerrarlas, y percibo unos ahogados gemidos en mi espalda, con un poco de miedo, volteo, hay alguien tirado en el suelo, su ropa ensangrentada me alteran, pero, la escena (el terror) no terminan ahí, Mello, a lado del cuerpo, con la boca manchada, espero que sus manos no sostengan lo que estoy pensando, espero, que lo que este comiendo no sea piel, no sean órganos, no sean vísceras... El timbre de mi celular suena. Suena a lo lejos...

Desperté de un terrible sueño, el celular seguía sonando.

-¿Bueno?

_-¡Matt! ¿Qué rayos haces?_

-Yo... estoy vigilando.

_-¿Cómo sigue la situación?_

-Ella está despertando y el grandulón esta jugando cartas.

-_Bien, la última vez salió de compras, y no quiero seguirla ésta vez, ya recogí tus documentos, te los llevaré por la tarde, llama si hay alguna novedad._

-¿Dónde vas a estar?

-_Cerca..._

-¡Mello!

-_Nos comunicamos._

Espero que no se entere que estuve durmiendo.

Me dormí una hora, ya casi eran las nueve, me levanté cansado y perturbado a preparar más café, busqué en los periódicos que están mostrando su información en Internet, _Washington Post_, tenía las más importantes notas sobre las decisiones que se toma el gobierno estadounidense ante el caso de _Kira_, mencionaban también, que en Japón, varios criminales mueren en muy poco tiempo, pero, la policía no hacía nada, e importantes revelaciones de diversos noticieros contra el gobierno.

Pero, en América Latina, siguen los asesinatos, venganzas, lucha contra el narcotráfico, crimen organizado, parece que no han sido afectados por el peso de la pluma de _Kira_.

Después de asquearme con noticias, me preparé más café.

Escuché muchas canciones que salían de las bocinas del radio, una era una canción que he escuchado desde que era pequeño, pero, nunca tuve la fortuna de saber quien rayos la interpreta.

Mi generación nació durante los finales de los ochenta, y durante los noventa, la música en ese tiempo era rarísima, pero, estilo o grupo que haya sido, si fue "noventero", se escuchaba genial...

Ahora, la generación a la cual pertenezco, gusta de sonidos demasiado híbridos, tantos grupos, que apenas puedo memorizarlos, y a mi oído, se oyen exactamente igual. No soy gran seguidor de la música, pero, estas nuevas tendencias me decepcionan a mí y a Mello, en eso, también coincidimos...

No somos _normales_ a otros jóvenes, en parte, que nos hemos desconectado del crecimiento que desarrollan muchos chicos de nuestra edad; yo seguí estudiando, pero, a niveles demasiado avanzados, yo apenas tenía quince años, y estaba estudiando robótica, junto a personas que ya tenían más de veinte... No muchos se adaptan...

Abandoné todo cuando escuché que Mello, había iniciado esta batalla a su manera. Tenía tantas ganas de saber como había logrado alcanzar un nivel tan impresionante y había realizado de su juventud, una utopía y un infierno.

Mi necedad me llevó ante a él, la misteriosa figura que a pesar de su estatura (perdón, tenía que mencionarlo), te intimida. Yo abandoné todo para luchar contra _Kira_, harto de seguir el mismo sistema ('¡Típico rojillo!', diría el anti-político Mello), pero, también sentir adrenalina, pero, nunca pensé que también tendría relaciones sexuales con el atemorizante muchacho come-chocolates.

Recordar todo lo que hemos hecho, me mueve por dentro, ¿dónde deje el video que hice con Mello?

Yo siempre pensé en mi infancia, que algún día conocería a una linda chica con gigantes e inocentes ojos (gigantes e imponentes senos), que gustara de jugar videojuegos, que vestiría minifaldas y usara medías de rayas blancas y negras, ¡haría juego con mi playera!, no me importaba si era rubia o morena, con que estuviera _buena_, me conformaba.

Pero, miren en donde acabé, como perro de un sádico chico-chica, más plano que una _pinche_ tabla, no conforme con dar miedo vistiendo de negro, -_that spooky__!-_, come chocolate como su máxima adición, ¿no parece un tipo salido del manicomio o del cementerio?

Directo del departamento de mafias, un hastiado rubio de la escoria criminal, me absorbe por completo, cuerpo, mente y alma, si no se satisface, el que paga los platos rotos soy yo, si esta satisfecho, igual, termino flagelado. Él es el 'muerde almohadas' –perdonen, no es con intención de ofender a nadie-, pero, es el único que manda, el jefe de jefes...

¡Ahg! Tengo más de donde vino... Pero... ¿Vale la pena las mejores mamadas que me ha hecho? ¿Vale la pena por el gratificante honor de abusar de él? ¿Vale la pena querer su cuerpo, su voz y su sexo? ¿Vale la pena ponerlo todo en riesgo por escucharlo suplicar por más, que lo viole con tanta rudeza hasta hacerlo desfallecer?

¿Vale la pena encariñarse con él?

Creo que todo lo vale, sólo se vive una vez, y aunque tuviese la oportunidad de regresar o de reiniciar, yo seguiría con Mello, él único chico que me la levanta, el único varón que vale todo lo que he hecho, la única y gran aventura de mi vida la hago con él, no importa si muero mañana, nunca he sentido tantos deseos de morir junto a él.

Mello, eres peor que la montaña rusa.

El celular suena otra vez...

_-Matt, ¿qué rayos estas haciendo?_

-¿Qué sucede?

_-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Dónde esta Misa?_

-Están... se supone que están aquí...

_-Pues no están ahí, están en el aeropuerto._

-¡Oh, oh! Ya vi al tipo de la camioneta, esta muy feliz, contando su dinero. Salieron por la camioneta...

_-¡Bruto! Iré tras ellos, regresan a Japón... Iremos a Japón._

-¡¿Japón?!

Mello estaba en Japón, sólo unas horas para tomar mi avión, observaba a mi _boss_por la pantalla de la computadora, dentro de un cuarto oscuro, iluminado únicamente por un tono azul proveniente de su pantalla, vigilando de un lado a otro, comiendo desesperadamente chocolates y escribiendo en un teclado para otra computadora, a pesar de las imágenes algo lentas y en ocasiones distorsionadas, escuchaba bien su voz a través de los audífonos mientras hablaba por los suyos, esa imagen era ciertamente fetichista, su ropaje negro, su mirada distraída al abrir otra barra, sus audífonos...

-_¿Ya empacaste tus cosas?_

-Sí.

_-Usa la identificación de Matthew Rowland, es imposible detectar si es falsa, así no habrá problema si dices que tu nombre es Matt._

El me compró esa identificación, con el dinero que quedaba en su quinta cuenta en Nueva York, tiene tanto nombres, firmas e identidades falsas, pero, lo que me sorprende es que recuerda todas y sabe actuarlas.

Ya les había dicho que él, no sabe mentir, pero, es un excelente actor, el chiste de esto, es creer en tu personaje.

-¿Alguna otra cosa, Mello?

-_No lo creo, ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?_

-A las 3:15 hrs.

-_Todavía faltan cinco horas..._

-Me encanta como te ves en mi computadora. –Solté inmediatamente.

Observe su extraña cara, como si lo hubiese dejado sin palabras.

-_Maldito pervertido, mejor entra a Internet a buscar porno..._

-No, Mello, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo.

_-¡No! _–Acercando su rostro, intimidando hacia la cámara- _Tengo cosas que hacer..._

-Ya quisiera tocarte.

Su mirada otra vez tenía un indescifrable gesto. Pero, no lo puedo negar, esa imagen tan pornográfica y sórdidamente oscura me provocaba: esas piernas abiertas y sus dedos jugueteando con su chocolate y sus labios relamidos cada quince segundos.

-Vamos toca tus labios.

_-No. _

-¡Anda!

_-No... _

Esa última negación, se convirtió en un suave gemido que resistía ser emitida, su mirada se movía intranquila de un lado a otro.

-_Si lo hago... ¿me dejas en paz?_

-Talvez...

_-Me dejarás en paz..._

Mello soltó su dulce y deslizó sensualmente con la punta de su dedo medio, negro, cubierto de su guante, presionando suave, de tal manera que su labio se movía de un lado a otro, después relamió su labio superior, y me encendió.

-Oh, Mello...

Suspiré algo excitado.

_-Te toca, bastardo._

Toqué mi barbilla suavemente, después, se volvió un acompasado movimiento debajo de mi oreja que subía por mi cabellera y estimulaba sensorialmente mi nuca. Imaginé sus labios y sus manos.

-Mello... -Gemí sutilmente.

Él lamía la punta de sus dedos, encima de esos malditos y afortunados guantes, su recorrido se hizo divagante y bajó hasta sus muñecas y después, el antebrazo, como si fuese un felino limpiándose.

Escuchaba sus suaves gemidos y los sonidos pegajosos de su boca.

-_Tu turno, pequeño imbécil._

Pasé mi mano, apretando sobre mi pecho, moviendo mi playera, pronto bajó, hasta mi vientre, movimiento que me hizo sentir cosas increíbles, y una presión debajo del pantalón palpitaba en cada lapso de quince segundos.

Mi piernas ya se sentía inquietas, hubo una extraña reacción en mi cuerpo que me lanzó al respaldo.

-¡Ah! Mello...

Sólo aleje mi manos y las recargué a los lados del sillón.

Miré ese video tan sucio, era como ver porno, pero, mirar a quien conoces, como esos particulares placeres que sientes al pensar lo que otros, tal vez nunca.

Sujetó su cuello con su mano izquierda, presionó ligeramente, su otra mano estaba entre sus piernas, inmóvil, sostenida con sus muslos, estaba aprisionada, como un sostén cuando se necesita apoyo, como cuando alguien muerde una pañoleta para no gritar, (espero no haberlos confundido).

La mano que apretaba su cuello se dirigió al cierre de su chalequillo y lo abrió lentamente, suspiraba mucho, parecía sólo ruido por la bocina.

El rosario siempre colgaba sensualmente sobre su pecho, pero, en esta ocasión, se veía tan provocativo, que deseé, como no tienen idea, cojerlo de inmediato.

Abrió muy despacio sus piernas, alzó sus brazos y pasó sus manos por su cabello, agraciada y picante imagen.

Ambas acabaron su camino arriba de su cinturón, esperé a que siguiera, pero, se detuvo y tranquilo dijo:

_-Paga por adelantado, este show no es gratis..._

-¡Hey! Casi pones en la pantalla 01- 800- 72737- 63 (screw - me).

-_No jodas, que lo haría, para molestarte._

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No sé qué más hacer!

_-Dime que lo que me harías._

-¡Violarte!

_-¡Ja! Se más específico._

Abriendo más sus piernas, sacaba su pecho, era como una linda chica tratando de seducirte con sus movimientos serpenteantes.

-Te bajaría esos pantalones...

Apenas decía esas palabras y él se quito su cinturón, abrió el cierre de su pantalón y colocaba sus manos sobre su miembro.

_-¿Y después?_

- Te la jalaría arriba y abajo...

Y empezó a masturbarse, arriba, abajo, aún con sus guantes, era una imagen perversa, sus delgados dedos sobre su erección, suculento y malévolo, esa imagen era tan indecente (más el audio)...

-_¿Qué más? _–Suspiró entre jadeos.

-Con mi pulgar e índice masajearía esa caliente punta.

Sí, lo hizo, sólo con su pulgar y dedo índice, toco la punta de su miembro, sosteniéndolo del mayor diámetro y empujando hacia arriba.

Los sollozos se ampliaban en un respiro sensual.

-_Puedo imaginarte..._

Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y recargaba su peso sobre su otra mano.

-Si, Mello, pero, te puedo ver... Ahora, lo siguiente que haría es: sujetarlo todo para jalarlo hacia fuera, pero, muy fuerte.

Colocó su mano, rodeándolo, con el pulgar e índice hacia su cuerpo, para, cuando jalara, situara toda la fuerza de su brazo, en el movimiento exterior, para correr fuerte.

Sus gemidos se resistían en sus labios, formando prolongadas emes.

Dos tirones, resistía en su rostro el gesto de dolor. Al quinto, abría los labios para revelar sus apretados dientes. Al octavo, abría la boca y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás, emitía un gran grito. Al onceavo, notaba sus movimientos que querían hacerlo rápido, pero, quería saber, que más detalles daría...

-Bien, después lo haría más rápido.

Dije lo que él quiso, y aumentó su ritmo, no tanto, porque la presión era la misma.

-Imagíname, lamiendo lento y resbalosamente su cuello, como una pequeña culebra mojada, estrangulándote.

-_¡Ahw!_

El más hermoso de sus lamentos ahogados.

Inclinó su cabeza para revelarme su cuello, era tan sensual con su carita roja, sudando y bufando.

-Ahora, tomaría esa lindura tuya, y la masturbaría bestialmente.

Entonces, vi su cuerpo agitarse violentamente, aullando de placer, exhalando precipitadamente aire puramente obsceno.

_-Matt..._

-¡Ah, sí!, recuerda que querría ver tu gran culminación. Te vendrás en tu mano y lo mostrarás.

Su voz era delicada y quebradiza, su tono agudizaba al acercase el final, fue cuando vi su cara haciendo un gesto de resistencia, que se sustituyo por una mirada perdida y satisfecha.

Movió la computadora portátil (de donde estaba comunicándose), la acercó más a él, un poco tembloroso, pero, me mostró su guante negro, manchado en contraste con sus gotas blanquecinas vertidas en él.

Su respiración, bastante agitada, como si no fuera suficiente para recuperar el aliento, como si estuviera a punto de caer. En ese proceso jamás me dio el rostro, su cabello lo ocultaba.

-¿Te gusto, Mello?

_-Más te vale estar aquí, pronto, ¿eh?_

-No te decepcionaré.

_-Corto la comunicación._

_Dedicado a mi sensei: Alex B._

_Alone in Tokyo... not by Air._

Creo que llueve, no hace calor ni hace frío, me siento solo, otra vez, me recuerda una noche que vi la película _Ghost dog: the way of the samurai. A_ veces me siento titubear, ¿me da miedo la muerte?, no, hay cosas por la cuales sí me preocupo.

Perder, defraudarme, traicionarme... Creo que también me da miedo quedarme solo.

Me siento en la cama, no puedo dormir bien, pero, creo que me incomoda una cama tan grande, ordenada, es suave, pero, me duele la cabeza.

Caminar de un lado a otro es inútil, parece que las horas van lento, aquí es tan distinto de Estados Unidos, tan distinto a lo que conoces. Aquí hay televisión, igual, me es difícil adaptarme, no al idioma, a su extraño comportamiento auto consumista.

La televisión, la noche, _samurai_...

Me recuerda a Matt que duerme temprano, y deja la tele encendida, perdiéndose todas las buenas películas de culto. Y yo, desvelándome, sin aparente relación de mi mente al mundo, es como no estar en tu cuerpo...

Sí estoy titubeando, más problemas, más asesinatos, más probabilidad de morir...

A veces, pensar y pensar no te llevan a ningún lugar, a ninguna maldita conclusión...

Para eso, el sexo es la solución. Pero, Matt no esta aquí. Sí, tengo miedo a estar solo.

Veo por la ventana, ciudad, que se extiende hasta donde las luces son visibles, milenaria tradición se respira, es tan especial y diferente, mucho del lugar de donde provengo. Pero, en algo es muy parecido al _American's dream_. Aquí hay sabandijas, animales detestables, escoria... Que creen tener poder y sentirse dioses al tocar la libreta...

Son iguales. Somos iguales, somos humanos.

Para eso, Matt, llegó a mí, a tranquilizarme, ayudarme, y guiarme lejos de la ventana, llevarme a la cama, a besarme en la oscuridad.

¿Y si me embriago toda la noche? Talvez consiga dormir. Debí haberle pedido a Matt esas pastillas que usó en mí.

No, una aspirina primero, luego todo el chocolate que pueda comer.

Extraño mis libros, extraño las películas que conozco, extraño sentirme cansado...

Muy en contradicción con lo que quiero en esta maldita vida.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿ni siquiera son las dos de la madrugada?

Me recuesto en la cómoda silla que está a unos metros de la cama.

¡Cualquier cosa, agradecería cualquier cosa!

Puedo recordar su rostro, sus labios y sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un intento de desnudarme.

Bueno, esto se pone interesante.

Son labios traviesos, inquietos, inexpertos... Lo deseo así, manipulable, sin experiencia, así me obedece, así me querrá...

¡No! Él gusta de niñas inocentes a la cuales jode sin desperfecto de queja, sin peligro de pelea, desea satisfacerlas.

Yo nunca me dejaría dominar de esa manera.

No soy lo que él espera, él tampoco es 100 el esclavo que deseo, tiene reacciones para liberarse, no quiere someterse, quiere libre albedrío.

-Típico rojillo...

Odia todo sistema, odia toda esclavitad y detesta toda tiranía.

¡Quiero dormir!, y lo único que me queda es seguir recordando todos sus toques, encerrado en sus brazos, queriendo escapar, pero, insisto en quedarme a sentir sus quemantes besos y excitantes caricias. Esa lengua tan sugerente, me quiere tirar a la cama y mandarme, quiere que exclame por más.

¡No soy actriz porno!... ¿Actriz? ¿Tan complicada palabra se formuló en mi cerebro, en vez, de 'actor'?

Bueno, es porque el quiere verme como esa chica rubia con grandes pechos y gran trasero, es un problema definir quién es él dominante.

Pero, ¿Realmente necesario definir nuestra sexualidad?, ¡tratamos de atrapar un asesino, no de salir del 'closet'!

¿Es así de difícil llevar una relación no heterosexual? No creo que a las lesbianas se les complique la vida...

¿Relación? ¿Pensé en la palabra 'relación'?

¡Dios, me doy asco! De verdad, necesito dormir, pero, ni masturbarme a gusto puedo, porque mi mente está en un caos. Seguro esta así, para no pensar en la muerte que se avecina, se distrae con frivolidades para que no me preocupe por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Si estuviese aquí... dormiría a gusto.

No quiero pensar que, talvez, me encariñé con él...

¿Y si, empiezo a tocarme? Talvez, me relaje, pierda conciencia de donde rayos estoy y pienso en su voz, diciéndome cosas sucias, mandándome y culpándome, amenazándome de muerte o de infierno, ¡eso sí es excitante!

¡Por favor! ¿A quién trato de engañar? Me enmudezco con mis propias tonterías...

Por suerte, mi mano se sigue moviendo, será mejor no pensar en nada y disfrutar ese movimiento.

¡No puedo! Esta jodida manía de cambiar de tema, no me permite ni siquiera acabar...

Si él estuviera aquí, me callaría con besos y me lamería sin parar.

¡Maldita agonía!

No puedo dormir.

Me desvelé hasta la seis de la mañana, pero, el maldito reloj sonó sólo media hora después, tenía que recoger a Matt al aeropuerto y regresar al Hotel, porque no me entregan las llaves del departamento en donde estaremos.

¡Malditas ojeras, malditos bostezos! ¡Maldigo todo!

Anuncian la llegada del avión, sólo retraso de dos jodidas horas, veo que lleva una maleta vieja y una mochila café.

-¡Hola, Mello!

No he estado más feliz en toda la maldita mañana.

-¡Gracias a Dios, maldita perra, llegaste!

Lo acepto, lo abracé, pero, no podía esperar para llegar al Hotel, dormir todo el día, despertar y tomar vino, sake y chocolate y coger toda la tarde con él y dormir todo el día siguiente.

Sí, eso haré.

-Debes estar cansado, vamos a Hotel a descansar...

-Mello... ¿Le estás hablando a la maleta?

-No te fijes...

Por suerte no lo confundí con alguien más y lo besó de pilón.

+Puse 'not by Air', en honor a esa grandiosa canción _Alone in Kyoto_ del grupo electrónico francés, Air. O sea, no se fijen.

Y si no les gusto, ya saben donde quejarse. Bye, que yo también quiero dormir.

Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, agradezco su opinion, en caso de que no les haya gustado este capitulo, no se preocupen, a mi tampoco... pero, no desalienten ante tal bobada y esperen los siguiente capitulos, más extensos y ridiculos.

PARA USTEDES, siempre Amphis...


	6. El tonel de chocolate

Fe de errratas: en el cap 5 puse

-¡Hey! Casi pones en la pantalla 01- 800- 72737- 63 (screw - me).

la manera correcta era: 01 - 800 -72739 - 63

Gomen nasai!!

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y reviews. He aquí el sexto cap. Disfrútenlo.

_Dedicado a Emmanuel._

El hotel no era muy lujoso, tampoco era una pocilga, pero, no teníamos otra opción, no le entregaban las llaves del departamento hasta mañana.

Tenía que ver el lado bueno, mi primera vez con Mello en un Hotel...

Yo había dormido en todo el viaje, pero, parece que Mello no descansó lo suficiente.

No pasó ni un segundo desde que entramos al cuarto y se tiró al colchón de su cama. Inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

En el tiempo en que durmió, no me quedaba nada más que ver televisión, pero, no entendía mucho el idioma. Intente dormir, pero, ya había descansado.

No había ningún libro que leer, seguro los dejó o estaban en otro lugar...

Bueno, bajaría al restaurante-bar para tomar algo, Mello, no me dijo nada antes de dormir, para cualquier cosa, le deje una nota en la almohada, algo fuera de lugar le exaspera.

Un camino rebuscado de escaleras me guió hasta el lobby, a la izquierda, estaba el bar, todo el lugar mantenía un estilo occidental, no encontraba mucha diferencia a un lugar de hospedaje en América.

Es genial que hablen inglés, pude platicar un poco y pedir mucha

comida.

-¿Está en el cuarto 203?

-Sí, lo puede cargar a la cuenta, ¿no?

-Sí.

Toda la tarde comiendo y conversando. El hotel apenas y tenía gente, escuché unos pasos en las escaleras, vi unas botas negras y pantalones rasgados.

-Hola, Mello.

Su mirada cansada no estaba enojada, creí ver una sonrisa al verme, no lo sé, el pasillo estaba oscuro, pero, eso creí.

Se acercó a la barra, tomó un respiro agitado.

-Chocolate caliente, por favor.

-¿Vodka Ruso? –preguntó el Barman.

-No, chocolate, chocolate caliente.

-¿Vodka Ruso? –Insistió.

-Algo así, pero, sin alcohol y con chocolate. –Le expliqué al confuso chico de la barra.

-Cho-choco... ¡Ah! ¡Chocolate! Enseguida.

-No pretendo hablarle en japonés, no hoy.

-No te esfuerces, pronto saldremos de aquí.

Que cómodo silencio.

-Esto acabará pronto, ¿no? –Le pregunte a Mello.

-No lo sé, pero, yo no me detendré hasta atrapar a ese imbécil...

-Lo sé, Mello, pero, ¿has pensado que sucederá después de terminar esto?, o sea, que tienes planeado para el futuro...

-No lo hay.

-Si, si lo hay, tenemos, bueno, ambos, eh... separados...

-Lo habrá para ti, seguirás estudiando, te recompensaré, tendrás la protección requerida, encontrarás a esa chica que buscabas hace tiempo. Jugarás todos los juegos posibles, irás a todas las fiestas, talvez, diseñes un videojuego, talvez, hagas música electrónica, disfrutarás la plenitud de tu vida como sucede en _Trainspotting._.. Después de algunos años, tendrás algunos negocios, y talvez una familia... Te divertirás de lo lindo...

-¿Y tú?

-¿Porque no subimos? Descansamos y pedimos algo... ¿no?

-No me evadas, Mello.

Ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia las escaleras, talvez, seguía cansado.

-Pediremos vino, sake, chocolate y pasteles.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Celebrar tu llegada, una victoria anticipada.

Notaba un cansancio en su voz, de verdad, era un día extraño.

-Será como el día que conseguí la Death Note...

-¿Te embriagaste?

Percibí una tímida risilla mientras abría la puerta.

-Creo que sí. –Admitió.

-¿Con qué? ¿Refresco? ¿Agua Mineral?

-Vino –Corrigió. –No es mi culpa que se suba el alcohol tan rápido.

-¡¿Vino?! ¿qué vino? –Me mostré interesado.

-¡¿Yo que sé?! Sólo sirvieron lo que había a la mano. Claro, los demás tomaron Brandy.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó al servicio del restaurante.

-Sí, pido vino, la mejor y peor botella que tengas... Hablo en serio, por favor... ¿Sake? ¡También!... y todo el chocolate que tengas, en toda las presentaciones posibles, pasteles, dulces, bebidas... Sí, habitación 203, sí, gracias.

-¿Estas seguro? Te va a doler la cabeza y el estomago...

-Has leído _el tonel del amontillado_...

-No.

-¡Perdedor!

Tenía dudas y miedo, un extraño y cómico pavor, la fase de Mello que rara vez muestra, cálida, algo fogosa, gracioso, una invitación a la cama... al baño, al piso, a la mesa, etc.

Una extraña cara amigable, muy festiva, las risillas que soltaban hacen sospechar al cualquiera.

-Mello, ¿has bebido o comido algo que te haya hecho daño?

-Mmm, no. (Je je je)

-¿Y esa caja de chocolates con licor?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Puso una linda carita berrinchuda.

-¿Sabes de vinos?

-Sé de vinos. –Me molesté.

-_¡Fortunato!, un amontillado a mediados del carnaval, tengo mis dudas, mejor voy con Lucresi. Un amontillado, en las catacumbas de __Montresor__..._

Creo que eran palabras, sin congruencia (o nadie sabe, talvez, para él, sí), pero, se recostaba a lado de la cama, en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, canturreando cosas que no escuchaba.

Llamaron a la puerta, recibí dos botellas de vino, una de sake, pasteles, cajas de chocolates y bebidas, cuatros copas y dos pequeños vasos de porcelana.  
Mello me arrebato las botellas de vino, sacó los corchos y permitió su oxigenación.  
Mientras colocábamos todo sobre la mesa, después me sirvió el vino de una botella en una copa y el otro liquido en la otra copa.  
-Bien, ahora me dirás cual es el bueno y cuál la bazofia.  
Extendió las dos copas. Probé el primero, muy suave, poco dulce, incluso algo agrio. El segundo, fuerte, dulce, el aroma seducía tu nariz.  
-Copa número uno, es una bazofia, éste, (señalando la otra) es chileno.  
-¡Jodido bastardo! –Blasfemó con diversión.  
Bebió la primera copa.  
-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esta porquería? ¿Vino de consagrar?

Bebió la segunda copa.

-Es bueno. –Cayó a lado de la mesa, no paraba de reír.

Hay excelentes cosechas españolas, francesas, incluso, canadienses. Es lógico, que un lugar así tenga como su 'mejor vino', un Viña Maipo, _Carmenere_, Cabernet Sauvignon, 2006.

Para mí, se convirtió en el mejor vino de la noche, de toda la tierra, porque lo besé de sus labios, sonrosados y húmedos, dulces y suaves, todo en esa pecaminosa boca.

-_Hic_...

-¿Ahora qué?

Aire en su estómago, no estaba suficientemente ebrio, tampoco sobrio.

-_Hic_... –Insistía con los ojos cerrados.

Me senté a su lado, debajo de la mesa, tomando los dulces y pasteles, extendiendo el brazo hacia arriba, alcanzándolos con sólo alzar la mano.

-Mello, creo que tengo que decirte algo.

Ni siquiera me escuchó, se lanzó sobre mí, no me dejaba hablar, me ponía sus envinados y sucios labios de chocolate en la boca, el dulce aroma combinaba bien con el perfume natural de su cuerpo, que es muy suave, casi de dulce.

-Mello, hablo en serio.

Hacía un recorrido con la punta de su lengua, tocando mis labios, esa sensación la recomendaría a todos, siete veces a la semana por toda la vida.

-Mello... no me dejas hablar.

-¿Eso importa?

-Para mí, sí...

Pero no le interesaba, intentaba callarme con más besos y lengüetazos. Pronto bajaba por mi pecho hacia mi entrepierna. Abriendo con meticuloso cuidado el pantalón, empezaba a dudar de su estado de embriaguez, o talvez, no le dejaban actuar con la impaciencia que le caracteriza.

-Mello, no me detendrás con eso.

-¿Crees que no? –Me desafió.

Introducía su mano tibia lentamente por la abertura del cierre, acariciando firme y lentamente, movimientos continuos que me calentaban a cada segundo.

-Mello, ¿por qué me evades?

-¿Acaso no deseas llegar el final conmigo?

-Sí... pero estas pagando mi silencio haciendo esto.

Se detuvo. Como siempre lo hace cuando algo le molesta.

-Deja de hablar y disfrútalo, ya es demasiado con acariciártela.

Algo divagante en su mirada, pero, muy firme en sus convicciones.

-No te pido que me hagas favores, me molesta que no me escuches.

-¡¿Quieres continuar?! ¿Sí o no? –Evadió con más enojo.

-No, porque no me dejas platicar.

-Puedes hacerlo mientras te la estoy chupando.

En ocasiones me divierto escuchándolo hablar de esa manera tan sucia y vulgar. Pero, ahora estaba muy molesto como para reír de esos cometarios.

-No.

-Pues, púdrete.

Se levantó tambaleante, pateando lo que encontrara en el piso.

Lo peor del asunto, es que ya estaba erecto, pero, había fastidiado a Mello. Después de razonarlo unos minutos, me di cuenta que había perdido una gran oportunidad, pero, necesitaba hablar con él.

Intenté tranquilizarme, tocándome, pero, tenía un efecto contrario, eso me molestó más...

-¡Ven acá, idiota! ¡Termina lo que empezaste!

-¡Ni madres!

Me levanté del piso, y me acerqué a él, estaba acostado en su cama, con sus manos recargando su cabeza y cruzando las piernas.

-Termínalo.

-No.

-Mello, me calentaste, no puedes dejarme así.

-¡Oh, claro que puedo!, te lo mereces.

Me lancé con furia a sus brazos, me coloqué encima de él, esa presión de su cadera contra la mía era lo que necesitaba, él, ahogando un gemido, lanzando hacia atrás su cabeza, mostrándome su indefenso cuello. Mientras regresaba a una posición relajada, disfruté su mirada sensual, inspiraba excitación en grados máximos.

Empujé nuevamente mi cadera, nuevamente se arqueó con compleja sincronización de movimientos articulados.

-Mello, dime que te gusta, dime que quieres más.

-¡Sí, sigue así! ¡Más... más!

Este juego me estaba gustando.

-No, yo creo que no. No, hasta que termines lo que dejaste pendiente.

Me miró con odio. Me empujó, y se colocó sobre mí. Sus labios nuevamente fueron a mi boca y a mi cuello. Procuraba tocar su trasero, que sugestionaba con lindos movimientos mientras me besaba por encima de la camisa.

Su mano regresó al lugar que yo quería, masajeaba con el mismo ritmo con el que me había abandonado. Era como rebobinar la canción que escuchaba. (+N.A. 1 post-fic+)

Abrió el botón del pantalón, bajando la prenda hasta mis muslos, haciendo lo mismo con los boxers, mi erección se liberaba por completo, seguía tocándola con mucha firmeza y calma.

-Mello, ¿qué tanto haces? ¡Tócalo con tu boca!

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Lo que quieras, ¡hazlo ya!

Nada tan gratificante con su boca caliente sobre la punta, mojándolo, lamiendo, chupando, calentando hasta el punto que quiere explotar. ¡Sí, esto va a explotar!

Sentía como entraba en su boca, segmento a segmento, su lengua obediente y escurridiza, sus dientes que marcaba su propiedad sobre piel blanda, pero, muy caliente.

-Más...

Mi boca suspiraba mandamientos que divinos o diabólicos debían ser escuchados por alguien, ese alguien era un sádico ángel o muy piadoso demonio al que entregué mi alma.

Tenía un curioso ritmo para entrar y salir, era rápido al meterlo en su boca, que empujaba hasta tocar con su garganta, provocando arcadas que presionaban en mi miembro; salía lento, presionando débilmente con sus dientes. Delirante.

-Mello, Mello... Estoy a punto...

-Sólo un poco, necesito probarte un poco más...

-Mello... ¡Mello, ah!

¡Qué deliciosa mordida le dio a mi punta!

Eso provocó la salida de mi semen, que se vertió en su rostro.

En nuestros agitados resoplidos, nos miramos a los ojos, que lindo se veía con su cara manchada, sonrojada y excitada, pero, seguía chupando mi punta, saboreando todos mis líquidos.

Recosté mi cabeza, acaricié su cabello con mis temblorosas manos, me sentía muy feliz y satisfecho, quería apretarlo contra mi cuerpo, para sentir un poco más o evitar que ese placer se desperdiciara en el aire.

-Te toca. –Interrumpió mi tranquilidad y relajación con su tajante voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, te pregunté qué me ofrecerías a cambio si lo hacía con mi boca, tu dijiste, 'Lo que quieras'.

Sí, ahí ofrecí mi alma a este íncubo, no quería hacerme responsable, pero, lo dije, ahora me tocan las consecuencias de mi calentura.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pregunté miedoso y tragando saliva, con Mello no sabes lo que te espera.

-Espera aquí, ahora te diré lo que harás...

Se levantó de la cama y buscó en el suelo y lanzando al aire ropa de las maletas...

Encontró una playera vieja y negra, la rasgó y volvió hacia mí. Forcejeó para sacar mi playera y dejar mi pecho desnudo. Ató mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con un pedazo, pensé que era una venganza por la violación de hace tiempo. Luego tomó otro pedazo y lo colocó cerca de mi boca, me iba a amordazar...

-¡Mello, espera! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees? Tengo que callarte, si empiezas a gritar, llamarás la atención de todo el hotel.

No me intimidan sus comentarios, pero, me perturba la tranquilidad y cinismo de su mirada asesina al hablar.

-¿Gritar?

-Tengo que vendarte los ojos también, talvez, te moleste o asuste un poco lo que tenga que usar, necesito que estés tranquilo.

¡Madre mía! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Ahora sí estoy asustado!

-¡Mello, espera! ¡Espera!

Muy tarde, me estaba vendando los ojos y amordazaba mi boca, no podía resistirme mucho, pero, también había un poco de curiosidad que aceptaba el siguiente y secreto ritual.

"Talvez no me hará nada, talvez sólo querrá asustarme." Pensaba en cada instante, tratando de relajándome, la incomodidad de no ver nada y mis brazos que estaba perdiendo sensibilidad, me agitaban.

Sentí que Mello se levantaba de nuevo, escuché algo, pero, no comprendía los ruidos, talvez pasos, talvez madera, talvez vidrio.

Lo descubrí cuando sentí sobre mi pecho que caía un liquido frío, pero, de aroma muy penetrante y embriagador... Estaba tirando el vino encima, y cuando terminaba de empaparme, empezaba un tibio recorrido con su lengua y boca, chupando y bebiendo el alcohol que seguía en mi cuerpo. Después escuché un sonido líquido dentro de un frasco, creo estaba bebiendo el contenido directo de la botella.

Escuche otro sonido, era metálico, y los rasguños de un cierre de metal, se estaba desbrochando los pantalones. Siguieron sus gemidos, y otros sonidos que me removían dentro de mi pecho, sugerentes y obscenos, tan vulgares como los chasquidos que hace la lengua en la boca.

Nuevamente su boca levantaba mi miembro, pero, esto me parecía doloroso, porque ya había tenido un orgasmo y esta zona es tan sensible, que cualquier movimiento lo siento fatal.

-Chupa esto. –Me ordenó, quito parcialmente la ligadura, llevó a mi boca sus dedos, humedecí y absorbía con fuerza sus dedos, como si mi boca anhelara su miembro, deseaba mutilarlos.

-¡Ah! Suficiente...

Sacó su mano con rapidez, me lastimó... Volvió a colocar la tira de tela entre mis dientes. Espero que mojar sus dedos le esté sirviendo, lo imagino tocando a sí mismo con su mano, intentando facilitar la entrada de mi sexo. SO HOT!

-¡A-ahh!

¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Rayos! No puedo hablar ni ver, pero, no quiero que mi imaginación se equivoqué.

-Prepárate, voy a meterla en mí.

Sumamente excitante y caliente, él, manejando, incluso, mi cuerpo, esa penetración es bastante difícil, pero, al parecer mi saliva y la suya sirvieron bien... Pero, nada se compara con sentir su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, estrecha entrada que estimula con más fuerza, porque, quieres unirte, pero, deseas que sea tan minúsculo, para sentir esa deliciosa presión que te asfixia. La mejor parte es cuando se está _viniendo_, porque los músculos se contraen de tal manera que exprimen todo de ti, en ocasiones se pueden usar las arcadas para sentir lo mismo, pero, él debe tener algo que llegué a su garganta y le induzca vómito.

En ocasiones se detenía de su rítmico vaivén. Empujaba hacía abajo, hasta que me cubría por completo con su cuerpo y su cadera tocaban la mía. Escuchaba un suspiro que terminaba en gemido.

En mi vientre sentía el calor que se arremolinaba, apreciaba mi _llegada_...

De repente se detuvo y se levantaba.

Empecé a reclamar furioso de que me dejará a medias. Escuché entonces un vidrio romper... Seguía caliente, erecto, pero, ese sonido me preocupaba.

-¡Mello!

Difícilmente querría escucharme.

-Agh...

Más que sonido de placer, era un grito ahogado de dolor... Sentí que gotas tibias caían sobre mí, ¿sería el sake o el otro vino?, sentí su mano sobre mi pecho que mojaba con calidez, también lamía con cierta devoción el líquido derramado. Nuevamente levanto con parcialidad mi mordaza, ese sabor que inundó mi lengua, era conocido, desagradable sabor a metal, pero, no podía detectarlo.

Forzó su entrada con mi miembro, suspirando acompasadamente con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Tanta pasión desbordada movía mi cuerpo con el suyo, como si fuera uno, tanta violencia tuvieron sus últimos movimientos, que casi me inclino dolorosamente a su cuerpo.

Suspiré de pesado alivio, al derramarme en él. Él intentaba unirse más a mí, quería llegar más profundo.

Pedía a gritos que me quitara la atadura de mi boca, la inapropiada salivación hacía que mi boca pareciera una catarata.

Me retiró la pieza de tela de mi boca, me quito las correas de mis brazos que estaban _dormidos_, no se preocupó por quitarme la venda de mis ojos.

Yo lo hice. Pero, me sorprendió lo que vi.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada. –Respondió con pésimas mentiras.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre?

-Yo...

Cubría su mano, la observé, tenía una cortada no muy profunda en la palma, pensé un poco en la rutina sexual, miré a mi pecho, y vaya susto que me di.

-¿Q-qué es esto?

-Es mi sangre, yo me corté, para saber si me estimulaba el contacto con mi sangre y el sexo.

-Parece que funcionó –Le dije un poco incrédulo.- ¿Te excita la sangre?

-No lo sé, quería probar...

Le jalé de su brazo y lo llevé al baño, limpié su herida y la cubrí con papel, mientras, buscaba una venda de mi pequeño botiquín.

Después de relajarnos (o sobreexcitarnos), retomé la plática...

-Eres extraño, ¿Lo sabías? –Le comenté.

-Sí, lo sé, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero, usa pintura. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió lentamente.

Miré a la parte de la cama que usamos para fornicar (que bonita palabra), manchada de sangre, vino, sudor y semen.

-Será la pesadilla de la recamarera. –Le comenté para subir su ánimo.

-¿Estoy enfermo?

-En una escala del uno al diez, donde uno es el más bajo y el diez el más alto... yo te pongo un... veinte.

Quisiera verlo sonreír, como ahora, siempre.

-Bésame. –Le dije cuando terminé de colocarle la venda.

Nos miramos por un breve instante, y compartimos el sabor del vino, chocolate, sangre y esperma en un solo aroma, el del beso.

-Ahora sí, dormiré como nunca. No me despiertes.

-De acuerdo.

A este punto, ya no quiero pelear por hablar con él. Siento que en todo ese proceso, dije lo que tenía que decir.

+N.A. 1 post-fic: Precisamente, mientras escribía esa parte del fanfic, escuchaba how soon is now? – The smiths, y al retomar la escena del sexo oral, escuché la misma canción, pero al revés, todo gracias a mi reproductor Winamp :D.

Sólo quien haya leído _El Tonel del Amontillado_, de Edgar Allan Poe, sabrá que demonios trata de decir Mello en su embriaguez de chocolates con licor de cereza.

Agradezco nuevamente a todos los lectores que están siguiendo esta historia.

Espero que lo lean hasta el final, porque, después de mi fracaso en _Inestabilidad Musical_, ustedes me han subido lo ánimos, dejando sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye-gon.


	7. Sueños malos psy fiction

**Gracias, nuevamente, por sus comentarios y demás, que son oro, de verdad, espero con mucha emoción abrir mi correo y ver los **_**mails**_** que me avisan de nuevos **_**reviews**_** o que agregaron esta historia como una de sus favoritas.**

**Saludos a la banda, y a Nath, que sí está leyendo esto.**

**A los coordinadores de la página de Internet de mi prepa... ¡¡LA PORRA LOS SALUDA!!**

**¡¡FIU-FIUFIU-FIUFU!! **

**Ahora sí el fic.**

Hay sueños, en los que surgen detalles que delatan la falsedad, el deseo o el temor. Pero, hay detalles, que son demasiado obvios de su fantasía, pero, a la vez pueden convencerte de que sigas soñando. Esos sueños yo los llamo malos.

-Mello, despierta.

Te convences de has estado en ese cuarto, a pesar, de que nunca existió.

-Mello, llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Adónde?

-A la graduación, Mello, otra vez, desvelándote.

Me duele el cuello, o la espalda, levantarse de una cama muy incomoda, y ver a tu compañero con un atuendo que no le corresponde.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vístete, ni tiempo te da de bañarte.

Me lanza un pantalón y saco de color negro, la camisa blanca y una corbata azul, un azul profundo, brillante, oscuro.

Automáticamente arreglo mi ropa, me coloco la camisa y el pantalón, pero, después, de unos segundos me detengo, no puedo seguir con la farsa, me miro al espejo.

-Mi cicatriz...

-¿Qué cicatriz? –Me cuestiona Matt mientras me coloca la corbata.

-¡Mi cicatriz! ¿Dónde esta mi cicatriz?

-¿Mello, otra vez con eso? Tú no tienes cicatrices...

-¿Cómo de que no? ¿Dónde esta mi arma? ¿Qué haces?

-¡Mello! Tranquilo, otra vez tuviste un sueño, tú no eres mafioso, no tienes armas ni marcas de guerra, y no hay ninguna maldita libreta asesina.

-¡No, no, esto es el sueño, dame mi arma!

-¡No me obligues a golpearte!

-¡Pues, destrózame!

Un golpe muy fuerte y doloroso, caer en el suelo, es tan real...

-¡Mello! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

-¡Rayos! Y tú eres el que da el discurso de despedida...

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Sigues dormido? ¡Porque eres el mejor de todos!

-No, yo no lo daría... Sería Near...

-¿Quién?

Esto no es real... es un deseo, una pretensión.

-Esto es un sueño. Un maldito sueño...

-¡Mello! ¡Mello, despierta!

-Matt...

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde esta mi arma? ¿Mi cicatriz? ¿Puedes golpearme?

-El arma en el escritorio, la cicatriz en tu cara, y golpearte, no, porque me golpearas más fuerte, pero, con gusto te pellizco el trasero.

Todo está en su lugar, tal y como lo dejé. El techo se ve más claro y definido que el lugar del sueño, todos lo detalles que puedo recordar ahora de _mi realidad_ siguen como los dejamos, a la misma distancia, el mismo lugar... Esta es la supuesta realidad, y la otra, fantasía. Pero, no parece...

El primer paso a la locura es no diferenciar la realidad de la ficción.

-Matt, ¿esto es lo que supones tú, es la _realidad_?

-No comprendo tu pregunta...

-No estas soñando, durmiendo, estas despierto, ¿no?

-Sí, estoy despierto. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy... mareado.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina a prepararme chocolate, la luz es cegadora, y el piso esta tan sucio... Es tan real, como el día de ayer...

-I wanna be there...

No recuerdo que hora es, es como si hubieran pasado muchos minutos, como un salto de espacio y tiempo, bueno, no es difícil pensar en eso, cuando ya has visto demasiadas cosas como yo...

Ya era mucho tiempo en la carretera, me agobiaba, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con el calor del sol, sin chocolates en la guantera, bostezando y parpadeando casi sin conciencia. No recuerdo jamás haber visto una zona tan árida, como la que se extiende frente a mis ojos, algunas rocas gigantes y carente de vegetación, ni un rastro humano en la locación.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto a Matt, cruzando mis brazos y bostezando otra vez

-Con el tío John, no lo recuerdas por desvelarte otra vez, porque insistes en ver tantas películas.

-Son buenas. –Argumento a favor mío.

Recibía calor sobre mis muslos y parte de mi pecho por la luz que pasaba en el parabrisas, pero mis pies se congelaban.

-Pon la radio, me estoy durmiendo. –Y me estoy aburriendo.

-¿A semejantes horas del día? ¡No pretendo dejarte ver más películas!

-Pon la radio. –Me quejé.

-¿A qué hora te vas a dormir? ¿A las tres, cuatro? ¿Cinco de la mañana? No te estás organizando.

-Es mí problema, no el tuyo. ¡Enciende la radio, con un carajo!

-Hace semanas que no tenemos sexo. Mello, ¿Sabes como sufro esperando a que vayas a dormir?

-¡¿Por qué no detienes el auto, enciendes la radio, y con gusto te hago una mamada?!

-¡Enciéndela tú!

En eso tenía razón, presiono los botones para encenderla, muevo la banda, subo y bajo el volumen, pero, no escucho nada.

-Talvez no hay señal. –Intenta remediar Matt.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Mejor coloca un disco y no gimotees tanto.

-¡Imbécil!

-Sí, yo también te amo. –Responde con el sarcasmo que yo uso.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué?

-¡Mis discos! ¡Mis discos! ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé, ya deja de buscar, ya llegamos.

Por el horizonte se divisa una casa de madera, con estaciones de gas, una vieja camioneta azul en el empolvado estacionamiento para dos autos más.

Acomoda el auto en el lugar libre. Bajamos, yo con lentitud, preguntándome, porque no he visto otros autos o camiones en la carretera.

-Uncle John! Uncle John!

Sin respuestas seguían los llamados hacía la persona que buscábamos.

Matt se adelantó a la entrada de la casa, subo al pórtico, veo a mi alrededor, hasta donde se alcanza a ver no hay ningún automóvil.

Al entrar, se le ve tan distinto, no es como una casa, parece una bodega, llena hasta el tope con cajas de cartón, acomodadas de manera que se forman pasillos, que se recorren con cierta desconfianza, las luces no están encendidas.

-Uncle John! Are you there?

Al final de un largo camino trazado de cajas y anaqueles veo una puerta semi abierta. Casi corro hacía ella, al pasar del otro lado, se ve un cuarto diminuto, casi un armario o cabina, en el piso esta una caja de metal, al abrirla me sorprendo, más por la incongruencia que por el contenido.

-¡Matt!

Aparece al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Lo encontraste?

-No.

-¿Estará aquí?

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiona por lo que tengo en la mano.

-Es una barra de chocolate, estaba aquí, para mí.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Acaso no se te hace sospechoso que este lugar carezca de extintores?

¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta?!

-¡Sal de aquí! –Le grito.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiona asustado.

-¡Corre, idiota, corre!

Girando bruscamente entre los pasillos de cajas, tiramos algunas, pero, que importa, cuando tienes que huir.

Al salir, sólo pensaba en entrar al auto.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que algo pueda ocurrir? –Pregunta estúpidamente.

-¡Con un demonio, ven acá!

-Mello, no tiene sentido...

Una estruendosa explosión me ensordece, un impacto nos lanza al piso y doy contra el suelo, viendo al cielo, mientras se forman fumarolas que cubren _su_ intenso azul.

-¡Matt! –Llamo, mientras me incorporo del suelo, sujetándome del auto.

-¡Matt! –Llamo nuevamente sin respuesta.

Me levanto adolorido, voy hacia él, que esta tirado en el suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Matt!

Vidrios y otros pedazos sobre él, cayó boca abajo, espero que no se haya lastimado de gravedad.

-Estoy bien... –Le escucho decir, débilmente.

-¡Jodido bastardo! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Levanto su cuerpo y lo llevo al auto, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abro la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de salvar nuestro trasero.

Entro y al meter la llave y girar, no enciende, no pueden ir peor las cosas.

-¡Enciende, estúpido auto!

Enfurecido, golpeo al volante, de frustración a cólera en un instante.

-Mello... Consideraré la opción de la mamada.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en algo así?!

Veo por el espejo retrovisor, Matt, que escurre de sangre, saca una pistola y la carga, amenaza en mi nuca.

-Te diste cuenta, justo a tiempo, pero, antes de morir, consideremos un digno encuentro sexual en la parte trasera del auto. Excitante, ¿no lo crees?.

-Sí...

No puedo responder otra cosa, a pesar del intento de homicidio y suicidio, de verdad, me parece emocionante, la sangre, el fuego, el arma, el sexo y la muerte.

...

-¡Mello!

Todo se vuelve borroso.

-¡Mello! ¡Despierta!

-¿Matt?

-¡Mello! ¿Te sientes bien?

Mi mente se siente presionada, como haber regresado de un cansado viaje. Despierto del sueño, sujeto entre los brazos de Matt, en el cuarto, donde compartimos la estancia.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto adormilado.

-Estabas gritando. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Gritando... –Murmuré confuso.

-Es la cuarta vez esta semana, será mejor que te lleve con un médico.

-¡No! Estoy bien, era una pesadilla. Sí, eso era.

-Me supongo era terrible. Mello, me asustaste, pensé que algo malo te sucedía, y es que empiezas a agitarte, a murmurar, hablar y después... gritas. Pero, todo sucede mientras duermes.

-En ocasiones, todo se siente tan real. Sentí los gritos en mi boca.

-Te traeré un poco de agua...

Esto parece mi realidad, sólo quiero comprobar que así sea.

-¡Matt, espera!

Se detuvo, paciente por mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que ésta es la _realidad_?

-No lo sé, yo lo veo exactamente igual a la noche anterior, tan claro como el agua, pero, cuando alguien cuestiona esta _realidad_, me siento más despierto. Relájate, no pienses tanto en eso. Esto no es un sueño, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias, era lo que quería escuchar.

Regresó con un vaso de agua, eso tranquilizó mis nervios y calmó la sed que había en mi garganta.

Se sentó a mi lado, tratando de aliviarme con unos suaves masajes y toques. Muy relajante.

-Te voy a admitir algo. Si puedo verte, en mis sueños o estando despierto, lo puedo considerar mi _realidad_.

Me quedé mirando un buen rato a su rostro que se veía muy sensato, algo infantil, muy diferente del _Matt_ que vi en el sueño.

-Que maricon te has vuelto. –Le dije.

Recibí un golpe en mi brazo derecho. Me lo merecía, y él, se merecía ese comentario.

Otra vez despierto muy fatigado, con mucho cansancio, incluso dolor de cabeza, no me hace bien dormir hasta tarde y despertarse con el infernal calor de la tarde.

Como dijo Sir Walter Scott: "Descansar demasiado es oxidarse".

-¡Matt! –Llamo sin mucha suerte de respuesta.

Quiero pedirle un vaso con agua, una aspirina...

-¿Matt?

Bien, si ese imbécil no pretende atenderme, lo haré yo.

Me levanto con dificultad del colchón, talló mis ojos.

Me dirijo a la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua, y tomar una aspirina de la montaña de cajas de medicamentos para el dolor y otras cosas que desconozco.

Tomo con problema la pastilla que insiste en mi garganta, tomo más agua.

Bien, ahora ya me siento mejor, mi garganta ya no esta sedienta, y auto-sugestionarse de una curación en mi estado es eficiente, más que doscientas pastillas.

-_Am I see you falling?_

Es como si una voz en mi interior tratase de cantar, pero, ni siquiera me percato o trato de ignorarla.

_-I don't see you falling._

-¿Matt, eres tú?

No, no es él, es una voz que proviene de mi interior, el interior de mi cabeza, es como si ya supiese de que se trata, como una canción conocida, pero, aún oculta en el olvido que me impide saber más...

Paso por la sala, todo parece estar en orden, pero, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que encendí la computadora.

¿Esas cortinas de color guinda estaban ahí? ¿No era persianas? Me acerco a ellas para abrirlas, ya era muy tarde como para mantenerlas cerradas...

_-As I look into your eyes, I pay no mind, I found the way to get inside_ _you, I'd give you peace of mind._

Ahora la voz se escuchaba más natural, como si ahora saliera de una garganta y una boca, no lejana, ni con un extraño eco de mi mente. Se escuchaba _humano_.

La voz o canto provenía del cuarto, era hora de saber quien decía esas palabras que me estremecían y a la vez, adoraba.

Volví al cuarto, no sabía si preocuparme, pero, no vi nada, no había nadie, ni Matt ni una persona.

-¡Genial! Ahora estoy volviéndome loco.

_-You don't wanna go there, let me lead you by the hand..._

Y como una mano invisible, me guía la nada de nuevo a mi cama, que es tan suave y sigue preservando un poco del calor que dejó mi cuerpo.

_-Sleeping Awake..._

La sabanas se derriten y forman un extraño liquido que me cubre y sujeta mis manos, después va hacia mi boca como mordaza, y me hunden, no sé a donde, pero me jalan hacía abajo...

_-Here and again, and there you're falling, falling, falling, falling,_ _falling, falling..._

-¡Mello!

No es nada agradable sentir que te ahogas, menos, cuando no estás rodeado de agua, sólo telas que cubren y resguardan tu calor...

-¡Mello, otra vez no!

Me cuesta mucho trabajo recuperar el aliento.

-¡Toma aire, respira profundo, hondo, sí, así!

Aún se me dificulta extender el pecho, para que entre el aire, es como si hubiese olvidado respirar...

-Mello, ¿Estas bien?

Asiento.

-Sí –Digo por fin, después de una odisea entre la oxigenación y la asfixia.

-Respira, sigue respirando...

Me sienta y recarga en la pared, me retira todo que me cubre y promueve un aire fresco que aleje mi calor.

-Estoy bien. –Rezongo molesto mientras detengo su mano antes de que vuelva a tocarme.

-¡No, Mello! Esta vez fue la peor... ¡No podías respirar!

-Me estaba asfixiando con las cobijas –Trato de calmar con una explicación que no convence a nadie.

-¿Mello, qué sucede?

En el pequeño silencio que me otorga escucho una canción que proviene de la sala, de las bocinas de la computadora.

_-I don't see you falling beautiful, sometimes..._

-¿Es de tus discos? –Le pregunto antes de que me ataque con más preocupaciones.

-Sí. Es mi canción favorita. –Responde tímido, como si ese comentario fuese inadecuado.

-Me gusta.

Me levanto con mucha dificultad, mejor dicho, huyo a la cocina de los excesivos cuidados de Matt, respiro con fuerza nuevamente, busco un vaso, una aspirina, y me preparo para una ducha fría.

**Perdón si esto es algo pequeño y "seco" (por carencia de fluidos corporales, por supuesto ¬), pero, incluso borré una gran parte que decidí no entraría al fic... Pero es que ya había prometido los 'sueños malos' y tengo que hacer tiempo (y suspenso) para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Esperen, pacientes como siempre, mi actualización. Gracias, de nuevo, por seguirme hasta el final...**

**Bueno, ahora van las aclaraciones del fic:**

**La rola que menciono en el tercer sueño, es **_**Be there – U. N. K. L. E.**_**, claro, por si les interesa, pero, la agregué porque es mi canción favorita en todo el universo, más adelante verán más sueños y más canciones que le quedan como anillo al dedo a esta parejita.**

**También me inspiré en **_**Sleeping Awake – P. O. D.**_** (acaso se trata de iniciales o siglas?) de la película ****Matrix****Reloaded**** (creo yo), también un poco el hecho de la desorientación de realidad y fantasía (así como de mis noches de insomnio y tardíos despertares).**

**Ya saben, gente, si no les gusto, avienten el jitomatazo en el botón chiquititito que dice '****Go****!'.**

_**See you later, Alligator...**_


	8. la luna de la tv y abuso de glosario

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, sin ustedes no lo hubiese logrado.**

**Espero que este cap les guste.**

Dedicado... a quien se lo dedico... ¿Por qué no? ¡A USTEDES! Gracias, gracias... ahora sí, el fic.

Han pasado varios días de mi llegada a Japón, intento salir (huir) una que otra noche, no sé como Mello puede soportar tanto tiempo de encierro, así que me voy unas cuantas horas antes de regresar al departamento. Visito los bares, que son famosos por su _Karaoke Party_, visitados por muchos jóvenes después de que acaba sus actividades escolares, con sus diversas modalidades, asistiendo a un abierto y sencillo lugar para beber o rentar un exclusivo cuarto para un número selecto de amigos.

Me demuestra todo esto, que a la _persona que buscamos_ no se parece nada a lo que veo aquí, no se parece en nada, a nosotros.

-¿Eres extranjero?

A lado mío, una chica con prendas demasiado cortas y llamativas.

-Sí...-Dije algo inseguro.

-Welcome! Boku wa Mutsuki!

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Matt.

No me preocupa decir ese nombre, no es el verdadero.

-¿De donde eres?

-De Estados Unidos.

-Te invito un trago…

-No, de verdad, gracias, pero, debo estar sobrio esta noche...

-¿Trabajas?

-Si... un empleo... temporal.

-¿En donde?

-En... Universidad...

-¿En cuál? ¡Podría ser en la que estoy!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto la bebida!

Si seguimos bebiendo, ella quedará tan borracha que ni se dará cuenta que alguna vez estuve aquí.

Traté de desviar ciertas preguntas, intente ser discreto, pedíamos más cerveza, pero, al parecer, ella no es cualquier asiática, ella era fuerte contra el alcohol.

-Otra más.

-¿No te surte efecto? –Le pregunté impaciente.

-Ya me acostumbre.

Coreaba las canciones que cantaban sus amigas, lo hacía muy activo, eso quería decir que ya estaba a punto...

-¡No más cerveza!

¡Rayos!

Me miró muy sonriente, yo trataba de alejarme, pero, se apoyaba cada vez más cerca...

-¿No te gustaría ir a divertirnos a un lugar más... privado?

-No creo, gracias, de verdad, dejaré dinero para la siguiente ronda...

-¿Eres gay?

-¡No, yo no...!

¿Tenían o no significado para mí esas palabras?

-¡¿Entonces?!

Voy a mentirme un poco... Talvez saque algo bueno de esto.

-No tengo tiempo...

-¡No saques pretextos, maricon!

Me estoy enojando.

-Esta bien. –Cedí.

La chica soltó un fuerte alarido que demostraba su triunfo.

-¿Vas a llevarme a tu departamento? –le pregunté muy sarcástico.

-No, me llevaras al tuyo...

-¡Pero...!

-¿Cree que llevaré a un extraño a mi casa?

¡Oh, rayos! Maldita ebria.

-No, yo me voy...

-¿A dónde crees que vas, maricon?

-A dormir.

-¡Maricon!

Esta vez lo grito tan fuerte que muchas personas voltearon.

Me acerqué a besarla, un miedo inconfesable de que vieran mi rostro me hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

Me la lleve al departamento, con esperanzas de que Mello la corriera o algo por estilo... Sé que podría haberla abandonado o decirle al taxi que la llevara a su casa, pero, no sabía que hacer, talvez me golpearían sus amigas o el chofer del taxi no sería de tan buena fe como cualquiera esperaría, me había metido en un buen rollo.

Durante el trayecto me besaba y se me acercaba, por una parte lo rechazaba, pero, no quería pensar que yo mismo me había catalogado de gay, estaba muy confuso.

Bajamos del taxi, y nos acercamos a la entrada, me lamía mis mejillas, no podía certificar si ya estaba borracha o que sucedía con ella, no quería que vomitara.

Una vez arriba, exactamente en la puerta de la entrada, me detuve y la sostuve por sus hombros, le diría que era gay y que la mandaría a su casa, pero, en el umbral, donde esta más iluminado, vi su rostro, por primera vez había visto su rostro tal como es, no estaba afectada por el alcohol y su cara era muy hermosa, su cabello peinado y su maquillaje sencillo de joven, su rostro ovalado y su sonrisa tierna, vi su cuerpo, delgado pero con prominentes pechos y anchas caderas, piel muy clara y un vestido corto de color lila, tenía unas bonitas botas a juego, y su bolsa del mismo color, con brillantes y plumas.

Vi la contrastante actitud contra una imagen de Mello, pero, sentí de ella emanar la misma sexualidad.

No resistí besarla, con profundidad, para dejarme llevar por su seducción.

Abrí la puerta, no se si con suerte, pero, no encontré a Mello, estaba ordenado, como si por arte de magia, lo hubiese dejado arreglado, no sospechoso no ostentoso.

Primero, la senté en el sofá y le ofrecí de beber, mientras revisaba el cuarto, Mello permitió dos camas, una para él y una para mí, pero, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, uno duerme en el sofá y otro en una cama o ambos en una sola, pero, no lo vi en su cama ni en la mía, vi su cama algo desordenada, pero, eso fue todo, no parecía estar en el departamento.

Regresé a la sala, pero, no había rastros de Mello, en el sofá estaba la chica, esperando con su piernas cruzadas y con su brazo extendido en el respaldo, una actitud dominante, pero, sugestiva.

La llevé al cuarto y me preguntó por la otra cama, yo le dije que era de mi compañero que había salido, prácticamente no me importaron las consecuencias, no me importó nada, yo seguía besando a la chica.

Le retiraba su vestido lentamente, debajo de este usaba linda lencería el mismo color de su vestido, su piel y cuerpo eran prácticamente perfectos, preferí besarlo con delicadeza, tocar su pechos mientras besaba su boca, en un abrazo le quite su sostén, a lo cual me regalo un suspiro. Tenía unos redondos y lindos pechos, también besé y chupé sus pezones, le recosté, ella me dio un preservativo, que no negué en usar, ¿para que enfermar o embarazar a esta chica que sí tiene futuro?

No fue difícil la penetración, se sintió bastante bien, ella me daba lindos gemidos cada vez que entraba con más profundidad, era la usual posición que usaba con Mello, pero, no era tan difícil entrar, era cómoda y muy satisfactoria. No sé cuanto tiempo fue, pero, cuando miré el reloj, ya era muy tarde.

En distintas posiciones, al parecer quedó complacida, yo también, pero, sólo de manera carnal y no mental, como la provoca Mello con sus palabras sucias y obscenas, con su dominación y sumisión, con sus peleas y golpes, es como si él me hubiese acostumbrado a ser un esclavo suyo.

Después de mi orgasmo, nos acostamos un momento, después saqué mis cigarros, encendí uno y lo fumé tranquilamente, en ocasiones, ella tomaba un poco de mis labios y del cigarro.

Su pequeño y curioso celular brilló y sonó, respondió la llamada, ya tenía que retirarse y se vistió.

La acompañé a la puerta, ella volteó a ver al sofá, ahí estaba Mello, usando su mascara antigases, él, le hizo una despedida con su mano a la chica, ella, temerosa respondió y se marchó.

Una vez solos, se retiró la mascara, se me acercó.

-¿Por qué traes personas aquí?

-Yo...

-Será tu idiotez nuestra perdición, no puedo consentir que arruines todo.

-Cualquiera puede cometer errores. –Mi único argumento a favor.

-Sólo cuando lo permites, ahora lárgate.

-¡Bien, yo me largo!

-Tú aceptaste esto, ahora te lo tragas.

-¡Cómo si tú nunca te equivocaras!

-No, nunca lo hago, pero, tú siempre lo haces.

Lo empujé, e intenté golpearlo, ese fue un pésimo error, porque él, fue quién dio el primer golpe, en mi estomago, sin aire caigo, pero, no para, porque el me da una golpe, con el puño cerrado, pero, con el dorso de su mano, rompiendo mi boca, por último, me lanza al piso con mucha fuerza.

Mi visión se alteró, ya no veía y mi oídos ensordecían, casi me desmayaba, era dolor.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como terminé en el sofá, a la mañana siguiente desperté adolorido, me levante a limpiarme y curar mis heridas. Mello seguía dormido, y había cerrado la puerta del cuarto. Una ley de hielo había comenzado. La indiferencia duró días.

Intenté disculparme levantándome temprano, haciendo doble desayuno que debía tragarme, comer con mucha dificultad por la herida en comisura de la boca, el levantarse temprano tenía la ventaja de que no lo veía en toda la mañana y podía asear y limpiar las cosas, para que se le bajara un poco el enojo.

Hasta el anochecer me preguntaba el porque seguía ahí, esperando a que me perdonase, si era bastante fácil, abandonarlo todo de nuevo, dejarlo, y que se las arreglara solo, lo pensé y metía mis cosas en la mochila, lo hice por dos días, decidido a irme.

Algo me detenía, _me jalaba por el brazo y me decía que me quedara un poco más._

Pensé entonces la razón para quedarme.

La cuarta noche de incomunicación, esperé en la cocina todo el día, no prendí ni una luz, como si nadie estuviese en el departamento, Encendí un cigarrillo, y así, planeé mis argumentos.

Escuche sus llaves, abrió la puerta y encontrar el departamento oscuro, murmuró un tímido "¡Bastardo!".

-Creíste que ya me había ido.

Sus resoplidos furiosos se calmaron al escuchar mi voz.

Estaba decidido a irse, sin mediar palabra.

-¡No puedes ignorarme siempre, Mello!

-Vete al carajo.

Bueno, eso es algo.

-Sí, cometí un error, admite que a ti, también te pueden suceder.

-¿Para eso querías hablar? ¿Para convencerte de que soy humano?

-Ya estoy harto de que me estés golpeando, humillando...

-¡Pues, lárgate!

-No.

-Entonces, cállate.

Estaba a punto de encerrase en el cuarto, empujé con violencia la puerta, a tal punto que lo tiré.

-No, hasta que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Con qué? ¿Dinero? ¡Llévate todo lo que quieras! Si tus intereses banales están por encima de tus ideales, entonces, llévate todo, pero, no me molestes.

-No quiero dinero.

-Entonces, ¿qué, me violarás? ¡Hazlo, pero, hazlo bien, que eres peor que una maldita maricona! Aprovecha y dale un uso a tu maldita carne que no sirve para más que una vulgar trivialidad, ¡no sabes satisfacerme!

Todo lo gritaba entre sus dientes.

-Mello, sólo quiero que me trates con la dignidad y respeto que me merezco, sólo quiero eso.

-Vete al carajo...

No soporté su necedad, lo levanté y lo tiré contra la pared, el lugar libre entre las camas, resbaló hasta el piso y rompió la pequeña lámpara que construí con una botella de vidrio.

Ese sonido me asustó, prendí la luz y socorrí a Mello, que seguía en el suelo, ocultando su mirada por su cabello.

No tenía ninguna herida, sólo la había empujado (la botella).

-Mello, lo lamento, pero, afortunadamente, no te cortaste.

Sigo encariñado con él, no puedo enojarme siempre.

-¿Mello?

Aún no se movía. Entonces lanzó los fragmentos de vidrio que estaban junto su mano y se acostó en el pisó, su cabello seguía ocultando su mirada.

-Déjame en paz...

Aunque estuviese dispuesto a soltarme otro golpe, lo levanté del suelo y lo coloqué en la cama.

-Mello, no es justo, ni saludable pelear todo el tiempo.

No se dignaba a verme a la cara.

-Mello...

-Sí, nos hace daño...

Le abracé, necesitaba apretarlo entre mis brazos.

Le sostuve y busqué entre sus brazos, exigí ser abrazado y besado, le quite su chamarra y él correspondió con sus manos en mi rostro.

Besos y caricias, no me he sentido más conforme con sólo besos y caricias.

-Mello, tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Qué es? –Decía entre besos.

¿Será correcto decirlo? ¿Estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir? ¿Lo entenderá? ¿Se burlará de mi? ¿O me dará un golpe para que me concentre?

Algo me distrajo.

-¿Y ese tatuaje? –Señalé a su brazo izquierdo.

Tres ideogramas, en posición vertical.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando llegué, busqué al chico que me vende armas, de paso, encontré chocolates y un tipo que habla inglés, bastante amigable, me recomendó estos símbolos, espíritus japoneses, me dijo que me protegerán...

-Más le vale, o iré a exigir tu dinero.

Rió con sinceridad.

-Bastante amigable... ¿Qué, le besaste? ¿Te regalo chocolates? ¿Qué te he dicho? No hables con extraños, no aceptes chocolates de nadie que no sea yo...

Mi burla surtió efecto, seguía riendo.

Lentamente, me acerqué a su boca, su risa cesó débilmente, nuevamente besé sus labios y me correspondió, abriendo su boca, permitiéndome entrar... De repente, bajó la mirada, como pensativo.

-¿Somos homosexuales?

Le miré, tenía yo la curiosidad de saber la intención con la que preguntaba.

-No lo creo, cuando lo hice con Mutsuki, la chica que estuvo aquí, a mí me gusto.

-¿Te gustó más que cuando lo hacemos?

-No, no lo creo.

-Al menos, todavía te gusto en el sexo, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira esto... –Alzó su cabello y me hizo notoria su cicatriz- Aquí, como en América, les gustan lindas, no creo que les guste besar un rostro así.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Mataron a todo el equipo que nos iba a dar ayuda, convencer y seducir a un jefe de mafia, será difícil y peligroso.

-Sí, talvez no les guste los chicos...

-O les gustan los perros...

-No te proyectes...

-Je...

-¿Te ibas a vender? No creo que sea necesario, Mello, estamos cerca, sólo debemos esperar y ser precavidos.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio.

-A mí, me sigues pareciendo _linda_...

-Cállate...

Otro silencio bastante adecuado.

-Te prometo tratarte adecuadamente, pero, no en el sexo.

-Deberías decir 'en la cama'.

-Casi no lo hacemos en la cama.

Risas de ambos bandos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Deberás usar collares de perro y me dirás 'Master'.

-Sí... –Agregué con sarcasmo- ¿Y tu nieve, de qué la quieres?

-Hablo en serio...

-Así que, mi teoría era correcta.

-¿Qué teoría? –preguntó extrañado.

-De que te excita pelear conmigo, golpearme, humillarme... Eres peor que un sádico.

-A mi me excita la sangre...

-Mejor, párale, no me interesan tus parafilias.

-Te las diré por orden alfabético...

-¡Ay, no! (Comencé a reír)

Se subió a mi caderas, sostuvo mis brazos.

-Adiestramiento animal...

-¡Por favor!, ¿tú?

-Agonofilia, algofilia, amaurofilia, amomaxia...

-Ahora entiendo porque quieres besarme en el coche...

-¡Aún no termino! Anofelorastia, asfixiofilia, astenolagnia, autoasasinofilia, autoasesinofilia...

-Con razón, ¡eres un enfermo!...

-Coprolalia, hematofilia, hierofilia, merintofilia, odaxelagnia, vincilagnia...

-¡Cállate, o me provocarás erotolalia!

Más risa para los dos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Pregunté.

Me miró con la clásica mirada escalofriante y siniestra.

-No... pero, puedes ayudarme.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-¿Cuál de todas, qué? –Confuso indagó.

-Cuál de todas tus malditas parafilias practicarás conmigo, Mello.

-¿Hasta qué punto me permites llegar?

-Sólo no me desangres, ni me metas cosas extrañas a lugares extraños...

-Vaya, y quería adiestramiento animal...

-Creo que para ese punto necesitaré prepararme física y mentalmente...

-Cállate, déjame pensar...

Mello es tan difícil, es complicado, en ocasiones está de humor en otras no, puede ser dulce o puede ser amargo, pero, no puedo pensar siquiera, desprenderme de él, ni un segundo.

Seductor, inalcanzable o demandante, te absorbe, te come y te aniquila, es inexplicable... Y es sólo un joven... muy atractivo, muy sensual, muy sádico.

Te lleva a un punto de locura, pleno de demencia, prácticamente suicidio, pasión y estupidez. ¿será su mirada?

Lo tiene todo a su favor, y yo me rindo a sus pies.

Después de ésta sádica sesión, mátenme, o mejor, denme toda la noche para destrozarlo, y convertir sus cuerpo en rastros de violencia y placer... Es tan dulce con sus gemidos que piden clemencia, que escapan de su boca como aliento eróticamente homicida.

Mello, por favor, mátame esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente...

Él encendía la televisión, se sentaba en el sillón, subiéndose por completo, comiendo chocolate como siempre, se detuvo de su búsqueda de noticieros.

En una anuncio para labiales, una chica de cabello negro sonreía y guiñaba, tan linda...

-¿No es la chica que trajiste? –Me preguntó.

Vi el televisor, dudé mucho, pero, vimos al final del comercial: "Patrocinado por Mutsuki".

-Creo que sí... Viéndolo bien, podría ser...

Se levantó por más chocolate, pasó a mi lado, es hizo un golpe en mi brazo de felicitación.

-¡Modelo, eh!

Sonreí.

Pero, aun así, me pareció más extraño el comportamiento de Mello, pensé que haría otra cosa...

¿Celoso, Mello? Ni en mil años...

Talvez, ser amigos sea...

Mejor voy por una cerveza.

**Es extraño, sí, talvez...**

**He aquí mi glosario del parafilias mencionadas por Mello ¬¬ **

**¡Orgullo LGBT- BDSM! **

**Adiestramiento animal: Bueno, si no es más que obvias las palabras, proseguiré con la explicación. Es la interpretación del papel de un animal en el acto sexual; perros o caballos.**

**Aquel que interpreta al animal, puede imitar el comportamiento o acicalarse con artículos para el cuidado del animal. Se usan collares bozales, bridas, etc.**

**Agonofilia: Excitación proveniente de una lucha con la pareja.**

**Algofilia: Excitación producida por el dolor, por sus raíces griegas, se diferencia del masoquismo, porque carece del erotismo.**

**Amaurofilia: Preferencia por tener una pareja sexual ciega o a la que se le han vendado los ojos.**

**Amomaxia: Excitación al realizar una relación sexual dentro de un automóvil estacionado (¿y en movimiento?**

**Anofelorastia: Excitación al profanar objetos considerados sagrados.**

**Asfixiofilia: Se le conoce también como estrangulación erótica. Consiste en estrangular a la pareja sexual, puede ser con un lazo o soga, o meter objetos en al boca, como una naranja (una manzana, como el cerdo del festín)**

**Astenolagnia: Atracción por la humildad, la humillación o la debilidad sexual ajena.**

**Autoasasinofilia: Fantasía masoquista de ser asesinado.**

**Autoasesinofilia: La excitación sexual al colocarse en situaciones en las que las personas podrían acabar muertas.**

**Coprolalia: Estimulación sexual mediante el uso de malas palabras.**

**Hematofilia: Amor desenfrenado por la sangre recién derramada. **

**Hierofilia: Atracción sexual por las cruces.**

**Merintofilia: Excitación provocada por estar atado.**

**Odaxelagnia: Excitación al morder o ser mordido por la pareja.**

**Vincilagnia: Excitación por hacerse atar.**

**Erotolalia: Estimularse sexualmente hablando solamente acerca de sexo.**

**Glosario sacado de una web que no recuerdo .-.'. Preferí hacer a Mello como un tipo lleno de parafilias, porque, a pesar de no contar con muchos detalles de su vida, no podía desarrollar un personaje común en la cama. XDD. No olviden dejar sus **_**reviews**_**...**

**Bueno, nos vemos luego.**


	9. Satan Antistar Cat

**Dedicado a mi madre, a mi abuela, mi maestra de literatura (Maycott), a Goldfrapp, a Sharon, ****a la gran auto nombrada emperatriz Yoyas, a Zazil, a Ana, a Bibi, a Dalila, a la linda rubia que conocí en el final de Química º¬º, a la chica que me corta el cabello, a todas las chicas que leen este fic, a todos los chicos que tienen algo femenino (aunque sea poco) dentro, a todas las chicas de las que me enamoraré los días siguientes, ¡a todas las mujeres, pues!**

Ahí va el fic...

Esperando afuera, la luz amarillenta, opaca, apenas alumbra el estacionamiento de la bodega, vacío, ningún camión, ningún trailer, de verdad, esta haciendo frío, debería encender otro cigarrillo...

Mello ya se está tardando, dijo que conseguiría un uniforme y una camioneta, pero, no quisiera saber como la está logrando...

Miro a través del vidrio de la gigantesca ventana de la oficina de administración de la empresa de mensajería, observo una figuras en el piso, esta oscuro, sospecho que sean dos personas, meto mi mano dentro de mi chaleco, sostengo el arma, pero, aún así no quiero usarla, me da miedo sujetarla.

Cuando un rostro se acerca y es iluminado por las luces del farol, me relajo, es sólo la _cara derretida_ de Mello, con una de sus fogosas miradas...

Mis reacciones fueron en ese momento cómicas y obvias, un gesto de tranquilidad, luego una patada al piso de reproche, y después, un movimiento de mi cabeza muy amplio que prefiero expresar con las siguientes palabras: "¡Eres una perra!"

Puedo imaginar lo que sucede dentro; Mello se la está chupando a un sujeto, totalmente desconocido, pero, previamente observado, puede ser un perdedor y _moral_ padre de dos pequeños maltratados o un sujeto realmente _Hentai_, como dirían aquí, alguien satisfecho por los dotes andróginos de Mello, tan idiotizado de su 'fabulosa oportunidad', que sencillamente cae rendido, y después, le rogará su número telefónico, o quien sabe, una inexperta y tonta adolescente o una fastidiada mujer de su frígido marido... Debo estar abierto a todas las posibilidades. Puedo imaginar unos tontos diálogos, el desconocido preguntando la edad de Mello, y éste, respondiendo entre jadeos: "Casi veinte", y el asustado ignoto, "¡Eres muy joven!", y Mello corrigiendo: "¡Oh, claro!, perdón, tengo veinte".

También puedo imaginar todos los clichés de actuación, limpiarse la boca con el dorso de su mano, jugar con su guantes, mencionar el chocolate, incluso a mí me pone un poco nervioso y enojado.

No, no me pertenece, no somos pareja, pero, me remueve un poco verlo con otro u otra, porque con orgullo, diría que lo hacemos todas las noches, hasta agotarlo, ver su agraciada cara ser acariciada por la luz de la Luna, o lamido por el impúdico Sol, mientras sigue dormido, desnudo entre mi ropa y sábanas.

En estos momentos, deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos, mientras me lo cojo...

Escucho un ruido consecuente, un clic seguido de otro, Mello saliendo por la puerta de la oficina, recargándose con dificultad en la pared, soportando el peso de una caja, encima de ésta, un papel rectangular amarillo y pequeño, y unas llaves de un auto.

Le ayudo con la carga y la acomodo en la motocicleta.

-Gracias, Matt.

De verdad puedo sentir su agradecimiento, esta agotado, y no puede mover muy bien sus piernas.

Escucho otro sonidos dentro de la oficina, no veo a nadie, pero, Mello recupera su postura y da un clásico guiño y saludo conquistador, en algunas partes les encanta las extravagancias del otro extremo del mundo.

-Llévanos a casa. –Dice, totalmente exhausto.

Se coloca el casco, y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, se recarga en mi espalda, suspiré agradecido, me coloqué el casco y encendí el motor. Fue como huir, vialidad en la nocturna urbe japonesa, mucho color y llamativos anuncios, como algunos videojuegos...

Después de desviarme de la fatigada marcha de automóviles, entramos a unos tranquilos callejones, ahí estaban los edificios, viejos, sucios y tenebrosos, la gente no se acerca mucho, talvez superstición, talvez delincuencia. Me detengo en la entrada, apago el motor, pero, aún así, Mello no bajaba, moví la espalda, temí que se hubiese dormido, pero no, estaba despierto, pensativo.

-¿Mello?

Lentamente se quitó el casco, parpadeo por algunos segundos y bostezó.

-Quiero chocolate.

-SÍ, arriba hay chocolate.

Se acercó a mi rostro, me besó, bueno, sólo toco sus húmedos labios con los míos.

-Con eso tienes esta noche, no me molestes.

Me preguntaba, ¿que habrá sido eso?, pero, ni siquiera pude formular la pregunta, él caminaba hacía la entrada del edificio.

No lo fastidié, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, y no se atrevan a decir que se ablanda o que se hizo dulce, no, sólo estaba cansado.

Mello procuró quedarse en su cama, yo no tenía sueño, y para no fastidiar a Mello con mi cigarros, me quedé en la sala, tomé cerveza tras cerveza, hasta asquearme. Yo nunca me hastíe de mi bebida favorita, pero, ese beso me dejó muy inquieto y hambriento de más.

La cocina tiene un balcón, que está relativamente cerca la ventana del departamento del otro lado.

-_¡Nya!_

Los gatos de este país incluso maúllan diferente.

Un gigantesco y gordo gato blanco, moteado en negro y naranja, estaba en el balcón, mirándome con gigantescos ojos...

-¿Y tú? ¿De dónde saliste?

Me acerqué al animal, pero, no se alejó, lo levanté y cargué entre mis brazos, estaba muy pesado, encajaba sus garras en mi ropa, rasgándola, llegando a mi piel, rasguñándome.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

Los gritos venían de la ventana contigua.

Me asomé, vi a una chica de cara redonda, su cabello de melena corta y pintada de naranja.

-¿Has visto a mi gata? Se llama Yuki y tiene manchas negras y anaranjadas...

-¿Te refieres a esta? –Giré para mostrarle a la gata.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, es esa! _¡Arigato-gozaimas!_

Extendió sus brazos, pero, no alcanzaba al animal...

-¿Quieres que te lo dé en la entrada del departamento?

-Mejor...

Me metí, y me dirigí a la entrada, la encontré segundos después.

-Gracias, de nuevo, esta gata siempre está fuera de casa. Mi nombre es Misao.

-Matt, un placer.

_-¡Nyaa!_

Me dispuse a entrar de nuevo al departamento, me detuvo.

-¿Quieres café? No quiero molestarte, pero, no sé como agradecerte...

-¡Claro!, mi departamento es un asco...

Eso u otro regaño de Mello.

-El mío igual...

Entramos al suyo, al menos, estaba más limpio, sus paredes pintadas en azul claro, estaban tapizadas hasta el tope de posters de grupos musicales y de películas, ya en una habitación iluminada vi por entero su cuerpo y vestimenta, era pequeña, usaba una ajustada playera multicolor y un short de licra en color negro, tenía una estrella azul pintada en su mejilla.

En su sala estaba su estéreo, un ruidoso _bass_ y un interesante _tic-tac._

-Wow! ¿quiénes son?

-Death in Vegas –Me responde.

-Nunca los había escuchado. ¿Qué genero es? ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

- Electronic. _Hands around my throat. _

-Puede un día prestarme el disco, para pasarla a mi computadora, yo te ofrezco uno, ¿conoces a U. N. K. L. E.?

-No...

-¿DJ Shadow?

-Sí, 'me suena'.

-Produjo el primer disco de U. N. K. L. E., ¿The Chemical Brothers?

-Sí, es parecido a lo que hace Death in Vegas...

Inmediatamente iniciamos una conversación sobre música. Mientras ella preparaba café, yo, miraba a mi alrededor, lleno de color y otros objetos de plástico, juguetes o adornos, cuadros de mucho matiz y figuras dinámicas.

Me invitó a que me sentara en frente de una barra-mesa que conectaba la cocina con un pequeño comedor, sirvió el café en dos tazas térmicas, me dio el azúcar.

-¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí? –Me preguntó.

-Sólo semanas...

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Err... muchas cosas, programo sistemas de seguridad, software y... videocámaras automatizadas.

En resumen, mi trabajo con Mello.

-Eso es genial... Yo sólo pinto y dibujo.

-¿Eres pintora?, es admirable, te iba a preguntar si esos cuadros son tuyos, pero, parece que ahora es obvio, admiro la gente con mucha creatividad... Yo no puedo ni siquiera hacer una caricatura.

-Cada quien tiene su área.

Sacaba una lata de comida para gato y la servía en un plato redondo, pequeño de color verde.

-¿Por qué te gusta la música electrónica?

-Desde que era pequeña escuchaba la radio, y veía videos por Internet, son geniales, me inspiran para pintar.

-A mí me inspira para hacer música.

-¿Tú haces música?

-Es fácil conseguir programas para crear y mezclar sonidos. También modificarlos, lo curioso es que, no se tocar ningún maldito instrumento.

Nos reímos un buen rato. Me veía con unos ojos muy tiernos.

-Espero que sea bueno tu _trabajo_.

-Cuando salga el disco, prometo regalarte una copia, si no es buena, puedes usarla como el plato de Yuki.

Sonrió.

La gata saltó a la barra, nos dio un ligero susto.

-_Nya_...

Se acercó y restregó contra mi pecho, comenzó a ronronear.

-Es muy cariñosa...

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –Dije con incomodidad.

Ella lanzó su gato, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro sobre sus manos.

Una particular forma de llamar mi atención con esa sonrisa tan brillante.

No entendí como fue que nuestros labios se acercaban poco a poco.

Me detuve.

-Este... err... yo... soy... ¡Soy gay! Mi pareja duerme en mi departamento y...

-No lo creo.

Entonces, se acercó y me besó, humedeciendo mis labios con los suyos.

Prácticamente se subió a la mesa, me impulso me subió también, me sujetaba de mi playera, y tiraba de ella con fuerza, no recuerdo como terminamos encima de la mesa.

Claro, ella receptiva, yo, casi listo para la acción... Sólo un segundo... Dejen busco en mis bolsillos...

-¿Quieres uno de estos? –Me mostró un pequeño cuadro de plástico. Pues, un condón.

-Gracias.

Creo que le gusta algo la rudeza, es bastante incomodo sobre la barra, poco espacio, y está cubierta con mosaico (muy frío). Pero, no parece molestarme del todo, como si Mello me hubiese adaptado a todo tipo de terrenos.

Al contrario, disfrute al 100 por ciento el movimiento de su cuerpo, sus felinos chillidos y la estrechez suave y caliente de su cuerpo.

Probamos otra posición, la que debería practicar con Mello, si el no fuera tan orgulloso, "Dog style". Se veían muy bonitas sus uñas azules en sus redonditos dedos cerrados en puño que recargaban todo su peso.

Y después, yo estaba, nuevamente, nuestros rostros se veían, sujetaba mi cabeza con su manos acercándome a un roce de lenguas, tan adecuado con nuestro ritmo, que sacaba de su boca más gemidos de gato.

Unos besos en su cuello, tocar sus senos (suaves, firmes y redondos), tocar y estimular sus zonas erógenas, eso aumenta su placer y la acerca al orgasmo.

-¡NYAAAA!

Eso, no fue la gata.

Necesité unas embestidas más para liberar la eyaculación.

Se bajó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

Regresó con un disco que decía "Death in Vegas –Scorpio Rising".

-No importa cuando me lo regreses, sólo toca mi puerta o llama a Yuki... Buenas noches.

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-¿No que tu pareja duerme en tu cuarto?, talvez te esta esperando, además debo limpiar mi departamento, mi madre me visita mañana.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Dije incómodo de mis temblorosas piernas.

-No, gracias, de verdad, ya te he molestado bastante.

Apenas me acomodaba mis pantalones y me empujaba fuera de la puerta, antes de cerrar, me pellizco el trasero.

Entré, entonces, al departamento de Mello.

Estaba él, sentado en el sillón, bebiendo chocolate caliente.

-¡Uhh! Tienes 'pegue' con todas las chicas... –Dijo divertido.

-¿No estabas cansado, pequeña zorra? –Le intenté ofender en su juego.

-Sabía que había una gata en este edificio, pero, nunca creí que maullara tan fuerte. –Siguió burlándose.

-No dije nada, fui cuidadoso... –Me defendí en temor de un regaño.

-Estas en toda libertad de hacer lo que plazca, fuera de este departamento. Sólo, no menciones mi existencia y que no fotografíen tu rostro.

-¿Ni siquiera de que soy gay o que eres mi pareja?

-¿Hablaste así, de mí?

-Traté de no tener sexo con ella...

-¡Trataste!, interesante...

Se acercó a mí. Lleno de incertidumbre, me coloqué en una posición defensiva, cuidadoso de un golpe.

Me besó. Lamió mis labios y dio un fuerte apretón entre mis piernas. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Espérame en el cuarto, chico suertudo.

Creo que eso es muy amable de su parte, o que hoy, yo soy el chico más suertudo de esta tierra.

o-o-o-o-o-

_You are an Antistar._

Yo nunca recuerdo que sueño, tiendo a despertar abruptamente o tardar media hora en salir de la cama, pero, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, por lo cual, no recuerdo que es lo que fantaseaba. Ayer estaba tan agitado con Mello, después de Misao, ni siquiera estaba _recuperado _totalmente, y ya estaba atacándome (Ustedes entenderán... ¿No?).

Pero, recuerdo que dejó mi reproductor de música en la bocinas toda la noche, incluso, dormido todavía escuchaba algunas canciones: Radiohead, Depeche Mode, Apoptygma Berzek, Meat Beat Manifesto, Nine Inch Nails, U. N. K. L. E., Praga Khan, The Chemical Brothers, Death in Vegas, DJ Shadow, Crocodile Shop, F/A/V, Bigod 20, My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult, Fisherspooner, Basement Jaxx, Goldfrapp...

Bueno, dirán: " ¿Y qué rayos me interesa la música que te guste?"

O "¿por qué en tu lista no está 'Death Cab for Cutie'?"

Bueno, en esta lista, no figura un nombre, es un grupo que alguna vez trabajo con Madonna...

Massive Attack.

¿Qué tienen de especial?

_Well_, aparte de ser una propuesta electrónica con variedad de estilos (y conflictos con 3D, ahora _Tricky_), hicieron una canción con supuesta duración de ocho minutos, diecisiete segundos (_Plus bonus track_: 19:38), llamada _Antistar_.

Si después de esto, siguen bastante desinteresados, yo sólo puedo mencionar, entonces, que de ahora en adelante, esta canción me recordará a Mello.

¿En qué sentido?

No lo sé explicar con detenimiento u objeto, pero, había un punto, una ligera brecha entre el sueño y el despertar de los sentidos, que mi mente disolvió imágenes de Mello, con mi deseo y la música.

Se los explicaré hasta el último de los más sucios detalles, mientras repito la letra de la canción.

Inicia con un sonido de cuerda plisada, con eco que resuena, y cascabeleos suaves, tintineantes de un ritmo desconocido, otros sonidos alterados con computadoras, sin embargo, no permiten que se aleje el misterio de su seductor sonido. Una voz suave, algo silbante, grave, en ocasiones híbrida y asexuada, dice:

_Can u like my wounds please, can u make it numb._

Soñé que Mello movía sus caderas al ritmo de las cuerdas, que se acercaba a mi boca, a lamer las cortadas.

_Kill the pain like cortisone. Grant me intimacy, how we'll split your chromazones. _

(Lo estoy viendo como dice el librito del disco, pero, quiero interpretarlo como '_Chromosomes'_.)

Lamiendo las heridas, estremeciendo mi cuerpo. En un abrazo de sexo martirizante, mientras me masturba con ligera malicia.

_Yeah, more sweet narcosis. (I turn a stone, I'll find u)_

Es como drogarse, pero, sin sustancias, es como una hipnosis.

_I turn a stone, I'll find u there. Into reflected light I'll stare. U blind me_ _with flashbulbs and puzzle me with syllables._

A veces, imaginaba que podía verlo a través de una lente, a través de una cámara, que lo veía, tan enigmático, y verlo de otros puntos, como acaparar todos los ángulos, para vigilarlo y protegerlo. Para acosarlo. _Back to sleep._ Como estar sentado en el sillón, recibiendo su lengua en mi miembro._  
__Yeah, more sweet narcosis (I turn a stone, I'll find u)._ Y perder mi visión, afectada por esa hipnosis, ver la lentitud y repetición de la luz en los objetos que se mueven, como sus brazos.  
Inicia un momento instrumental donde se enfatiza los sonidos del piano que asemejan cuerdas, y de violines que vienen de la lejanía, como música de otra parte del mundo.

_My head between my knees again, got the needle set at zero._

Me gustaría estar en el auto, detenernos en la mitad de la nada, y que se siente sobre mis caderas, y me bese, hasta que pierda la conciencia.

_U can shoot me hurricanes, don't spare me the details._

¿Y esa persona que camina tan lento en la carretera?, se acerca, se dirige a nosotros, con un andar torpe y lánguido, como enfermo o herido, y su piel esta colorada en azul-verdoso, como cadáver, alza los brazos, y se lanza, quiere atacarnos, sacó la pistola y apunto a su cabeza, el estallido en el parabrisas, lanza sangre y demás viscosidades. Eso estremece a Mello de una manera indescriptible, como si le excitara.

_Yeah, more sweet narcosis._

Prefiero verlo en el departamento, moviendo su cuerpo de manera seductora, un espectáculo sólo para mí.

Y el violín adquiere más fuerza, imitando la voz humana, cantando a coro con la palabra.

_Iconography. Fucks with me._

Si la imagen de una muchacha desnuda con un ramo verde en su mano, sentada enfrente de colinas cubiertas de cruces y ruinas, puede ser la esperanza y la verdad, entonces, ¿qué es Mello, iluminado deshonrosamente por una luz artificial en forma circular como una aureola de santo?

_U look great in bloodstains._

¿Y qué significa verlo cubierto de sangre? Lanzando una mirada provocativa mientras lame un cuchillo manchado.

¿No es excitante?

Nuevamente, las cuerdas rasgadas repiten de manera increíble las últimas palabras, como si sollozarán.

Hay más voces, como cánticos de gemidos y palabras no humanas.

Y ritmo de los cascabeles y de la guitarra se repiten hasta el orgasmo auditivo.

No hace falta decir que es una de mis canciones favoritas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En la noche, él observaba por la ventana, tomaba la leche con chocolate de su vaso de vidrio, lentamente. Teníamos el peor humor que ningún día, yo no quería jugar, mi maldita cerveza ya estaba tibia y mi cansancio se llevaba toda mi atención. Cabeceaba, perdía la sensación de luz y no escuchaba ya la música que colocó Mello en las bocinas, exclusiva letra inglesa para confundir nuestra voz y que no escucharan nuestras conversaciones.

Si quieren música industrial, con propuesta gay, no hay mejor grupo que My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult; Mello lo pone todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches a un volumen ni muy bajo ni muy alto, pero, a mi me desespera una jodida canción donde el vocalista grita, no como lo hacen en el metal u otros géneros, es un grito musicalizado, sí, pero, es como un grito de dolor agonizante mezclado con satisfacción, luego la acompañan sampleos que puedo ver en los labios de Mello, repetirse una y otra vez: "Freaked out on acid", "I'm the white rabbit", "I live for drugs", "That's great" y cosas por el estilo... También habla de botas negras, aunque, no entiendo mucha de la letra, porque, la voz esta en un efecto llamado _fizz _(o eso supongo, ya estoy durmiendo). Tiene sonidos simples y naturales en la mayoría de los instrumentos, pero, la guitarra es la distorsionada, y las voces (principales o anexas), incluso hay cánticos étnicos y una indescifrable voz que murmura cosas...

-¿Por qué te gusta escuchar a ese sujeto gritar? ¿Te encanta provocar dolor?

Desvié su mirada de la ventana. Movía su rodilla con el compás lento del bajo.

-¿Por qué tú no gritas así? Pero, no sé si prefieres ser el pervertido o el sumiso, yo debería ignorarte, pero, ¿quién se acabo mis chocolates? ¿eh?, te advertí que...

La primera vez que habla de más, ya no sé que dice, ¡repito!, me estoy durmiendo.

Entonces, me despierto, un movimiento oscilatorio que nos mueve y todo a nuestro alrededor, son giros, pensé estar mareado, pero, no, era un temblor.

Me levanté del sillón, sólo para jalar hacia mí y hacia la puerta a Mello, que tranquilo, seguía parado junto a la ventana.

-¡Mello!

Enfrente de mi rostro está su curiosa mirada con ojos temiblemente abiertos, en su boca hay un trozo grande de vidrio, mordió su vaso hasta romperlo.

-Creo que te confundiste, esto no es un chocolate.

Le retiré la pieza de su boca, no se había lastimado, pero me sorprendió su rostro, tan afirmado, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Acercó su boca a mis labios, pero, sólo respiró en ellos.

-Enciende la radio, debemos saber del sismo.

-Sismo... Yo diría terrible sacudida.

Subí el volumen, a pesar de ser sábado, interrumpieron casi todas la programaciones para dar el informe.

5.8º en la escala Richter, duración; 25 segundos, epicentro, aún desconocido.

Mello regresó a su antigua posición, cerca de la ventana, y a pesar de haber roto el vaso, seguía tomando su chocolate.

-¿En qué piensas? –Le pregunté.

-Talvez L está avergonzado de mí.

Contra sus convicción no podría luchar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Porque me estoy distrayendo! ¡No es lo que debería hacer! ¡No estoy progresando!

Fácilmente se desespera.

-No creo que esté avergonzado. Creo que está orgulloso.

Me miró sin mediar palabras, sus ojos me amenazaban.

-Obtuviste una libreta, descubriste las reglas falsas y humillaste a _Kira_, todo en un sólo golpe. Estaría más que orgulloso, estaría lleno de envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-Ni siquiera Near lo hubiese hecho tan bien. ¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo tu rival en estos momentos?

-Jugando con sus estúpidos juguetes, vistiendo su holgada ropa blanca que parece pijama, encerrado en su tonto cuartel...

-Encerrado... –Subrayé para subir su ánimo.

Se acercaba a mí con un paso sensual y seguro.

-Sí, encerrado... –Murmuraba, abstraído.

-Tú eres no sólo el más astuto, tienes más libertad y poder que cualquier otra persona. –Continué.

Le invite a que se sentará encima de mí, le seducía con unos besos en su cuello.

-Eres lo que todos desearían ser.

Mientras seguía chupando su cuello, solté su cinturón, y abrí el cierre de su pantalón, introduje mi mano, buscando su erección.

Era muy divertido manejarlo de una forma muy cruel, como manipularlo con los halagos y la mano, con una sola mano.

Cerraba sus ojos, suspiraba, y uno de esos resoplidos escapaba y se alargaban en tono agudo para convertirse en un gemido tímido y controlado, sincronizado.

Se mecía encima de mis piernas, se movía con mi mano, si yo empujaba mi mano hacia mi, él se acercaba a mí, todo su cuerpo oscilaba hacia el control. Como si quisiere interpretar esa masturbación en una simulación de coito imaginario o fingido.

Necesitó poner sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, su pecho rozaba con mi barbilla, ahora esos resoplidos eran remplazados por gemidos más fuertes y vivaces, su mano perdía el respaldo y terminaba en mi hombro, presionando.

No recuerdo como movía mi mano, sólo recuerdo haberlo hecho con rapidez y fuerza.

Sus piernas perdían el control, pero, sus rodillas sostenían todo su peso, porque se levantaba más y más...

Su gran culminación se acercaba, y el maldito soportaba y ganaba tiempo para que siguiera tocándolo, no me desagrada hacerlo o acariciarlo, pero, ¿por qué quiere prolongarlo?

-Ma-att... –Susurraba con dificultad cerca de mi oreja.

-Ya, suéltate, no te demores... Me esta doliendo el brazo.

-Más...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mello, apúrate!

Puso su boca encima de la mía, pero, no podía concentrarme en satisfacerlo abajo y arriba.

Entonces, él, tomó mi mano, indicándome que continuara, a la vez de que lo besaba, dejó de jugar con mi lengua para jadear y finalmente soltar un ligero alarido.

-¡Rayos! –Protesté cuando noté que esta _hazaña_ le costaría una lavada a mi playera.

Pero, él, se había sujetado más fuerte de mí, pegándose casi por completo a mí, y no me soltaba.

Para desatarme de su asfixiante abrazo (y tomar la servilleta que había dejado en la mesa), caímos, nos deslizamos, recostándonos en el sofá.

Él recuperaba su aliento, yo trataba de limpiar mi playera.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! ¿Ahora como quito esta mancha?

-¡Qué me preguntas!... –Respondió enojado por interrumpir su relajación.

-No quiero ser la burla por tener una mancha blanca. ¡Exactamente en la línea negra! ¡Con un carajo!

Me besó.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué hice?

-Sigue maldiciendo... –Murmuró entre besos.

-¡Ah, sí! La coprolalia...

Volvió a besarme.

-¡Deberías hacerlo con una chica! –Le recomendé.

-Para eso tengo tu boca...

Bajaba para besar mi cuello.

-¡Mello! ¡Basta! ¡Maldita ninfómana! ¡Adicto al sexo!... –Me burlaba mientras lo empujaba para tirarlo del sillón.

-¡Ay!

Y de un sentón, cayó al suelo. (Se vale sobar)

-Maldito desgraciado.

Yo no paraba de reír.

Por unos segundos no dijimos nada, yo tenía mi satisfacción mental, Mello se sobaba el trasero.

-Pásame un cigarro.

Alcancé el encendedor.

¡Ah, la nicotina! ¿Cómo describir esta sensación tan relajante?

(+N. A.: ¡Chale! No sé que sea más deprimente... ¡Yo nunca he fumado! .-.'+)

Recordé, entonces, a L, (no sé porque esa relación de ideas, ¡no me pregunten!) y le indagué a Mello:

-¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho?

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Quién? ¡¿Qué de quién?

-L, -refunfuñé como si tuviese sentido mi pregunta- ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido sexo?

Miré a Mello, tenía otra de sus indescifrables miradas, no sé si la misma curiosidad, o un impacto emocional como el de haber ofendido a su gran líder o la mirada que amenaza, diciendo: "¡¿Qué pendejada es esa?!

-...

Miraba sin respuesta, respondía con la nada de su anonades absoluta.

-Yo... Yo nunca me lo había preguntado. –Reconoció.

-No tienes que sorprenderte de esa manera...

Talvez Mello tiene perjuicios ocultos, como los tiene cada persona. Porque él puede ser el infernal justiciero sociópata (o _sexópata_), que puede tener todo a sus pies, come enloquecidamente chocolate y está loco, pero, creo, tiene mucho respeto a L, o no quiere aceptar esa condición natural en su gran ídolo.

-Era un gran detective... –Dije- Pero, ¿Vas a tragarte eso de que era célibe?

-Yo... yo no lo sé... Era muy... ¡No importaría nada de eso! Él era grande en lo que hacía, ¿por qué querer saber cosas sin importancia?

-¿Crees que no tiene importancia tu sexualidad? Puede ser tan secreta como pública, demuestra tu fuerza o tu debilidad, demuestra gran parte de tu comportamiento, carácter y personalidad, algo tan transparente, como tu verdadera firma o letra, como tu huellas dactilares... Al hacerlo conmigo, Mello, te deja en gran desventaja...

Es como si lo hubiese asustado, o dejado desprotegido.

-Talvez lo hizo o no lo hizo, era muy misterioso. Dejó muchas cuestiones sin responder, incluido, el sucesor a su puesto.

-De fuentes de poca confianza, supe que nació un treinta y uno de octubre, dejémonos llevar por la astrología, y de resultado tenemos un escorpión. ¿No sabes acaso que ese signo se le rige por la casa del sexo? Pero, tú, no te quedas atrás...

Me miraba con una extrañeza, una profundidad algo vidriosa.

-También su signo lo hace fuerte, intuitivo y algo sensible. Lo que es cierto, es que fue el mejor...

-Pero, yo seré mejor que él... ¡Mejor de todos!

Recargó su rostro en el sillón, cerca de mi mano, que buscó con la suya, para que tocara su mejilla y su frente, como un gato frotándose o pidiendo algo.

Estaba inquieto.

¡Qué bonita canción estoy escuchando!

Creo se llama _Utopia_...

Ambos estamos agitados, pero, esa voz de soprano, tan bella, autentica, como la voz femenina que nunca escuchamos en la infancia, como un _todo_, nos adormece un momento en la Utopía.

**¡Aja! Como les quedo el ojo. O.o a mí, así.**

**De la diva de la que hablo en las últimas líneas, es de mi amor platónico, la mujer más bella del universo, (de mi punto de vista, **_**of course**_**), después de mi madre y de mi maestra de literatura, por su pollo, de la cantante más ingeniosa y talentosa, más creativa e inteligente... Bueno, ¿se trata de un comercial? ¡Hablo ni más ni menos de Alison Goldfrapp! (Aplausos, Aplausos), la mujer que levanta lo poco que hay de femenino en mí, XDDDD. Gracias a ella, visto de negro (aunque mis tendencias son poco **_**dark),**_** gracias a ella me enamoré por completo del arte.**

**Ahora, a otra cosa mariposa...**

**Les quiero comentar de Misao, personaje inspirado en la chica de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, que aparece en **_**Animatrix: **__**Beyond**__**,**_** su gata y música de Death in Vegas (el grupo más genial de electrónica por su web contino ****rooms****)...**

**De la canción que hablo en "****You**** are an Antistar", precisamente **_**Antistar**_**, a ustedes quería comentarles, que yo al escucharla, se me hizo que era muy adecuada para la parejita, me gusta mucho, y me parece apropiado que busquen la canción para que pudiesen opinar, sus comentarios son oro.**

**Si quieren conocer el título de ****My Life With The Thrill Kill ****Kult, es "**_**A **__**daisy chain **__**4 **__**Satan**_**" (por si les interesa, claro). No creo que con tal tecnología, no le den unos segundos de atención a estas rolas.**

**Continuando con la música (una de mis grandes pasiones), mencione a muchos grupos, sí, algunos son mis favoritos, y mencioné a Death ****Cab for Cutie****, porque, autoras como ustedes, en fics de MattxMello, mencionan al grupo, como uno de los escuchados, favoritos o inspiradores para escribir fics... Pero a mí, no me convencen... XDDD**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy, a las 2:40 de la mañana, vengo hasssta mi madre!!... S.S, feliz cuarenta... treinta... bueno, feliz cumple mamaíta linda, mami preciosa!!

**Porque madre, sólo hay una... la que me rompe el hocico a trompadas...**

**Bueno, nos vemos en otro cap. ahora entiendo porque se confunden al leer mis fic... no pone las divisiones que puse con o-o-o-o ¬¬'**

**Totalmente para ustedes. Amphis.**


	10. El beso de chocolate

**Gente, debí decirlo hace tiempo, pero, no tuve tiempo y todavía no había nada concreto...**

**HOY LEERAN EL CAPITULO FINAL DE MI FANFIC, DEATHLY CHOCOLATE!!**

**Primero debo agradecer a la gente que hizo posible todo esto.**

**A mi Princesa.**

**A papá y a mamá.  
**

**A la gente que dejo review (y la que no pudo dejarla, debido a mi estupidez). **

**Joss213, Nath, Neferura.K, Amy Winehouse, -agf-, Nakanaide21, Gadiss Grayword.  
**

**A Zazil.**

**A mis amigos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.**

**A Emmanuel, a Nath.**

**Disfruten el último capitulo.**

Aquí se respira el miedo. Bueno... en realidad, huele a humedad y un extraño cambio de aroma corporal.

Mello siempre huele dulce, imagino, por tanto chocolate, pero, ahora huele... sinceramente, no sé como describir este olor, pero, yo puedo sentir ansiedad cuando me acercó al cuello de Mello. También su comportamiento es diferente: siempre ha sido un extremista, a veces es soportable y no se molesta fácilmente, también un poco sarcástico, pero, es un humor que te provoca risas, también hay veces que es irritante, desprende a kilómetros su mal humor, y cuando entra a un cuarto, sientes que el ambiente se hace incomodo y pesado con su presencia. Pero, ahora, sólo esta molesto o demasiado callado y meditativo.

Son cosas muy diferentes, pero, se amoldan al comportamiento de Mello como si fuese una etapa de absorto total, no puedes acercarte, porque te puedes quemar, no puedes quedarte mirando porque te impacientas.

A mi tampoco me dan muchas ganas de jugar. Es 'contagioso'.

Por un buen momento no tuvimos preocupaciones, nos desahogábamos, ya sabrán como... Es algo que nos ayuda a no rendirnos o caer en la locura. Es como si el peso de los peligros de _esto_ no cayeran hasta ahora.

Esto ya lleva días, debo... ¿Qué puedo hacer, ahora que talvez todo el trabajo podría dar frutos o irse al caño?

Todo desde la llamada de Halle.

Nunca habla de ella, pero, esa noche parecía que no había otro tema de conversación. Ya estaba aburrido de escuchar las criticas sobre la chica que terminé cabeceando por el sueño.

No escuché nada útil o que favoreciera la imagen de la joven hasta el final, cuando dijo:

-Sin embargo es inteligente, es muy astuta, útil y bella.

¿Una critica positiva? Sólo expresaba maravillas para L o para las películas que le gustaban.

-Insistía que me uniera a Near... Pero, ella sigue trabajando para mi. –Dijo con un toque de egolatría.

Recargué mi rostro en mi mano, esperando que trasmitiera el mensaje de fastidio.

-¡Qué extraño! –Dijo con nostalgia- Estaba tan molesto y presionado por ver a Near, ni siquiera había notado que ya estaba duchándose, bueno, no había otra manera de que Near no escuchara nuestra conversación. Tuvo la osadía de invitarme a vivir en su baño.

-¿No tiene novio? No lo dudo. –Pregunté con molestia, con espera que dejase de hablar.

-Será muy afortunado el desgraciado, claro, si se da cuenta de lo importante y bella que es Halle.

No me entraban las palabras, no por el cansancio; no captaba que hablaba bien de una persona.

Se quedó pensativo.

-No, ella no tiene pareja porque no necesita a nadie. Creo que es lesbiana.

Se rió un momento. A mi no me dio gracia, porque yo creo que Halle estaba interesada en Mello, pero, sabía que estaba tan loco y obsesionado por ser mejor que Near que se auto compadeció pensando que Mello era gay.

Y yo ahí soportando el 'Caso _Kira_, detrás de cámaras: amores imposibles', ya quería irme a dormir.

Todos sufren aquí, yo quería una novia, no a un chico. Ahora, más que nunca me fastidiaba pensar en Mello.

O me molestaba que hablara de Halle.

¿Celos? ¿Por qué habla sin parar de una chica, sin importarle que me aburre escucharlo? No lo creo.

No debo recordar que fue Mello quien me provocó. Si él quiere jugar conmigo, adelante. Pero, que en la vida, no vuelva hablar de Halle. Estoy harto.

¿Qué es lo que buscamos? ¿Sexo o _el sexo_?

-Ya estoy cansado, ¿Tú no? -¡Qué alivio!.

-¡Sí, muy cansado (de escucharte)! –Dije con mucho arranque.

-No tienes porque ser sarcástico, si tienes mucho ánimo, ve por unos chocolates. –Se molestó abandonándome en la sala.

-¡Hablo en serio, quiero dormir!

Mello tiene mucha precisión y objetividad para hacer las cosas, no se fía de ningún dato, hasta corroborarlo, sigue pasos de todo un método científico, observa, formula teoría, prueba y repite. Pero, en ocasiones, se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y cuando enfurece, quiere voltear, tirar y destrozar todo. Sin embargo, parece manejarlo.

Recuerdo la ocasión que volteó la mesa de madera de la cocina, tiró tres vasos de vidrio (lo que me enseña a comprar de plástico), tiró los frascos de café y azúcar, todo quedó en el suelo, yo sólo pude levantar los pies al asiento, en un intento de resguardarme de su ataque. No dijo nada, ni un insulto ni un grito. Después, lanzó dos platos, estos eran de plástico, uno quebró y otro rodó alrededor de la silla de donde me encontraba. Su furia parecía esfumarse en el aire, su rostro miraba al suelo, su cabello cubría la mirada que yo buscaba, respiraba con agitación. Finalmente, dio una patada con fuerza a lo restante de la mesa, y otra, para finalmente desahogarse. Su pantalón se atoró y rasgó con la salida de su pie con una pieza astillada, al jaloneo le siguió un paso desequilibrado, resbalando con una pieza del vaso destrozado. Cayendo tan indefenso al suelo, ahogando su gemido de dolor en un gesto. Resultado: un arenoso suelo de azúcar y café, una mesa destrozada, casi toda la 'vajilla' hecha trizas, un adolorido trasero y el reclamo de los vecinos.

-Buena terapia. –Dije o me burlé de Mello.

Incluso tiempo record para destruir el desayuno, ni siquiera un minuto.

¿Si es tan rápido para esas cosas, por que tarda milenios a la hora de tomar una ducha?

Creo yo, es porque le gusta el agua caliente. Pero, también me gusta imaginar, mi teoría es que quiere limpiar algo más que manchas o suciedad.

Cada impulso obsesivo-compulsivo tiene deseo que consumar una acción. Talvez siente que tiene algo que limpiar, purificar. Tantas cosas que ocultamos las personas, y creemos conocer a la gente, pero, todos, tenemos los peores pecados ocultos o talvez las peores desgracias. Como en la película que me recomendó Mello de Akira Kurosawa, _Barba Roja_.

Bueno, regresando con la discusión de las duchas... Una persona tarda de cinco a quince minutos, ¿están de acuerdo?, pero, Mello tarde de quince a treinta minutos, dejen fuera el gasto de agua... ¿No les es suficiente?

Para averiguarlo, me aventuré a entrar...

-¡¿Cómo rayos te atreves a entrar aquí?! –Gritó a través de la cortina.

¿De qué se molesta?, cuando éramos niños, en el orfanato, siempre había duchas en masas, nunca hubo problemas, talvez le guste la privacidad ahora, pero, esto es exagerado.

-Yo... quería darme una ducha. –Pésima excusa, incluso "quería usar el retrete o el lavabo" es admisible.

Abrió la cortina para mostrarme su enfurecida cara con burbujitas de espuma.

-Espera tu turno, cabrón.

Cerró nuevamente con un azote furioso.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Mi curiosidad es tan necia.

Abrí la cortina, hizo un breve movimiento retraído, como alguien acongojado o pasmado. El agua seguía enjuagando su cara, su cabello más lacio y pegado.

Lo admito, eso fue algo muy estúpido.

No sé que tanto habrá pensado, pero, resolvió (o empeoró) cuando me jaló y colocó debajo de la regadera y me besó.

-Quítate la ropa, si quieres ducharte.

No tenía de otra, ya estaba empapado, mi ropa también... y un baño con Mello es...

Sus labios exageradamente húmedos presionando en mi boca, y yo intentando desatar mi cinturón.

Hay una pequeña barda en el baño para colocar jabones y shampoo, él me empujó para que me sentará, pero, apenas mi trasero cabía. Abría mi pantalón y estimulaba, era complicado debido al agua que parecía estorbar.

-Mello... ¿qué pretendes?

-¿Tú qué crees? No viniste a ducharte únicamente.

Seguía tocándome, mientras mi ropa más se mojaba, me resbalaba, me sujeté con la manos.

Nuevamente me besó, le acerqué a mi cuerpo, poniendo mi mano en su espalda que lentamente bajaba. Bajaba hasta hacerlo suspirar.

-Date la vuelta... –Le dije.

-¿Para qué?

-Date la vuelta. –Le repetí.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Hazlo!

No lo hizo, entonces, lo giré, le incliné y me forcé a entrar.

Soltó un fuerte gemido, que le siguieron con soplos acostumbrados y suaves.

Lo sujeté con mis brazos, presionándolo contra mi pecho, fue cuando se invirtió el papel, y yo jugaba con su miembro.

Estábamos recargados en la pequeña barda. Sus manos eran las que nos sostenían, mis piernas trataban de empujar hacia atrás, prácticamente era Mello, quien dirigía el ritmo.

Mis brazos sostenían sus caderas para que tuviese un rango de movimiento, pero, a la vez un radio limitado.

Cuando sentí que me resbalaba, busqué de donde sostenerme, mi mano cayó en la lata de la crema de afeitar...

Reí maliciosamente sobre su espalda.

Retiré la pequeña tapa, y sostuve a un lado de su rostro. Al parecer su mirada estaba enfocada en otra parte o cerró sus ojos, porque no protestaba ni preguntaba (todavía) lo que hacía.

Presioné la válvula para liberar la espuma.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Y no sólo su cabello estaba marcado, continué sobre su pecho y bajando hasta donde mi otra mano jugaba.

Reí un poco. Un poco, antes de que tomara la revancha y me manchara la cara, que si no cierro la boca, me la llena.

De las gotas de agua que caían, se llevaban en ríos blanquecinos la espuma que flotaba.

Cerró la llave, sólo queda una pequeña gotera cuyo sonido retumba en el mosaico y el pequeño cuarto de baño. El vapor es bastante.

Mello alcanzó mi navaja para rasurar, alejé mi rostro, es un desgraciado impredecible.

-Sólo voy a ayudarte. ¿De verdad me tienes miedo?

-A ti no, pero, le tengo miedo a ti con una navaja.

Sujetó mi cuello, y deslizó con presión pero con mucho cuidado la navaja de mi cuello a mi mentón. Después desde la zona cercana a mi oreja, bajando y repitiendo cada movimiento acercándose a mi boca, y repitiendo el proceso del otro lado del rostro.

Abrió la llave del agua y limpió lo restante de la espuma. Mi mano seguía sujetándolo, ¿por qué no terminar ahora?

Tanto se relamió, o tanto le aturdía que soltó la navaja y buscaba un lugar de donde sostenerse.  
Sentía toda la alteración de su estado receptivo a uno que forcejeaba a una resistencia innecesaria, sé que desea ser tocado, quiere culminar en mis brazos.

Es conocer a la persona de la cual desconocías muchas cosas, es exponer y hacerla víctima de sus propios juegos y perversiones.

Aprovecharme de él.

No pude ver nada, pero, lo percibí cuando trataba de quitarse mi manos de encima y enderezaba su postura, recargué mi oído en su espalda, me gusta escuchar su corazón latir con rapidez, sentir su taquicardia en pelea con su agitada respiración, intentando recuperar las normalizadas frecuencias.

Todas las manchas se las llevaba el agua.

Cerró la llave, adelanté a cubrirle con la toalla, y besarle nuevamente, me dejó, salió del cuarto de baño sin decir nada.

Me pregunto que tanto puedo manipularlo de esta manera.

_**  
Karma police arrest this Paranoid - Android.**_

Carecía de tabaco, miré mi cajetilla vacía, no puedo dejar de fumar, Mello, en la cocina, estaba tirando todo, volteé la mirada y vi desde el sillón que buscaba desesperadamente otra barra de chocolate. Estamos igual.

-Voy a la tienda, ¿quieres que traiga algo? –Ofrecí.

Caminó hasta la sala, investigando debajo de los sillones, incluso, debajo de los cojines.

Asomó la mirada que buscaba debajo de la mesita de centro.

-Mucho chocolate... Espera, deja encuentro el dinero.

-Yo tengo, luego me pagas. –No podía esperar más.

Salí del edificio con paso firme y rápido, hacia mucho frío, mi chaleco felpudo necesitaba urgentemente una mangas.

Crucé los brazos en un vano intento de calentar mis extremidades.

El camino para la tiendita (abierta las 24 horas), era muy largo, tengo que salir de las cuadras donde sólo hay condominios y casas, algunas muy grandes, después cruzar una curiosa curva que lleva alrededor de una calle con diferentes niveles de piso, dar la vuelta a un extenso parque recreativo y subir una inclinada calle que está adyacente con lotes sin construir.

Y por fin, vi un local bastante iluminado, con un cajero aburrido vestido con camisa roja.

Saludé con un movimiento de mi mano al fastidiado empleado que me devolvió una sonrisa.

Fui directamente hasta los refrigeradores para tomar cerveza, pasé al pasillo a tomar leche con chocolate y más chocolate, y mientras vagaba entre pasillo, veo a un joven que entra al lugar. Va directamente a la caja, el empleado le saluda y le pregunta que desea.

El joven siguió callado, metió su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó una pistola, amenazó con disparar si no le daba todo el dinero.

Instintivamente busqué mi arma dentro del chaleco, pero, no la llevaba.

No tenía de otra que acercarme cautelosamente para tomarlo por detrás, pero, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el joven se llevó las manos al pecho, dio un espantoso grito de dolor, cayó al piso muerto, me acerqué y dejé todo lo que tenía en el mostrador y me acerqué al cadáver del chico, lo miré, en definitiva, otra víctima de _Kira_.

Volteé a ver al chico que miraba desde atrás del mostrador.

-¿Está muerto?

-Sí.

Me levanté con lentitud. No podía manejar lo que veía, soy muy incrédulo, pero, confío en todas las palabras que Mello me dice, si él dice que hay una libreta mata personas con tan sólo escribir el nombre, yo le creeré. Apenas captaba que tenía que salir de ahí. No podía quedarme a esperar a la policía, Mello me advirtió que nadie debía ver mi rostro o preguntar mi nombre para asuntos oficiales.

-¡Yo me largo!

El empleado me detuvo:

-¡Llévese esto! Ofrenda para _Kira_.

Me ofrecía lo que estaba a punto de comprar, lo ofrecía como tributo o ayuda social a agradecimiento por los crímenes de _Kira_.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo. ¡¿Cómo puede celebrar la muerte de un chico?!

-Ya no hay delitos, muertes, asaltos. Ya no hay maldad, gracias a _él_.

-No, no puedo. No me vayan acusar de robo.

No había otra manera de salir y cerrar tan patética discusión.

Tendría que esperar o buscar otra tienda.

¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿Qué esta mal o qué esta bien?

¿Matar a un chico desadaptado, que necesitaba ayuda, sólo para prevenir violencia? ¿Mello quiere detener a un criminal o consumir una venganza o un tonto juego?

No lo podía soportar, corrí, casi sin preocuparme de los automóviles que cruzaban por las tranquilas calles. Llegué al parqué recreativo, vi los "sube-baja". Me senté en una de las sillas que colgaban, y no lo soporté más. Lloré, sí, patéticamente lloré. Ya había visto cadáveres, en las autopistas, en los accidentes, en la morgues para reconocer personas, en la calles, asesinadas por cruzar "incidentalmente". Pero, todavía no me tragaba eso.

¿Qué es bueno? ¿Qué es malo?

¿Quién es pecador? ¿Cuál es el error? Nunca había pensado en tal cuestión, no sólo de moral, también política, social, ética...

¿Será como la pena de muerte en algunos estados de mi país? ¿Es ojo por ojo? Así nos quedaremos ciegos...

¿Quién es Dios? ¿Acaso existe? ¿Quién es el cerdo? ¿Cree ser Dios?

Tomé el celular, llamé al teléfono de Mello. Tardó mucho en contestarme.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

No dije nada. Empezó a llover, y yo a sollozar.

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

Ni una palabra, sólo un ahogado gemido que terminó patéticamente en gimoteo.

-Estoy en el parque, ¿vienes por mi?

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastimaste?_

-¿Puedes venir por mi?

_-¿Te sientes mal? Esta bien, voy para allá..._

No importó que me mojase, quería que me escuchara, ya era hora de que yo hablara, yo opinara.

Tardó aproximadamente quince minutos.

Cuando llegó, extendía algo con su mano, era una cajetilla vieja y apachurrada de cigarros, sólo quedaba uno.

-Lo encontré debajo de unos de los sillones.

Lo tomé y lo encendí. No decía nada, todavía.

-¿No ibas a comprar chocolate?

-En la tienda, murió un asaltante. ¡Adivina como!

Hizo una mueca.

-¡Bastardo! Así como él, mueren más de veinte al día.

-Era un niño.

-Talvez ya había cometido algo grave, por eso a _Kira_ no le importó que fuese un chico.

Tomó el cigarro de mis labios y comenzó a fumar largas bocanadas.

Tosió a la primera expulsión de humo.

-¿Fumas? –Le pregunté.

-No me gusta, por eso no fumo, pero, ahora, no tengo chocolate y _ese_ _desgraciado_ me está sacando de mis casillas.

-Estoy cansado, Mello. ¿Estaré apto para esto?

-Eres fuerte, más de lo que pensé. Eres inteligente, te necesito. Eres mi apoyo, eres valioso. Pero, ya no sé ni como pagarte.

-Estoy harto, todos son tan hipócritas, todos son tan repulsivos y estúpidos. ¡Odio este maldito lugar! ¡Quiero regresar a mi casa!

Mello se quedó callado. Fue respetuoso de su parte.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

-¿Acaso en tu 'mundo', todos son escoria?

-Yo soy una mierda.

Rió. Intentó que se me subieran los ánimos, pero, no funcionó.

Me regresó mi cigarrillo, le di tres profundas succiones.

Este mundo se pudre, no se quejen por el calentamiento global, eso ya está desde hace tres décadas atrás, hablo de la humanidad, en Estados Unidos sólo es violencia, puedo asegurar que dos de cada tres personas tiene un problema mental; en América Latina hay violencia, guerra y muerte por el narcotráfico; en Europa... Bueno, ahí no es el edén, para aclarar: conflictos raciales, religiosos, anarquías, más guerras, más violencia; en África, carecen de alimento, destruyen el ambienten y destruyen vidas animales, matanzas, masacres por territorios, por viles y asquerosos diamantes, está la peor propagación de la pandemia del siglo, el SIDA; en Asia, bueno, ya tenemos a Japón con Kira, mafias, y el peor estrés por auto consumismo y sistematización del humano, China tuvo que sufrir los peores estragos de las guerras por ideologías, terribles reprimendas de la naturaleza y epidemias, Irán e Irak en conflicto eterno, las mujeres esclavizadas y asesinadas sin razón... En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo hay guerra, conflicto, corrupción, muerte y podredumbre... En ningún lugar respetan los derechos, en ningún lugar se respeta la vida, ni un pequeño precepto de la libertad.

Censura, discriminación, falta de información, secuestro, humillación, maltrato, tortura, corrupción, tráfico, sangre y ceguera total...

-¿Vale la pena continuar? –Le pregunté.

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto todos los días.

-¿Qué es lo que te ayuda a seguir? A no rendirte.

Miró al piso y tomó el cigarro de mis dedos, con mucho cuidado. Después de unos segundos dijo:

-No lo sé...

-¡Venganza! ¡Odio, resolución completa de tus complejos! Bueno, eso supongo yo...

-¡Ojalá! Pero no es eso.

-¿¿Qué es?? ¿Qué evita que te caigas y rindas? ¡¿Near?! ¿Sólo te importa ese mocoso?

No me di cuenta cuando fue el momento en que me levanté y comencé a gritarle. Tiré cigarro, pero, él lo levantó. Siguió fumándolo, tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, de un jalón de muñeca.

Colocó el cigarro en mi boca, fume la penúltima bocanada, se apoderó de lo restante, en un sólo aliento.

Una delgada cortina de humo gris ocultó nuestros rostros, me besó.

Todo el odio que en algún momento sentí se fue elevando al cielo como los delgados hilos de fumaradas. No había mejor remedio que un beso, algo ajeno, porque cerré mis ojos, pero, me sentí totalmente liviano, como flotar dentro de uno mismo, es como bloquear tus sentidos y escuchar la canción que más te gusta en ese momento, ahí, como a más de cincuenta decibeles.

¡Quiero decirlo! ¿Ahora? ¿Es apropiado? ¿Puedo decirlo ahora?

-Mello...

-No molestes... –Se quejó buscando mi boca.

-Tengo... algo... que... decirte... –Sí, tanta pausa es por los besos.

-¿No puedes esperar?...

-¡Yo!... No lo sé...

Miré su cara fastidiada de tanta interrupción, esto me enseña que no hay que soltar ni una letra al momento en que Mello te esta 'haciendo favores'.

Ya había pasado la lluvia fue sólo una ligera ducha, de gotas livianas que resbalaban en su rostro y huían de su cabello.

De regreso al departamento...

Comenzó a quitarse la chamarra, los guantes, a tirarlos en el suelo, me quité el chaleco por imitación, era como el juego sexual cuando sientes subir la temperatura.

Por primera vez, no me sentí distinto, no me sentí de sexualidad diferente, por primera vez, no lo hicimos por la más mínima provocación o reto, no fue animal, no lo hicimos por simplemente desahogarnos. Era una visión distinta, realizar lo que siempre hacíamos, pero, ahora de la manera más confusa, sintiendo el dolor y el odio, repulsión y adoración, pasión y frialdad, escalar y resbalar, estupidez y movimientos premeditados.

Quererlo y no quererlo.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Tomarlo todo y perderlo en una sola jugada.

Reinventarse, ser autentico, renovarse.

Distinto a lo que siempre hacemos, paradójicamente, algo que es 'común, normal' visto por fuera.

Dejar un rastro de ropa, hasta llegar a la cama, donde, un beso se vuelve tan peligroso como un cerillo, su cabello se dispersa como abanico y muestra toda la rareza de su belleza, sus labios abren, pero, no emite gemidos, puede sentirse su aliento que sale de manera precipitada para jadear.

Introducirme en él, de manera conflictiva y excitante, dolor y placer, ahora el ritmo iba incrementando, hasta que los dos estemos satisfechos.

Entonces, él dijo algo que nunca creí que expresaría.

-Espera, voy a dar la vuelta.

¡Sorprendente! Esta aceptando la posición que siempre negaba, la intención es sentir algo nuevo.

Entrar ya no es tan difícil, pero, cuando él pide ser tocado...

-¡Apenas puedo recargarme en dos brazos!

Él se recuesta, claro, su cadera seguía en posición alta y elevada para mí.

Comienzo a masturbarlo, sus jadeos cada vez son más intensos, sudamos mucho y más pronto que en otras ocasiones.

Ya llevamos mucho tiempo, ninguno quiere ceder.

-Mello... ya no puedo... ¿por qué tardas... tanto?

-No siento... todavía no siento...

Se levanta un poco, eso provoca demasiado en mi, junta un poco su piernas, sus gemidos son más fuertes, tan vulgares.

-¡Más!

Me duele el brazo, mis piernas no pueden soportar más mi peso con la fuerza que tengo que hacer, estoy sintiendo calambres en los muslos.

-¡Mello, date prisa!

Cierra más sus piernas, levanta más la cadera, gimotea con más fuerza. Como un gato que arquea su espalda, la cola latiguea orgullosamente y estira sus patas.

Puedo sentirlo por dentro, se vuelve cada vez más estrecho, y suelta el grito de placer.

Nos hemos tardado más, pero ha valido la pena, ambos sentimos un buen orgasmo.

Y se supone dormiríamos toda la noche, pero, Mello, hacia un ruido infernal con sus uñas.

-¿Qué haces?

Su mirada seguía fija en sus manos.

-Una noche –Inicio su breve anécdota- una chica sacó su barniz de uñas, era negro, veíamos un video, había un guitarrista, cuando enfocaban lo acordes, se veían sus uñas pintadas, ella tomó mi mano y empezó a manchar sin cuidado mis dedos, me dijo que parecía una estrella de rock. Eso ayudó a que no me mordiera más las uñas.

-¿Te mordías la uñas?

Yo no lo recuerdo, talvez cuando entró a la mafia fue cuando se mordía la uñas.

-Sí, me dijo alguien, que la onicofagia, es debido a un trastorno del sueño, como el tic que tiene Near de tocar su cabello.

-¿Near tiene un trastorno del sueño?

-No lo sé, espero que sí...

Reímos unos segundos, Mello, seguía rascando la pintura de sus uñas.

-Si no paras, yo tendré un trastorno.

-No me interesa, puedes dormir en el sillón.

Perdía el cansancio, decidí seguir platicando con él.

-¿Por qué odias a Near?

-No, yo no... bueno, sí...

-¿Sí qué?

Una pausada respiración para que me respondiese.

-Batalla, juego, prueba, no nos satisface, y seguimos, yo sigo retándolo, porque, yo, algún día lo venceré.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay alguien más joven, entusiasta y apto que tú, subiendo la escalera detrás de ti.

-Pero, yo soy siempre el vencedor...

-¡Qué obsesión, Mello! ¡Acepta que hay alguien mejor que tú!

-¡No, no lo hay!

Su respiración y mirada furiosa, típicas en su actitud.

-Yo creo que ya eres el número uno.

Me miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No creo que un tipito de quince años sea mejor amante que tú.

Percibí un ligero sonrojo y unas señales de nerviosismo, sé que le encantan los halagos, cumplidos y otras cosas que glorifiquen su ego.

-No creo que maneje su lengua de modo tan pervertido y sucio, no como lo haces tú. –Continué.

Acaricié su cabello, durante unos segundos hubo un chocante silencio.

-¿Por qué siempre, sólo hablan de sexo?

-Mello, y te estoy haciendo un cumplido...

Para hacerlo enojar de verdad, dije:

-Bueno, no lo sé, no me he acostado con él (todavía), pero, su infantil y muy inocente imagen, haría a cualquiera pedófilo, y ese tic de tocarse el cabello, parece una clara invitación que dice: "fóllame hasta el amanecer", o si vieras su boquita, seguro, no le cabría mi cosota, pero, haría lo posible; su trasero, muy lindo y jugoso, mmm... sería un perfecto sumiso, maltratarle y violarle, un placer nunca antes experimentado, algo estrecho, pero, adaptable. ¿No lo crees, Mello?

Por unos segundos, sólo pude ver la almohada que iba directamente a mi rostro. Un doloroso golpe a mi nariz.

Tuve miedo, pensé que me asfixiaría (mejor, no le doy ideas).

-¡Ay, ya! ¡Perdón, Mello! Pero, dime... ¿no haríamos un trío perfecto?

SLAM! Esa fue una fuerte bofetada.

Se acomodó, dándome la espalda, listo para dormir. Su espalda descubierta me tentó a abrazarlo, él, lanzaba mis brazos lejos para que no lo tocara, pero, del cansancio, cedió.

-Talvez tú le odies, Mello, pero, seguro, él te quiere, eres el único que le dio una batalla digna de su nivel, supiste apreciarle, quieras o no, él deseaba amigos, y tú, te ofreciste, muy a tu manera.

Su respiración agitada indicaba otro golpe, yo, esperaba temeroso su ataque, pero, sólo se encogió más, temblaba, yo supuse de frío, le cubrí con la cobija, le abracé y dormí.

Pero, yo sigo recordándolo; Near, siempre introvertido, no jugaba fuera y no jugaba con nadie, los demás envidiaban su inteligencia, y otros sólo le molestaban. Mello siempre envidioso de Near, pero, siempre le retaba, le argumentaba juego tras juego, que él lo vencería. Near era el ganador de todos los retos que le impusiere Mello, pero, siempre le invitaba la revancha. Porque a Near, se le notaba el encanto de jugar con Mello, aunque fuese odiado, quiere a Mello, porque, coincidían en algo...Por eso le respeta y estima.

(Al menos, ya se durmió)

_**Automática y semi-automática.**_

Abstracción. Lo que queda cuando olvidas todo, olvidas tu legado, tu origen, tus intereses, olvidas lo que escuchas, tus amigos, tus enemigos, olvidas tus sensaciones corporales y sentimientos, olvidas que has existido alguna vez, olvidas las palabras que leíste y pensaste.

En un segundo olvidas por completo lo que alguna vez fuiste.

Morir antes de morir.

Eso es lo que siento en estos momentos, siento que hace una hora recordé todo lo que vi, soñé, y pensé, como si todas mis memorias fueran reunidas en mi cerebro en tan sólo un segundo, con tan sólo ver unas imágenes y leer unas cuantas palabras.

¿Cómo fui tan tonto y no me di cuenta antes?

La muerte yace a mi lado, esperando por mi, y entrego en bandeja de plata al ludópata fumador aficionado a las rayas.

-Pareces una cebra. –Le digo, sin verle, mi mirada perdida en el parabrisas. Recordé instantáneamente su cabello desarreglado de la mañana, parecía una cebra, el corto cabello parado, necio al peine.

Interrumpo su frenético juego y vicio, tiró las cenizas por la ventanilla.

Apaga ese ruidoso artefacto, pero, no puede detener sus inhalaciones.

-Mello...

-Ya lo sé. –Digo altivamente – Tienes algo que decirme...

Silencio.

-La verdad... ya no quiero decirte nada.

Dolor. Dolor en el pecho, él ya no quiere hablar conmigo, a pocos pasos de morir, y él, esta molesto por algo, algo que seguramente hice yo.

-Quiero un chocolate –Digo con nerviosismo.

Evita de cualquier modo hablarme, dirige su vista lejos de mí, me ignora.

¡Rayos! Ahora él quiere actuar indiferente conmigo...

Eso sólo lo _hago_ yo.

A unas horas de morir, y ya me siento sólo, como siempre me he sentido, como siempre he trabajado, como siempre he vivido...

No necesito que me dé atención, debe concentrarse en su maldita tarea.

El corazón palpita con más fuerza cada minuto, algo podría salir mal... No, toda mi rutina es perfecta...

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento mal?, enfermo, débil, incapaz, vacío...

¿Por qué al ver su presencia agitada e incomoda me hace sentir tan inútil?

-Todo va a salir bien... –Digo en voz alta, lo quiero decir para mis adentros, pero, unos incesantes nervios que jamás había tenido, me hacen temblar y titubear a cada sonido que sale de mi boca.

Me ignora... pero, tiembla, como siempre lo hace cuando salimos... apenas toma el arma y una palidez indescriptible blanquea su rostro.

Sus dedos tiemblan descontroladamente y tiran el cigarrillo en sus pantalones.

Observo.

Sonríe, traga saliva y dice sin mirarme:

-Tengo frío, ¿tú no?

No digo nada.

Me esta poniendo nervioso, esos estúpidos tics cuando entra al auto y esas jodidas manías cuando estoy cerca de él.

Estoy a punto de estallar...

Y junta sus manos sobre sus rostro, sale del auto, camina, golpea el toldo, respira, patea la puerta (le regaño), y finalmente... lo que nunca pensé que haría... grita su frustración con fuertes alaridos.

A pesar de que es sólo un adolescente muy inteligente, el más extraño sujeto con el que he estado, inexplicablemente solidario, (bastante estúpido, diría yo), es mi único amigo... Trataré de entenderlo... no es su objetivo ser un delincuente... pero, ya esta dentro...

Esos alaridos se vuelven sollozos.

Por fuera, apoyo mi cabeza contra el respaldo, mis lenguaje corporal dice: "Con un carajo, maldito marica, ¿cuándo se callará?".

Por dentro pienso: "¿Por qué se metió en esto?, no esta acostumbrado".

Salgo del auto.

Le miro. Descubre mi intromisión.

-¡Maldita sea! –Voltea y oculta su rostro.

Mis comentarios nunca son adecuados, mejor no digo nada.

Entro al auto.

Él sigue afuera, limpiando su rostro con las mangas de su playera.

Saca otro cigarrillo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un chocolate?- Dice con un volumen audible, tomando toda la fuerza del aire que aspiro para ocultar su voz quebrada, ese fingido tono varonil.

-No. Entra al auto.

Su pierna derecha tiembla un poco, el tic de nerviosismo. Su brillante mente no puede contra sus más pasionales percepciones que le provoco.

-Entra al auto. –Repito.

-Cuando acabe de fumar...

-Entra al auto, con un carajo.

Enojado, se sienta y azota la puerta.

-¿Qué? -Dice con rudeza.

Su nariz roja, sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Cuando le molestaba y tan harto estaba de mis bromas, lloraba. Se le quitó esa manía cuando empecé a apodarlo "Rudolph". Entonces, en vez de lloriquear, se desquitaba con golpes, peleas, empujones, e incluso bromas pesadas para compensar la venganza. Así, se volvió mi amigo.

-"Rudolph", dame tu arma...

-¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Dame tu maldita arma...

Saca el arma que guarda dentro de chaleco. Semi-automática. Para evitar accidentes, tarde tres días en aprender a usarla.

-En esta ocasión, usarás la mía... –Saco mi revólver.

Automática, diversos disparos, sólo tienes que enfocarte en la puntería.

-Yo espero que no la utilices, pero, así estarás... más seguro.

Su molesta mudez.

-No quiero que salgas herido, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

¿Porqué se queda callado?

-¿No tenías algo que decirme? –Repito.

-No lo recuerdo...

Bueno, al diablo...

-No hay necesidad de que lo digas, yo lo haré...

Me acercó a él, no se aleja, pero, se queda pensativo.

Un sólo beso. El ansioso y profundo asalto de mi boca con la suya.

Me sabe a chocolate.

Mi muerte sabe a chocolate.

-+ Eso sí es un final o.O +-

**Bien, así acaba mi fanfic: deathly chocolate.**_**  
**__**Karma police arrest this Paranoid – Android**_**, inspirado en las canciones de RADIOHEAD, casi todo el capitulo estuvo bajo la influencia del extraño ambiente que ofrece el grupo en toda su discografía. El video del que habla Mello es Personal Jesús – Depeche Mode, en vivo, Martin L. Gore es quien toca la guitarra y sus uñas están pintadas de negro (como las mías!!).**

_**Automática y semi-automática: **_**leí un reportaje sobre armas, me alegré porque estuve informada y así pude agregar sólo dos tontas palabras, pero, me informé...**

**Para cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia (si, claro!) o jitomatazo al cuadrito que dice "go!".**

**Si tienen dudas o quieren comentar algo o ya sea que quieran platicar algo mándenme un mensaje, prometo contestar. **

**No sé que más poner...**

**O sí... **

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!**

**Hasta el próximo fic.**

**Bye-gon. Amphis.**


End file.
